Amor forzado: LUMM
by jeny3329
Summary: Post-Guerra. Hermione tiene 21, es jefa de departamento en el ministerio y Draco es un mujeriego, guapo, arrogante y millonario. No se habían visto en años pero cuando el Ministerio aprueba la Ley de Uniones y Matrimonios Mágicos (LUMM) para asegurar su supervivencia, tendrán que verse cara a cara. Podrán superar sus diferencias? T por vocabulario (soy paranoica)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es un nuevo fic acerca de mi pareja favorita… Seguramente será sólo Dramione.**

**Draco y Hermione están a punto de cumplir 21 años, ella tiene una carrera en el Ministerio de Magia y él es un exitoso hombre de negocios, a cargo de las empresas Malfoy!**

**Ahora que están ubicados en el contexto, los dejo con mi primer cap.**

* * *

Miró el reloj.

_1:45_

Otra vez había olvidado su cita con Harry, Ginny y Ron para almorzar. Oh, bueno… aceptaría sus reclamos en la noche. Tenía tanto trabajo que ni el rugido de su estómago fue incentivo suficiente para detenerse.

Desde que la habían ascendido a jefe del departamento de refuerzo de la ley mágica, su tiempo libre era prácticamente nulo. Se llevó una mano al cuello para masajearlo suavemente. Siguió trabajando en la pila de papeles que se había apoderado de su escritorio, cuando faltaban aún un par de horas para salir, decidió irse. Nunca utilizaba su puesto para "consentirse" pero ese día, haría una excepción. Recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta la chimenea.

Cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con Ginny, se derrumbó en el sofá. Gracias a Merlín era viernes. Se quitó los zapatos y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormida.

Despertó después de lo que pareció sólo unos minutos, cuando Ginny emergió de la chimenea, luciendo enojada. Hermione se sentó derecha, dispuesta a escuchar el sermón que le esperaba.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras de nuevo – se sentó a su lado sin mirarla – No es sano que estés tan inmersa en el trabajo – su voz fría como hielo.

-Lo sé – aceptó en parte porque era verdad y en parte para evitar la discusión – Hoy terminé casi todos los pendientes que dejó Nott, no puedo creer que alguna vez haya sido mi jefe.

-Si vuelves a plantarnos – su amiga volteó a mirarla por primera vez desde que entró – Sufrirás el moco-murciélago.

-Prometo que es la última vez.

-¿Ya comiste?

-No, pero tenemos helado y… - dejó la oración incompleta, tratando de hacerla entender.

-Podemos ver una película – terminó la pelirroja, menos molesta - ¿27 bodas?

-Por supuesto – cuando estaban los chicos evitaban todo tipo de filmes románticos y "cursis".

Transfiguraron el sofá en una cama para estar más cómodas. Rieron con la mala suerte de la protagonista y lloraron cuando se peleó con el chico del periódico. El sueño las venció.

Eran casi las diez del sábado cuando un golpeteo en la ventana las despertó. La castaña fue la primera en poder controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente para dejar la cama y alcanzar la lechuza. El elegante animal dejó dos cartas sobre la mesa y salió sin esperar recompensa alguna. Una estaba dirigida a ella y la otra a Ginny.

-¿Mione? – su amiga tenía sólo un ojo abierto y parecía dormida aún.

-Tenemos correo – la pecosa apareció en menos de 10 segundos junto a ella pareciendo ansiosa.

Abrieron los sobres.

**_Señorita Hermione Jean Granger_**

**_Lamento informarle que debido a la guerra la comunidad mágica disminuyó en un 40%. En los últimos 3 años sólo un 10% de la población en edad de casarse ha tomado la decisión, además los nacimientos mágicos están por debajo de la tasa de reemplazo. Por todo lo anterior, el Ministro de Magia y Hechicería aprobó la Ley de Uniones y Matrimonios Mágicos (LUMM)._**

**_Todos los magos y brujas de los 20 a los 25 años deberán contraer matrimonio en un año a partir de la fecha de la ceremonia de selección. Se adjunta un cuestionario que debe llenar y enviar al ministerio antes del próximo miércoles con el propósito de encontrar la pareja ideal para usted._**

**_El sorteo será el sabado 31 de marzo de este año._**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_K.S_**

**_Ministro de Magia._**

-¿Ginny? – estaba con la boca abierta en aparente shock - ¿Estás bien?

-No… ¿Qué pasará conmigo y Harry? – la castaña iba a responder pero no le dio tiempo – NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO

-Por supuesto que no – afirmó vehementemente – Tenemos que cruzar unas palabras con Kingsley.

* * *

Draco leyó el pedazo de pergamino varias veces. Tenían que estar bromeando. Estaba en su oficina, había olvidado unos papeles y la lechuza lo había encontrado ahí. Agitó la varita, una botella de vodka y un vaso flotaron hasta él. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad y se sentó en la silla.

Después del final de la guerra el trio de oro le había ayudado a salir victorioso de su juicio, a él y a su madre. Gracias a eso había conservado su mansión, su dinero y sus empresas, claro, con una condición: apoyar incondicionalmente al Ministerio.

Entendía el trato, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la estúpida ley. Su vida era bastante genial de momento, gracias a su carisma, riqueza y (modestia aparte) belleza tenía una buena posición social y _amigas íntimas _por montón. Las tontas ni siquiera le pedían algo, se contentaban con salir en la foto de una revista de chismes. No es que las culpara, él era el espécimen más delicioso de la raza humana.

Sonrió arrogante, viéndose en el espejo. Bueno, la ley decía que se tenía que casar, no que tenía que ser fiel. De todas formas, cualquier mujer sería afortunada por tan solo llevar su apellido y compartir la cama con él.

**_Cuestionario n°1928_**

**_El siguiente cuestionario es confidencial para uso exclusivo del Ministerio Británico de Magia y Hechicería. Es necesario que sea respondido con total sinceridad para asegurar una óptima asignación de parejas._**

**_LUMM_**

**_1)Nombre completo._**

_(alias)_

Fácil _Draco Lucius Malfoy(Principe de Slytherin)_

**_2)Fecha de nacimiento._**

_5 de Junio_

**_3)Ocupación._**

_Rompecorazones y atractivo multimillonario, CEO de las empresas Malfoy._

**_4)Color de ojos._**

_Gris profundo y seductor._

**_5)Color de cabello._**

_Rubio platino, suave como seda._

**_6)Estatura._**

_1,85m con cuerpo de escultura griega._

**_7)Color de ojos preferido en una pareja._**

Esa no fue tan fácil de responder, de pronto vio la imagen mental de unos ojos café, dulces y misteriosos.

_Café._

**_8)Color de cabello preferido en una pareja._**

_Café/Chocolate._

**_9)Estatura preferida en una pareja._**

_Baja, no más de 1,65m_

**_10)Número de hijos deseado._**

También tenía que meditar esa… ser hijo único no era tan genial…

_Mínimo 2, máximo 4._

**_11)Pasatiempos._**

_Acicalarme frente al espejo, salir de fiesta, entretener brujas hermosas. Leer_

**_12)Mayor miedo._**

_Volverme feo. _

**_13)Ingresos anuales._**

_Más de lo que pueden gastar mis tátara tátara tátara nietos._

**_14)Materia favorita en el colegio._**

_Pociones y transfiguraciones._

**_15)Comida favorita._**

_Hamburguesa vegetariana._

**_16)Color favorito._**

_Verde._

**_17)Música favorita._**

_Nada romántico._

**_18)Idiomas._**

_Inglés, español, francés, búlgaro, sireno, alemán y coreano._

Eso seguramente iba a impresionar a su futura esposa.

**_19)Tres palabras que describan su personalidad._**

_Genial, irresistible carismática._

**_Si tiene una relación, especifique el nombre de su pareja._**

Revisó sus respuestas varias veces, para estar seguro de que fueran las correctas. Perfecto.

* * *

No podía creer el valor de Kingsley. Cuando Harry la liberara se vengaría. Se acomodó en la silla al frente del ministro, mirando amenazantemente a los aurores que la detuvieron. Se los haría pagar.

-¡Hermione! – se volteó tan rápido que escuchó su cuello producir un _crack _- ¿Qué pasó?

-Mione decidió que era buena idea venir y amenazar al Ministro en su oficina – contestó ofendido la máxima autoridad en el ministerio.

-No te estaba amenazando – se defendió enojada – Sólo vine a pedirle una explicación acerca de esa estúpida ley.

-Sí, pero cómo no quise abolirla, ella me atacó y a los aurores también – contraatacó el imponente hombre.

-¡Y estaba ganando! – gritó poniéndose de pie, los oficiales apuntaron sus varitas a ella.

-Si la dañan, se las verán conmigo – amenazó Harry luciendo peligroso – Salgan todos - Kingsley no se metió, entre él y Harry, bueno, elegirían al salvador del mundo mágico. Sonrió complacida consigo mismo – Y tú… – la señaló acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? – lo enfrentó – Harry, sabemos que yo llevó las de ganar en un duelo, así que ahórrate la humillación – cogió su varita, que estaba sobre el escritorio – Siento mucho mi comportamiento Kings – le hizo sus ojitos de "soy adorable y me equivoqué" – Pero tienes que entender mi punto.

-Acepto tus disculpas – suspiró pesadamente – Les contaré algo más, tomen asiento. La situación en más crítica de lo que saben, nos estamos extinguiendo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – no entendía que estaba pasando.

-La tasa de muerte en otros países es mucho mayor – miró a su amigo, que mantuvo su expresión indescifrable, digna de su trabajo – Y la gente ya no quiere concebir, si las cosas siguen así, en unos años tendremos una población envejecida y ninguna oportunidad de recuperarnos – sentía sus ojos arder con lágrimas – Tenemos que hacer lo necesario para preservarnos – ambos asintieron – Si por mi fuera, no haría que ustedes tres pasen por esto, pero desafortunadamente, son el ejemplo del que nos valemos.

-Lo entiendo – se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, seguida de Harry – Pero no esperes que esté feliz al respecto.

Aparecieron en el departamento de las chicas.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó Ginny saludando de un beso a su prometido. Después de escuchar la historia, también se veía muy afectada - ¿Qué pasará con nosotros Harry?

-Estoy segura de que quedaremos juntos – la abrazó con fuerza – Somos perfectos el uno para el otro – ella le devolvió el gesto y Hermione se sintió como una intrusa – Me debo ir, hoy jugamos Quidditch – ambas rodaron los ojos.

-Esa es su excusa para golpear algunos Slytherin sin pelear realmente.

-Ginny tiene razón – sacó de la nevera unos emparedados que había preparado para ellos – No puedo creer que jueguen con Pucey, Nott, Zabini y Malfoy – los empacó en una canasta y se los entregó.

-Zabini es amigable, Pucey y Nott no son tan malos – le dio un beso de despedida a la pelirroja antes de aceptar el refrigerio – Malfoy es un idiota arrogante, pero al menos ya no es tan cruel.

-Si tú lo dices – le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

Cuando el "elegido" (como lo llamaban cuando querían molestarlo) se fue, ella y Ginny se sentaron para almorzar.

-¿Hace cuánto que no ves al hurón Mione?

-Hace… - lo pensó por unos segundos – años. Desde nuestra graduación.

-Te llevaras una sorpresa el día del sorteo – dijo riendo como una colegiala.

-¿Por qué? – no estaba muy interesada en el tema.

-Se ve genial – la castaña rodó los ojos tanto como pudo - ¡En serio! Tendrías que ver sus abdominales cuando se quita la ropa de Quidditch, podríamos ir a verlos hoy.

-No gracias Ginny, estoy bien sin espiar a Malfoy.

-¡No es espiar! – chilló infantilmente.

-De todas formas no.

-Te lo pierdes.

* * *

El día del sorteo todos llegaron puntuales. Las caras familiares estaban por todo lado. Parvati y Lavender estaban en una esquina, compartiendo chismes, Neville y Hanna estaban murmurando palabras de consuelo el uno al otro. Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron y los gemelos estaban conversando sobre un encuentro de Quidditch. Ella, Ginny, Luna, Pansy y Daphne estaban sentadas en las sillas, hablando de los prospectos de novio. Las chicas se habían encontrado por error, hace dos años, en una tienda de té, después de darse cuenta que las antiguas Slytherins no eran tan malas, había sido fácil comenzar una relación civilizada, que luego se había transformado en una linda amista.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron cuatro hombres muy bien parecidos: Draco "hurón" Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Adrian Pucey. No le había creído a la loca de Ginny, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo. El rubio había cambiado muchísimo, ahora estaba más alto, musculoso y masculino. Por lo que pudo ver, también más mujeriego, el infeliz estaba coqueteando con cualquier chica que se le acercara, todas agitaban sus pestañas al pasar y reían de una manera muy indigna cuando les guiñaba un ojo. Compadecía a la bruja que tuviera que casarse con él.

Kingley se paró enfrente de todos, se aclaró la garganta e hizo aparecer un tazón.

-Buenas tardes, gracias a todos por venir – la gente se comenzó a acomodar en sus asientos – Sé que esta es una situación difícil para todos, pero tenemos que asegurar nuestra supervivencia – algunos bufaron exasperados, ella mantuvo su rostro sin expresión – En este recipiente están los nombres de los varones, sacaremos uno, subirá al frente y le diremos quién es su pareja, luego saldrán por esa puerta - señaló a un lado del salón.

Mafalda Hopkins metió su mano en el tazón y llamó el primer hombre.

-Seamus Finnigan – el ex Gryffindor se puso pálido y fue al frente.

-Tu pareja es Lavender Brown.

El chico se puso rojo, todos sabían que Seamus estaba un poco enamorado de Lavender.

Neville y Hanna

Pucey y Padma.

Nott y Romilda Vane.

Dean y Daphne. Bueno ellos ya se conocían bastante bien.

Zabini y Luna. Esperaba que eso funcionara para la rubia, el chico la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió un poco.

Ron y Pansy. Eso era un poco raro.

Fred y Angelina.

George y Katie.

Demelza Robinson y Lee Jordan.

Ernie y Cho.

Pasaron muchas pareja, cuando llamaron a Harry, por primera vez desde la muerte de Ojo Loco, Ginny dejó las lágrimas caer.

Se miraron a través de la habitación.

-Ginevra Weasly – Muchas personas aplaudieron emocionadas, Hermione entre ellas. La pelirroja corrió hasta su prometido y lo beso con emoción.

Mafalda continuó.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy – se enderezó para echarle un vistazo a la desafortunada que tuviera que aguantar al _playbo_y ese.

Los oficiales del ministerio leyeron el pergamino varias veces y susurraron preocupados entre ellos.

-Her… -Kingsley se aclaró la garganta – Hermione Granger.

Sintió su mundo derrumbarse, respiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse, el tonto rubio parecía tan disconforme como ella. Se levantó y caminó hasta él.

-Granger – saludó serio.

-Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**Bueno aquí está, si les gustó y creen que merece la pena continuar la historia, por favor review!**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o crítica, también déjenme su review.**


	2. Chapter 2

AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO.

**POR CIERTO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING, :,(**

* * *

Draco no podía creer su mala suerte, de todas las brujas del mundo tenía que casarse con Granger. Hubiera preferido mil veces a una sangre pura, no por prejuicios sino porque ellas sabrían cuál es su lugar. Aceptarían sus aventuras y no lo molestarían con reclamos e ideas anticuadas de felicidad. Granger ya no era tan horrible como en sus días de Hogwarts, se vestía mejor y la ropa dejaba adivinar un buen cuerpo sin embargo eso no significaba que fuera lo suficiente para que Draco optara por la monogamia.

¡Además la bruja lo odiaba! Se matarían antes de una semana. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta una oficina.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó molesto por tener que dirigirle la palabra.

Por primera vez desde que dejaron el salón del sorteo, la castaña habló.

-Mira Malfoy – cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo Draco notó que era bastante pequeña, aún con los zapatos altos – Tenemos que arreglar este problema, no podemos casarnos, así que por favor cállate y déjame hacer lo necesario.

-Pensé que estarías saltando de alegría – llenó cada sílaba de sarcasmo – No puedo creer que piensen que mi pareja ideal seas… - la miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente – tú.

-¡Serías muy afortunado de estar conmigo hurón! – estaba roja de la cabeza a los pies, tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de ella. _Absurda. _

-Que me llames así dejó de molestarme hace años – dijo con tono aburrido – Comelibros.

-¡Eso es todo! – la bruja sacó la varita y la apunto a su pecho - Ni tu madre te va a reconocer cuando termine contigo Malfoy.

-No lo harás, no aquí, en tu lugar de trabajo, eres demasiado aburrida para arriesgarte – vio sus palabras hacer mella en la actitud de la castaña.

-No lo voy a hacer – bajó la varita – Pero porque no vales la pena.

-Me harte de hablar contigo Granger – tocó la puerta para escapar de ella, no por miedo, sino por su salud mental – Eres insoportable.

Iba a responder con algún insulto cuando la puerta se abrió. La oficina era muy pequeña para su gusto, demasiado humilde.

-Hermione – saludó una mujer elegantemente vestida.

-Hestia – respondió con voz amable pero con un tinte serio.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Vengo a pedir un cambio de pareja – hasta en ese momento la bruja pareció notar a Draco y sus pupilas se dilataron. _También me desea._

-Eso no es posible querida – se aclaró la garganta y les hizo una seña. La futura _señora Malfoy_ se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas, él la copió - Para esto se usó magia poderosa y exacta, si cambian de pareja, ambos sufrirán terribles consecuencias.

-No me importa – interrumpió enojado con las dos mujeres – No pueden creer que yo y ella – apuntó a Granger con el dedo – Podemos casarnos y salir vivos.

-¡Deja de apuntarme con tu horrible dedo! – bramó con su desesperante voz.

-Hay más belleza en mi dedo que en todo tu cuerpo – la vio ponerse más rojo, no le dio tiempo para continuar y se dirigió a la otra mujer – Tienen que estar equivocados.

-No hay errores, observen los resultados de sus cuestionarios, son perfectos el uno para el otro – la bruja sacó dos pergaminos y se los entregó. Granger, como toda come libros, se abalanzó sobre el suyo y comenzó a leerlo, sin opción, él tomó el de ella.

**_1)Nombre completo._**

_(alias)_

_Hermione Jean Granger (Mione)_

Le sorprendió que no pusiera comelibros, princesa de Gryffindor o chica de oro, seguramente quiso hacerse la humilde.

**_2)Fecha de nacimiento._**

_19 de septiembre._

**_3)Ocupación._**

_Jefa del departamento de refuerzo de la ley mágica._

Y aun así no pudo hacer nada contra esa ley, patética.

**_4)Color de ojos._**

_Café_

Draco sonrió inconscientemente, era su primer punto positivo.

**_5)Color de cabello._**

_Café/Chocolate._

Dos puntos para el ratón de biblioteca.

**_6)Estatura._**

_1,61 m_

Tres puntos para la santurrona.

**_7)Color de ojos preferido en una pareja._**

_Gris, celeste o verde._

Eso sólo confirmaba una cosa: estaba tan loca por él como las demás.

**_8)Color de cabello preferido en una pareja._**

_Rubio o castaño claro._

La miró de reojo ¿lo estaría acosando?

**_9)Estatura preferida en una pareja._**

_Alto, no menos de 1,75_

**_10)Número de hijos deseado._**

_Mínimo 2._

Al parecer tenían algo en común ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?

**_11)Pasatiempos._**

_Ir a bailar, leer._

Seguramente aprendió algunos pasos en un libro y a eso le llamaba bailar.

**_12)Mayor miedo._**

_Ver morir a un ser querido._

**_13)Ingresos anuales._**

_1500 galeones._

Eso era bastante para un funcionario del ministerio, pero una miseria para un Malfoy.

**_14)Materia favorita en el colegio._**

_Pociones y transfiguraciones._

**_15)Comida favorita._**

_Vegetariana._

**_16)Color favorito._**

_Verde y rojo._

**_17)Música favorita._**

_Pop, rock, latina (nada romántico)_

**_18)Idiomas._**

_Búlgaro, sireno, español, inglés, francés, alemán, portugués y chino._

Uno más que él, sabelotodo.

**_19)Tres palabras que describan su personalidad._**

_Responsable, leal, persistente._

**_Si tiene una relación, especifique el nombre de su pareja._**

-Eres más engreído de lo que pensé – levantó la cabeza para dedicarle un gesto arrogante.

-No soy engreído, estoy consciente de mis virtudes – se defendió indignado por el comentario.

-Pero no de tus defectos – le entregó el cuestionario a la otra mujer, Draco la imito – No entiendo cómo pueden creer que somos compatibles.

-Porque lo son – la tal Hestia parecía enojada con ellos – Comparten muchos gustos y su descripción física concuerda.

-Sí, pero el físico no lo es todo, ¿qué hay de nuestras personalidades? – Granger estaba exponiendo un buen caso, quiso agregar que el cuerpo de ella no era nada comparado con el de él, pero se contuvo.

-Se complementan, tú necesitas un poco de su "ligereza" – torció la boca al decir la palabra – Y él un poco de tu compromiso.

-Pero…

-¡Nada! – la bruja se levantó – Me voy, ya es hora de salida, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por ustedes – dicho eso recogió su bolso y se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Malfoy, creo que necesitamos hablar.

* * *

Condujo al mujeriego ese hasta su apartamento. Si tenían que estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, tenían que poner algunas reglas. Se quitó el abrigo y fue a la cocina a hacer café.

-Granger, sé para qué me trajiste aquí pero lamento decirte que no cumples con mis estándares – lo fulminó con la mirada – También quiero café.

-No hay para ti – respondió sin dudarlo, no iba a atender a alguien tan maleducado – Siéntate.

-¿Qué tenemos que discutir? – le preguntó con gesto impaciente tan pronto ella se sentó – Tengo una cita en media hora.

-Eso, exactamente – contó hasta diez intentando no perder la calma – Tenemos que poner algunas reglas.

-No sé quién crees que eres, pero yo no acepto órdenes de nadie – iba a maldecir a esa odioso – Debes aprender cuál es tu posición.

-No me vas a dejar como una estúpida frente a toda la comunidad mágica – sacó la varita y la apuntó al ancho y, según Ginny, tonificado pecho masculino – Nos guste o no, estamos unidos de por vida y creo que tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo.

-Yo no creo lo mismo – la miró como si se tratara de un insecto – Te mantendré, dormiremos juntos, tendrás a mis herederos, pero aparte de eso, no tendrás un lugar en mi vida.

-Así que ¿Podemos salir con otras personas? – él frunció el ceño, parecía que no se esperaba semejante pregunta.

-Tú no, como mi futura esposa, tienes que saber comportarte – _Machista. _Si él no se comprometía ella tampoco lo haría, no iba a salir con otros chicos, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Lo siento Malfoy – dijo moviendo las pestañas, como una de esas huecas que coqueteaban con él – Pero no voy a ser la única que se quede en casa.

-Te prohíbo que salgas con otros – con cada palabra que salía de su boca, la tentaba más para maldecirlo – No voy a ser el hazmerreír de la sociedad.

-Entonces creo que tienes que elegir – esa pelea la ganaría ella – O ambos somos fieles, o nos divertimos con otros.

-Comelibros manipuladora, una chica de _sangre pura_ sabría cuál es su lugar – el desprecio con el que dijo esas dos palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. _Stupefy_ pensó con fuerza_. _El Slytherin salió volando hasta chocar con la pared -¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?

-Si vuelves a hacer referencia a mi estatus de sangre, juro que te maldeciré tan fuerte que no volverás a sentarte.

Se miraron con odio, en una lucha silenciosa, estaba atorada con él de por vida, pero no iba a dejar que la insultara o la hiciera sentir mal. Primero renunciaría a su varita, o lo mataría.

-Está bien, tú ganas – el casanova se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo – Pero te advierto que nuestro matrimonio será un infierno si estamos condenados a estar siempre el uno con el otro.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – pestañeó muy rápido para disipar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer – Estoy atrapada de por vida con un imbécil que me odia y no quiere ni siquiera tratar de mejorar esta seudo-relación.

-No te entiendo Granger – se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, despeinándolo de una manera sexi - ¿Por qué diablos quieres tratar?

-¡Por que merezco ser feliz! – lo miró directo a los ojos – He sufrido demasiado, desde que supe que soy una bruja. Cada año en Hogwarts tuve que poner mi vida en peligro, después tuve que luchar en la guerra, cuando terminó esa pesadilla tuve que asumir mil responsabilidades para levantar una sociedad que ponía demasiada fe en mí, mis amigos murieron y mis padres no me recuerdan – no quería contarle tanto pero no podía contenerse – Siempre pensé que cuando me casara volvería a tener una vida normal, una familia normal, pero ¡NO! Estoy atorada con un mujeriego arrogante y machista – se acercó a él apuntándolo con el dedo – Así que si me preguntas porque quiero intentarlo, bueno ¡Porque es mi única opción!

La serpiente se quedó con la boca abierta, al parecer imposibilitado para responder.

-¿Sabes qué? Lárgate – fue hasta la puerta y la abrió totalmente – Si quieres ir a tu cita, vete – no iba a rogarle a nadie, ella no se rebajaría.

Al parecer eso lo sacó del trance. Caminó hasta ella y cerró la puerta.

-Tipsy – apareció una bonita elfa.

-¿Necesita algo, mi señor?

-Trae una cena para dos y dile a la señorita Dana que no iré y que no me busque – jaló a Hermione (que ahora se sentía incapaz de moverse por el shock) hasta la mesa de comedor y la sentó en una silla – Esta bien Granger, si tratamos y no funciona, entonces lo hacemos a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – _en tus sueños hurón _– Es un trato.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a su casa en la noche, tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. La cena no había ido tan bien. Él y la futura señora Malfoy tenían tantos gustos en común como puntos de vista opuestos. Aunque ambos eran fanáticos de la comida vegetariana, tenían distintas razones: él quería verse mejor y ella no podía aceptar comerse a un animal asesinado. Cada tema que salía a relucir terminaba siendo una lucha campal. Era muy difícil mantener una conversación ligera con alguien tan moralista.

Además de eso había perdido su cita con la hermosa Dana, tendría que buscar a otra chica para divertirse las próximas semanas. No iba a dejar que esa loca controlara su vida.

Apareció directamente en su cuarto para evitar el interrogatorio de su madre, entró a su baño personal y llenó la tina con agua caliente, después de casi una hora salió, se secó y se puso un bóxer cómodo. Estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir pero su amigo Blaise estaba sentado en el sillón cerca de su cama.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí Zabini? – preguntó sin esconder su molestia por encontrarlo ahí.

-Vine para saber cómo te fue – por la sonrisa burlona que tenía el italiano, supo que estaba mintiendo.

-Escupe que quieres – deseaba echarlo de ahí – Quiero dormir.

-Mi pareja, Lovegood, me llevó al departamento de Potter y Weasly. No adivinas a quien encontré allí – Draco bufó exasperado – A Granger, les estaba contando que ustedes quedaron juntos.

-¿Así que fue hasta donde Potter a penas la dejé? – eso no era exactamente adecuado, ir al departamento de su ex tan tarde no era digno de una señora Malfoy - ¿Eso es todo?

-No – por el brillo malicioso en la mirada de su amigo, estaba seguro de que lo siguiente lo iba a molestar – Potter tomó la noticia bastante bien… - hizo una pausa dramática – pero Weasly le ofreció cambiar parejas ¿Sabes?

-¿Y eso porqué me concierne? – mantuvo su rostro carente de expresión pero sintió un poco de rencor contra el pelirrojo, en el próximo partido de Quidditch lo haría pagar.

-No me engañas Draco, aunque no te guste Granger, no permitirías que te deje por alguien que consideras inferior – el moreno se levantó y caminó riendo hasta la gran chimenea de mármol que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Cuando hubo desaparecido Draco se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡No me dijo que respondió! – se tiró en su enorme cama, pensando en cómo hacer para averiguar la respuesta de la castaña sin parecer obvio. Sonrió complacido consigo mismo. Ya sabía qué hacer.

* * *

La plática con sus amigos había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias a la intervención de Luna y la presencia de Zabini, Harry lo tomó bastante bien, Ginny estaba emocionada porque ella se quedara con un chico tan sexi y Ron, bueno, se había comportado como Ron. Le había propuesto cambiar de parejas, pero después de que le explicara lo que Hestia dijo, abandonó la idea.

Ella y Ginny llegaron al departamento después de la 1 de la mañana pero no pudo dormir hasta después de las 3, debido a la incontenible emoción de su amiga, que la había obligado a ver cientos de revistas de vestidos de novia.

Ambas durmieron profundamente, sin soñar. Cuando se levantaron era casi hora de almorzar, la pelirroja se arregló para ir a comer con su prometido y Hermione, después de bañarse y meditar si valía la pena cocinar, decidió servirse un plato de Yogurt con frutas. Encendió la televisión, sintonizó su canal de películas favorito y se dispuso a disfrutar de su almuerzo cuando la puerta sonó.

La abrió con la varita sin levantarse, una de las ventajas de vivir en un edificio para magos, y se sorprendió bastante cuando el mismísimo Draco Malfoy entró.

-¿Malfoy? – estaba vestido casualmente, pero con ropa bastante cara. Se veía muy guapo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

-Granger- entró sin esperar que ella lo invitara. _Maleducado _– Compré este artefacto muggle y no sé cómo usarlo – Sacó un teléfono del bolsillo, último modelo, por supuesto.

-¿Para qué quieres un celular? – ese tipo era indescifrable.

-Blaise dice que es más sencillo que usar la red flu y más limpio – respondió como si fuera totalmente obvio - ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Zabini? – no tenía ganas de lidiar con el enorme ego del rubio.

-Pensé que sería una buena forma de "_intentarlo" _como tú dijiste – le dedicó una mirada sangrienta que hacía que Ron, Ginny y Harry retrocedieran, pero él ni se inmutó. Seguramente estaba ocultando algo - ¿Vas a enseñarme o no?

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Le explicó cómo utilizarlo para llamar y mandar mensajes. Aprendió muy rápido por lo que decidió enseñarle un poco sobre la red y algunas aplicaciones, pero él pensó que no eran útiles y rápidamente las descartó todas, asegurando que sólo quería dejar de ensuciar sus caros trajes con ceniza.

-¿Me das tu número? – no se había esperado esa pregunta. Él no parecía nervioso ni avergonzado.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – estaba segura de que él no estaba interesado en comunicarse con ella. Pero había ido hasta su casa para pasar la tarde juntos ¿O no?

-Puedes ser divertido enviarnos textos, además las únicas personas que conozco que tienen uno de estos son mis amigos y no es divertido hablar con ellos – por primera vez desde que comenzó la lección, los ojos grises la miraron - ¿Me lo das?

-Está bien –cogió el teléfono de y guardó su número, después se mandó un mensaje para guardar el de él – Listo.

-¿Cómo guardaste tu información en esta cosa? – preguntó volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla. Tal vez fue sólo su imaginación, pero a Hermione le pareció que se tensó un poco al preguntarle – Espero que nada cursi como Amor, Cariño o _Prometida_.

-No - ¿Cómo podía ser tan insoportable un solo ser humano? – Dice _Hermione Granger_, no haría nada tan tonto como poner _prometida_.

-¿Por qué? – seguía concentrado en el teléfono, impidiéndole leer su expresión facial.

-Porque creo que aún no estamos listos para tratarnos como dos futuros esposos enamorados y felices, cuando estemos más cómodos el uno con el otro, si es que algún día pasa, lo cambiaré.

-No lo hagas, prefiero tu nombre – se levantó del sillón y le dedicó una mirada extraña – Hasta luego Granger.

-Adiós Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3: Celos y decisiones

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para una historia, espero que lo disfruten, subiré el proximo cuando tenga más de 10 comentarios en este!1 **

**los amo!**

* * *

Draco entró al café molesto por tener que rebajarse a sonsacar información. Pansy y él eran amigos desde muy niños, nunca la citaba a mitad de semana sin ninguna excusa, así que estaba seguro de que intuía algo. La esperó en una mesa cercana a la entrada, nunca llegaba a tiempo. Después de 15 minutos apareció luciendo apurada.

-Pans - le dio un abrazo y le ofreció el asiento libre, ella se sentó - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Drake - respondió precavida - ¿Tú?

-No puedo quejarme - llamó a la mesera y ordenó dos cafés - ¿Quieres algo más? - ella negó y la camarera se fue.

-Draco no tengo tiempo para esto, te conozco muy bien - sonrió ante el comentario, siempre tan directa - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Sólo estoy preocupado por ti - la bruja le dedicó una mirada incrédula - ¿Cómo estas sobrellevando tu compromiso? - era obvio que aún desconfiaba de él pero su expresión se suavizó, estaba deseando desahogarse.

-Es horrible...

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? - no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de criticar a Weasly - Siempre fue igual de feo.

-Si me llamaste para burlarte de mí, me voy - intentó levantarse pero no la dejó, la agarró de la muñeca, todavía necesitaba respuestas.

-No exageres - la vio dudar pero al final regresó a su lugar aunque en completo silencio - Continúa, en serio quiero saber cómo estás - intentó humanizar su rostro.

-No te creo - lo conocía muy bien - Pero de todas formas te contaré - Draco rodó los ojos tanto como pudo. _Mujeres_ - Ron quiso intentar convencer a Mione para cambiar de pareja.

-¿En serio? - controló su rostro para no dejar ver cuánto le interesaba el tema. Gracias al cielo la mesera volvió con las bebidas, ayudándolo a enfocarse

-Sí - su amiga parecía mortificada, sintió un poco de pena - Obviamente ella le explicó que no era posible... – hizo una pausa y la arrogante sonrisa Slytherin se apoderó del rostro femenino, lo miró como comprendiendo algo - ¿Por eso me llamaste? - supo que ella había adivinado pero no lo admitiría ni muerto - ¡Quieres saber si lo eligió a él por encima del maravilloso Draco Malfoy! - odiaba ese tono de burla.

-No sé de qué hablas - dijo con voz despreocupada - Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Sí tú lo dices - la condescendencia con que formuló la oración lo molesto aún más - Gracias por el café pero mi prometido me espera.

-¿Se reconciliaron? - tomó un sorbo de café para esconder su cara, Pansy lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Algo así - respondió escudriñándolo - Nos vemos.

A penas estuvo sólo sonrió para sí mismo ¡Por supuesto que la come libros lo eligió a él!

* * *

Odiaba a Malfoy. No estaba ayudando. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto. Pans le contó que el miércoles habían salido a hablar del compromiso de ella y Ron, pero Hermione no recibió ni una lechuza ni un mensaje de texto de él. Suspiró terminando de arreglarse. Hoy iría a cenar con Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Harry. Escuchó dos golpes roncos provenientes de la sala.

-Mione alguien toca la puerta - gritó la pelirroja desde el baño.

-Yo abro Gin, apresúrate – salió del cuarto y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Draco Malfoy dentro de su departamento, estaba vestido con ropa muggle casual, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde de manga larga. Se veía muy guapo.

-¿No tienes modales Malfoy? - preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en gesto severo.

-Claro que sí, por eso toqué la puerta - dijo serio pero con una mueca que era claramente de burla.

-Pero la tocaste desde adentro - estúpido hurón, así, recostado a la puerta se veía sexi, lo que sólo aumentaba la molestia que sentía hacia él.

-Estás lista - comentó ignorándola y mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si fuera un pedazo de carne - Perfecto, no tendré que esperar. Vamos - se acercó a ella y le ofreció el brazo.

-Lo siento per ya tengo planes - contestó rechazándolo, él frunció el ceño, claramente confundido porque una mujer fuera capaz de resistírsele - No puedes venir aquí sin avisar e intentar arrastrarme - se puso las manos en la cadera al mejor estilo Weasly - Tengo una vida ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? ¿Quién lo diría? - replicó con sarcasmo - Te guste o no, estamos comprometidos, así que cancela.

-¡No! - estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el arrogante ese - En toda la semana no supe nada de ti, ya hice planes con mis amigos y no les voy a quedar mal.

En ese momento apareció la pelirroja ya vestida pero con el cabello mojado.

-¿Pasa algo Mione? - preguntó sintiendo la tensión, levantó la varita hasta la cabeza y se la secó - ¿Qué hace aquí? - señaló al rubio con la cabeza.

-Vine a invitarla a salir - lo fulminó con la mirada por el tono poco amable con el que le habló a su amiga - Pero parece que tendré que llevarla a la fuerza.

-Quiero verte intentándolo - sabía que le ganaría en un duelo a cualquiera, excepto tal vez a Ginny o Charlie, ellos tenían una puntería increíble.

-No sean irracionales ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – _Mala idea._ Iba a objetar pero él fue más rápido.

-Claro - le provocaba petrificarlos a los dos, estaba intentando inventar algo para evitar la compañía de su futuro esposo cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y Harry y Ron salieron riendo.

Ginny corrió a besar a su novio, para disgusto de su hermano y Ron se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-¡Herms! - la saludó el pelirrojo reparando en el otro hombre - Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió desconcertado.

-Voy a salir con ustedes - de pronto el hurón parecía enojado - Potter.

-Malfoy que... extraña sorpresa - se acercó a darle la mano y luego se volvió a ella - Hola Mione.

-Hola Harry - se abrazaron como siempre.

-¿El vendrá con nosotros? - asintió en silencio indignada porque el rubio se salió con la suya - Entonces vamos.

* * *

Esa estaba resultando la cena más larga de su vida. Al menos Zabini también estaba ahí. Cuando llegó al departamento de Granger fue con el propósito de dejarle la invitación para la fiesta que iba a celebrar por su cumpleaños, el próximo 5 de junio, pero se había sentido incómodo al verla como si se hubiera arreglado para una cita, cuando la comadreja y cara rajada aparecieron estuvo seguro de que era una cita doble ¡Y él no permitiría que le vieran la cara! Ahora por impulsivo estaba atorado en una cena con esa gente tan molesta.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con esa fiera? - le dedicó al moreno una mirada amenazante, ella sería la próxima señora Malfoy, tenía que respetarla.

-Dile Granger - ordenó con voz fría, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del italiano.

-Tsk tsk tsk ¿No crees que es muy pronto para este despliegue de posesividad? - con disimulo lo golpeó fuerte en las costillas.

-Blaise ¿estás bien? - la Lunática parecía preocupada por el gesto de dolor de su amigo.

-Sí Luna, tranquila, no te quedarás viuda - dijo dedicándole un guiño. Rodó los ojos antes el gesto coqueto de su amigo.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo Mione? - Draco odiaba ese apodo pero la simple pregunta de Longbottom atrajo la atención de todos, unificando la conversación por primera vez en la noche, le dolía la cabeza al escucharlos a todos hablando de distintas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien Nev, ya terminé los pendientes – los amigos de la castaña sonrieron aliviados, Blaise y él se mantuvieron inexpresivos sin saber a qué refería.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volverás a comer al menos tres veces al día? - Potter parecía consternado.

-¿Y que dormirás mínimo siete horas? - agregó el imbécil de Weasly.

-Por supuesto - respondió su prometida riendo, ellos la siguieron.

-Ustedes son muy unidos ¿verdad? - Draco miró al otro Slytherin como sí le hubiera crecido otra cabeza ¿A él que le importaba? El trio de oro intercambió miradas y sonrisas dulces.

-Somos amigos desde los once años - obviamente la insufrible sabelotodo fue la que contestó - No puedo contar las veces que arriesgaron sus vidas por mí - los otros dos pasaron las manos por encima de la mesa para apretar la de Granger, él-chico-que-vivió-para-ser-un-estorbo-en-su-vida fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Vivimos un año solos, huyendo, luchando y buscando horocruxes. Mione soportó nuestros reclamos y peleas sin chistar. Se llevó la peor parte - por un segundo Draco estuvo seguro de que Potter acarició la cicatriz que le hizo Bellatrix - Sin ella no habríamos sobrevivido un día.

Recorrió la mesa con los ojos sintiéndose culpable por no haber hecho nada ese día en su casa. Todos estaban concentrados en el trio, con una estúpida expresión de ternura. Después de unos segundos se soltaron las manos y continuaron la conversación preguntándole a la chica Weasly si ya había comprado su vestido. Antes del postre las chicas fueron al baño, para hacer lo que sea que hacen las mujeres juntas ahí y los Gryffindor se pusieron serios.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo así que lo diremos rápido - empezó Longbottom.

-Ellas dos ya sufrieron demasiado, Malfoy lo sabes mejor que nadie - la expresión de Potter no era de reproche pero se sintió acusado sabiendo que se refería a lo que pasó en la Mansión.

-¿A dónde quieren llegar? - preguntó molesto.

-Si tú o Zabini las lastiman de cualquier manera los vamos a maldecir hasta que queden irreconocibles - terminó la comadreja con emoción. Era cierto que ellos tenían la experiencia de una guerra y el trabajo de aurores pero no se dejaría intimidar. Abrió la boca pero el italiano fue más rápido.

-Tú también ten cuidado con Pans, Weasly - el pelirrojo asintió sin cambiar de expresión, cuando Draco iba a tomar la palabra las tres chicas se aproximaron.

-¿Todo bien? - le preguntó la castaña seguramente leyendo su expresión.

-Claro Granger – ella no presionó el tema y se unió al nuevo topico: Teddy Lupin.

-¿Lo cuidarás el jueves Hermione? – ella tragó lo que estaba masticando antes de responder.

-Sí Gin, Andrómeda me envió una lechuza – tomó un trago de la piña colada que había pedido y se volvió a su amigo – Tú te quedarás con él mañana ¿Cierto Harry?

-Sí, salgo a las tres.

-Hermione ¿se turnan para cuidarlo? – le agradeció a Zabini por darle la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad, no quería parecer interesado.

-Sí Blaise – levantó las cejas intrigado por el uso del primer nombre – Harry es el padrino y yo soy la madrina. Desde la muerte de Tonks y Lupin… – todos los ex miembros de la orden golpearon la mesa suavemente con los nudillos, como si se tratara de un ritual - …nos hacemos cargo de él al menos cuatro noches a la semana para que Andrómeda pueda visitar a sus amigas.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta confianza? – la pregunta de Lovegood fue inocente y sin ninguna malicia, él no se sentía tan feliz con el descubrimiento.

-Theo era su jefe – Draco le dedicó un gesto imperceptible para que se explicara – La veía un par de veces por semana, cuando salíamos a almorzar, de vez en cuando nos acompañaba.

-¿Por qué no me contaron? – se arrepintió tan pronto las palabras salieron, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-No pensamos que te importaría – Zabini levantó lo hombros despreocupadamente – Además si no nos dejaras plantado tantas veces te habrías dado cuenta.

Hizo una promesa mental de cobrársela a sus amigos apenas pudiera.

* * *

Malfoy y Harry, que se iba a quedar esa noche, estaban en la sala de su casa mientras ellas preparaban café. Hermione los escuchó enfrascados en una discusión acerca de la final de Quidditch y aumentó la velocidad cuando las voces comenzaron a alzarse. Se sentaron junto a ellos en el sofá mirando el noticiero muggle, Ginny le dijo algo en el oído a Harry y después de un apresurado "Buenas noches" ambos se encerraron en el cuarto. Malfoy no parecía tener planes de irse pero tampoco de hablar. Suspiró reuniendo valor para iniciar una tortuosa plática.

-Siento que los chicos te amenazaran - la miró sorprendido ¿en serio creía que ella no conocía a sus amigos? - Siempre hacen lo mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hicieron? - aunque su voz sonó aburrida Hermione creyó ver un brillo de curiosidad en los atractivos ojos grises. _¿Atractivos? Contrólate_.

-Los conozco - no elaboró su respuesta para obligarlo a mostrar algún interés.

-No sabía que necesitaras protección - entendió eso como una invitación para que se explicara. Sonrió complacida con su pequeño logro.

-Después de lo que pasó en la mansión casi no tuve tiempo para recuperarme… - Malfoy apretó la mandíbula, seguramente incómodo ante la mención, pero no la interrumpió - …porque teníamos que planear el robo a Gringotts. Eso los hizo sentir culpables pero no podían hacer nada, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Cuando terminó la batalla final salí del castillo directo a Australia, para traer a mis padres y a mi hermana de vuelta, estaba tan emocionada que olvidé avisarles que me iba - tomó un respiro para leer la reacción del rubio pero era indescifrable - Cuando regresé, una semana después, todos estaban furiosos, pensaron que estaba muerta - sonrió recordando a Ron y Harry llorar de alegría después del shock inicial - No me dejaron fuera de su vista por casi un año, vivimos juntos aquí.

-¿Por qué vives ahora con el fosforito? - lo miró con reproche por la forma de llamar a Ginny pero de todas formas le contó.

-Porque me estaban asfixiando. Ginny estaba pasando por lo mismo en su casa así que una mañana llegó con todas sus cosas, sólo Ron estaba aquí y entre las dos lo sacamos - Malfoy rio, seguro imaginando la escena - Cambiamos las cerraduras y les enviamos sus cosas a la madriguera. No me hablaron por semanas pero venían todos los días a verificar que estuviéramos bien.

-¿No preferirías haber quedado con Weasly? ¿Casarte con él? - la pregunta la dejó anonadada. Malfoy no la miró y se concentró en las noticias.

-Él y yo no funcionamos antes y no lo haremos en un futuro.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta – al fin, en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron.

-No, con Ron tendría una vida segura pero sin ningún reto - se quedaron callados un rato, sin saber que decir

-Creo que es hora de irme.

-Estoy de acuerdo - se levantaron y lo acompañó hasta el pasillo, donde podía aparecer - Hasta luego Malfoy.

-Nos vemos Granger.

* * *

El domingo Draco se despertó casi al medio día. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto. Volvió a cerrarlos para tratar de ordenar su cabeza. Había hablado con Granger, aún era temprano así que decidió tomarse una copa... Ya recordaba. En el bar estaba _Isabella_, la prima de Zabini, una guapa italiana con un cuerpo de infarto. Con un par de palabras la había convencido de invitarlo a pasar la noche con ella. Sintió un poco de culpa pero la hizo a un lado y se dispuso a disfrutar de nuevo de ese monumento a la sensualidad.

* * *

El miércoles Draco tuvo que ir al Ministerio a recibir de nuevo el curso de derechos de los elfos domésticos y pagar una multa por "condiciones de trabajo apropiadas". ¡No era su culpa que los elfos no quisieran recibir un salario o tener días libres! Iba saliendo cuando se topó con una desagradable escena. Granger estaba levantando algo, a la manera muggle, mientras un tipo le observaba el trasero sin ninguna vergüenza, no es que lo culpara, la vista era digna de admirar, pero ella sería la madre de sus hijos y no lo podía permitir. Se acercó al idiota, que reconoció de Hogwarts y lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué crees que haces Corner? - preguntó en voz baja tapándole para que no pudiera seguir viendo a la castaña.

-No sé a qué te refieres Malfoy - respondió sin ponerle atención.

-A qué te estabas comiendo con los ojos a mi prometida - replicó con desprecio al notar que estaba intentando verla mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. En ese momento Draco agradeció ser lo suficientemente alto para impedírselo - Y sigues intentándolo - eso lo sacó de la ensoñación en la que estaba y tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado - Si te vuelvo atrapar mirándola o si intentas algo con ella, te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás - sin darle tiempo de responder giró sobre sus talones y fue en busca de la sexi chica.

Cuando encontró la oficina estaba molesto con ella, era irrazonable pero no lo pudo evitar, ¿Por qué diablos no usó magia para levantar lo que se le cayó? Seguramente quería darle un espectáculo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

-Quiero ver a Granger - la secretaria se veía asustada por tono agresivo.

-La se... señorita está ocupada - dijo nerviosa.

-No me importa – replicó con voz amenazadora – Avísele que estoy aquí.

-Lo siento pero…

Decidió no perder tiempo, avanzó hasta la puerta e ignoró a la incompetente que le gritaba que parara. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. La luz se filtraba por la ventana detrás de la sabelotodo haciéndola brillar, parecía un ángel, pura y hermosa... _¿Qué estupidez estoy pensando? Hace un momento la vi tratando de seducir al idiota ese._

-Tranquila Marietta, yo me encargo - la irritante voz penetro su trance ayudándolo a despertar - ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

-No - respondió seco, sintiendo su enojo regresar – Me enseñaron a tocar la puerta cuando son personas que respeto.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - preguntó pasando por alto la provocación pero luciendo un poco ¿herida? - Estoy a punto de salir a almorzar.

-¿Sola? - inquirió recordando a Michael Corner.

-Sí, sola - ella sacó una cartera del escritorio y se levantó - ¿Quieres venir? – Draco pasó por alto el sarcasmo que uso.

-Bueno - tendría que dejar plantada a _Isabella_ pero no podía arriesgarse a que algún idiota la acompañara.

-No era en serio – dijo saliendo de la oficina a toda velocidad, seguro para perderlo.

-Para mí lo fue – ella le dedicó una mirada claramente confundida – Yo invito.

-Prefiero ir sola – no le hizo caso y continuó caminando a su lado. Ella dejó de avanzar y se volvió para quedar cara a cara – Por lo general sólo como con gente amable y que me _respeta _– los ojos brillaban con lo que presumía era rabia – No sé porque estás de mal humor pero no tengo necesidad de soportarte.

-Estoy perfectamente bien – como su voz sonó cortante decidió cambiar de táctica – Es sólo que tuve que pagar una enorme multa y perder toda la mañana porque mis elfos no aceptan su salario ni sus días libres – eso sonaba más convincente. La vio meditar sus palabras.

-Está bien, pero yo pago mi parte – estiro la mano como para cerrar el negocio.

-Acepto – _por supuesto que no te dejare pagar._

Ella le sonrió tímidamente cuando le sostuvo la puerta para que saliera del ministerio.

-¿A dónde vamos? - quería romper el silencio.

-Es una pequeña cafetería italiana - dijo entrando en el callejón Diagon - Voy casi todos los miércoles, Alessandro es un viejo amigo así que me prepara mi pizza preferida - bufó suavemente ante la mención de un nuevo hombre, tendría que pagarle a alguien para seguirla - ¿Te gusta la pizza? - usó la vocecita emocionada que tanto le molestaba en el colegio, él sólo asintió pensando en el otro tipo.

Ella pareció un poco desanimada por la respuesta. Caminaron lado a lado por unos minutos. Se detuvieron ante un pequeño restaurante con un cartel flotante que decía "Bella vita"

Abrió la puerta para ella como todo un caballero e ingresó después de ella. Un hombre moreno, alto, musculoso y sonriente los recibió. Draco lo odió al instante, era lo que Pansy y Daphne llamaban "Latin Lover", muy parecido a Blaise. Se puso rígido cuando atrajo a Granger a un abrazo de oso y la besó en ambas mejillas..

-_Cara mia – _su comprensión del italiano era básico pero por el tono infirió que se trataba de algún apelativo cariñoso – Te ves _bellísima – _la tomó de una mano obligándola a dar una vuelta. La blusa blanca sería perfecta si estuvieran a solas, le quedaba muy bien, se veía provocativa y sensual, pero en público le provocaba convertirla en un abrigo.

-_Molto Grazie Alessandro _– con esa simple respuesta descubrió otro problema: Cuando hablaba en otro idioma su voz era seductora. Bufó y no intentó encubrir su molestia por el intercambio, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojó un poco. Dio un paso atrás, lo jaló del brazo y lo presentó – Alex este es mi prometido – la mirada de decepción del italiano no pasó desapercibida para él y Granger se puso aún más incómoda – Draco Malfoy – ninguno hizo amago de estrechar las manos – Él es mi amigo Alessandro, fuimos vecinos de niños y lo volví a ver en cuarto año, cuando Durmstrang llegó a Hogwarts.

-Así mi _bella _Hermione se enteró de que yo también era mago – los oscuros ojos no dejaron un momento la cara de Draco, tenía un gesto de desafío.

-Nos vamos a sentar donde siempre – era obvio que la chica quería evitar un problema – Puedes traernos…

-Una pizza con hongos y tomate entero, no licuado – estaba presumiéndole la familiaridad que tenía con ella – Claro _piccola._

* * *

Podía sentir los ojos grises taladrándole la espalda, de camino hacia la mesa, hasta ese momento no había tenido idea de que su amigo de infancia sentía algo por ella. Se sentó en la mesa más alejada, estaba rodeada por plantas por lo que tenía un ambiente privado.

-¿Qué van a tomar? – el mesero era un chico de unos 17 años que parecía aburrido por tener que atenderlos.

-El trago más fuerte que tengan y una botella de su mejor vino – pidió Draco, lo que la desconcertó_ ¿Tendrá problemas de alcoholismo_? – el adolescente alzó la cabeza de la libreta, sorprendido con la orden y sonrió abiertamente a Hermione

-Hola _carissima _– se besaron en ambas mejillas - ¿Ya te vio mi hermano? Siempre esta tan feliz cuando te ve.

-Hola _Francesco _– el color rojo de las mejillas se acentuó aún más cuando su futuro esposo bufó de nuevo, adivinado a quién se refería. – Lo saludamos apenas llegamos – en ese momento él miró a Malfoy como si se tratara de un insecto – Él es mi prometido, Draco Malfoy.

-_Pensi di sposare questo? _– no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de horror con la que le formuló la pregunta.

-Sí – respondió en español para no ser maleducada – Están invitados a la boda.

-Grazie – el chico no se molestó en parecer entusiasmado – Pero no creo que _Alessandro _pueda ir – estaba segura de que lo dijo sólo para molestar a Malfoy – Iré por sus bebidas.

Cuando se quedaron a solas no se aventuró a verlo a la cara. Sabía que estaba enojado y ella también lo estaría en su lugar, no por celos, sino por respeto.

-¿Qué edad tienen? – la voz controlada no la engañó, sentía la molestia emanar de él.

-¿Ellos? - preguntó estudiando a fondo el mantel.

-Sí, ellos – unos dedos se deslizaron debajo de su barbilla y la obligaron a alzar la cabeza – Mírame cuando hablamos por favor Granger.

-_Alessandro _tiene 26, pero entró a Durmstrang casi a los trece, y _Francesco _se graduó el año pasado de Beauxbeatons – reunió valor para no quitar los ojos de su cara – Siento la escena.

-¿Estabas enterada de su profundo e incontenible amor por ti? – no esperaba que afrontara el tema tan directamente, así que tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No tenía idea – él no pareció creerle así que continuó – No soy muy buena para darme cuenta de esas cosas – en ese momento Fran volvió con la orden y ella agradeció la interrupción.

-Mi hermano traerá la pizza personalmente, como siempre lo hace – quiso que el suelo se la tragara, las miradas masculinas exudaban hostilidad – _Ciao bella_, mi turno terminó, nos vemos el próximo miércoles – con eso se fue tarareando la marcha nupcial.

-¿Estás segura de que no sabías? – le daría su merecido a Fran después – Porque parece que todos saben.

-Créeme, me siento estúpida por no haberlo notado antes – enterró la cabeza entre las palmas de las manos, la levantó nuevamente recordando la petición de Malfoy.

-Aquí está tu pizza _bella _– avisó su amigo acercándose a la mesa.

-Gracias Alex – él puso la comida en la mesa, le dio un apretón en la mano y salió dejándola peor parada – No digas más, sé que soy estúpida.

-Me alegra no tener que decírtelo – se dedicaron a comer, Malfoy fue al baño y regresó más alegre – Vamos.

-Espera, voy a pedir la cuenta – iba a hacerle una seña a la mesera pero él la detuvo - ¿Pagaste cierto? ¡Teníamos un trato!

-Eso fue antes de conocer a tu admirador – contraatacó aun sonriendo – Además no podrías haber pagado.

-¿Por qué? – era cierto que no tenía tanto dinero como él pero ganaba lo suficiente.

-Porque pagué nuestras comidas por el próximo año y la propina del mocoso ese – dijo arrogante.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – no tenía ningún derecho – Los harás enojar.

-Lo siento _carissima_ – imitó el acento con ironía – Pero creo que era necesario. Vamos – salió del local riendo y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy – aceleró el paso para caminar lado a lado.

-Lo sé, pero estás atorada con este idiota para el resto de tus días.

* * *

El viernes en la mañana, dos días después del almuerzo, Hermione estaba leyendo el periódico en su oficina. Rita Skeeter había escrito un artículo de seis páginas acerca de su vida amorosa. Había muchas fotos de ella con distintos chicos con el título "_la rompecorazones más brillante de su generación"_. En una Harry le daba un abrazo y después un beso en la frente, en otra, muy vieja, ella y Ron se estaban besando ¡Eso fue hace casi cuatro años en su primer y única cita! Había una de ella y Victor Krum de hace un año cuando fue a visitarla para darle entradas para un juego. En otra parecía abrazar a Cormac McLaggen en la tienda de mascotas, aunque en realidad se había tropezado cuando fue a comprar comida para Crookshanks y sujeto lo primero que tuvo en frente. En la esquina derecha estaba ella bailando con Michael Corner, bueno eso sí había pasado ¡Pero en una fiesta del ministerio! Con Neville, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George (aunque parecían el mismo hombre), Percy, Ernie, Justin, Theo, Blaise… todas sacadas de un contexto perfectamente inocente.

_"Es obvio que el radical cambio de imagen de la señorita Granger afectó también su personalidad. En los últimos años se le ha visto con una enorme cantidad de hombres distintos, desde su amigo el gran Harry Potter (con el que tuvo una relación en su adolescencia), prometido de su compañera de habitación Ginevra Weasly, hasta los ex Slytherin Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, mejores amigos del señor Malfoy, futuro esposo de la heroína…"_

Resistió el deseo de volar la habitación. Mataría a esa bruja… no, mejor haría que la despidieran. ¿Quién podía ayudarle? Harry y Ron estaban en Rumania arreglando un problema con unos vampiros y no podría comunicarse con ellos. Sólo tenía una opción, bueno, tendría que arriesgarse.

-Marietta – la chica apareció casi al instante – Me voy a dar el día libre.

-Para arreglar el problema del periódico me imagino. Odio a Skeeter.

-Al menos me entiendes – cogió su bolso y caminó hasta la chimenea – Llámame a mi teléfono si surge algo urgente.

-Claro, hazle pagar – le sonrió antes de salir

-Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Lanzó otro reducto contra una lámpara muy antigua. Cuando su madre regresara de viaje tendría problemas. Su habitación estaba totalmente destrozada. No había nada intacto. Se había despertó a las 5:00 am a correr, como siempre, pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la casa le echó un vistazo al profeta, que acababa de llegar. Se imaginaran su reacción cuando leyó el reportaje sobre su prometida. Lo peor fueron las fotos. Iba a matar a alguien.

-Señor – volvió a ver a la pequeña elfa, que estaba horrorizada al ver el estado de su amo – El señor Zabini y el señor Nott están en la sala de estar – _Perfecto. _Esos serían los primeros en pagar.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y atravesó la casa en segundos. Encontró a sus _amigos _sentados tranquilamente en el sofá de piel de serpiente.

-Draco ¿Ya lo leíste? – Theo se mantuvo estoico pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres con que si lo leí? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO LEÍ! – a pesar de que no quería parecer molesto no podía controlarse – QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN – ninguno de los dos se inmutó.

-Si te sientas, te contaremos todo – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

- ¡Typsi! – con un _plop_ apareció la elfina - ¡Dame el periódico! – le alcanzó el arrugado pedazo de papel - ¿¡Cómo piensan explicar estas fotos!? – en una estaba Zabini diciéndole algo al oído yp en la otra Theo la estaba abrazando.

-Esa fue tomada el día que dejé el departamento, fue nuestra despedida – eso tenía sentido pero aun así le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

-Y esta fue tomada un día que fuimos a almorzar y tenía el labial corrido, sólo le estaba avisando – eso también era razonable.

-¿Y las demás? – era obvio que sus amigos no podían saber pero no pudo evitar preguntarles. Las que más lo molestaban eran la de Weasly, Krum, Corner y McLaggen.

-Bueno no estoy seguro de la de McLaggen, pero esta… – dijo Theo señalando la de Corner - …fue tomada en la fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio, sólo bailaron una y después pasó el resto de la noche hablando con Potter y compañía – eso lo hizo sentir mejor – Ah, esta… - dijo apuntando a la de la comadreja – …es de hace años, mira el cabello de Weasly, acabábamos de entrar al Ministerio, creo que salieron sólo una vez.

-¿La de Krum? – sabía que estaba haciendo el papel de novio celoso pero no eran celos, no. Estaba cuidando su imagen - ¿Qué sabes de esa?

-Fue el año pasado cuando su equipo jugó la final contra Puddlemore, son amigos y él le regaló unas entradas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – quería maldecir a todos los imbéciles de las fotografías.

-Porque cuando jugamos con Potter y Weasly nos restregaron en la cara que incluso conocieron a los jugadores – ahora recordaba eso. Se calmó un poco, volvió a estudiar el artículo. Apretó los dientes tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

-No sé de qué te quejas – miró a su moreno amigo deseando estrangularlo – _Isabella _me contó.

-No tengo idea de a que te refieres – _Estúpida bruja bocona_, _nunca la volveré a llamar._

-No te hagas el estúpido – se miraron en una lucha silenciosa – Si tienen tanta información de Hermione, que no tiene nada que esconder, estoy seguro de que Skeeter tiene fotos de tu noche con mi prima, ¿Sabes que hará Granger cuando vea la foto?

-No sabrá que fue ese día – dijo sin darle importancia pero buscando en su cabeza alguna vía de escape.

-¿Entonces te cambiaste la ropa? – se quedó inmóvil, sin querer dejar a relucir su error – Malfoy_ Isa_ es mi prima, pero haría lo que fuera por sus 15 minutos de fama.

-Bueno Granger tendrá que aguantar porque tengo estas fotos para defenderme – replicó enseñándole de nuevo el periódico.

-Pero tú y todos en Gran Bretaña saben que Hermione Jean Granger, la reina de los leones, la chica de oro, el cerebro detrás de la caída de Voldemort, la sabelotodo come libros, la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación… – paró para retomar aire – …no es capaz de algo así ella es leal e incapaz de comportarse así – se levantó y caminó hasta donde Draco estaba parado – En cambio tú te acostaste con otra mujer después de que ella te llevara a comer con sus amigos.

-Estoy acabado – aceptó cayendo en cuenta de su error – Me odiará.

-Malfoy… - ellos sólo se trataban por el apellido por dos motivos: burlarse o regañarse – …ella es genial y Potter tiene razón, ya sufrió demasiado. O te arriesgas o la dejas libre. Inténtalo en serio, si después de este año sientes que no vale la pena estoy seguro de que ella misma te propondrá una manera de llevar al fiesta en paz.

Theodore se levantó del sillón y también lo enfrentó.

-Trabajé con ella por casi dos años y sé que es difícil, pero también es amable, divertida, bondadosa y sexi – le lanzó una mirada de reproche – Lo siento, pero es cierto, es sexi – si Theo no se callaba lo iba a golpear - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ella era una de las pocas personas que consideraba como su igual en intelecto, poder y talento. Aunque antes era sólo una niña agraciada, ahora era una mujer hermosa. Si la dejaba ir otro la aprovecharía. Odiaba la idea de verla con alguien más. No porque le importara o algo así, simplemente él era posesivo y no le gustaba compartir. Recordó el endiablado artículo. Sabía que ella no era pura basura como todo lo que esa bruja escribía. Si las cosas funcionaban con ella podría tener una vida no tan miserable y sus hijos ciertamente serían guapos, primeros en su clase y parte del equipo de Quidditch.

-Tienen razón, voy a darle una oportunidad – los Slytherin sonrieron complacidos con su respuesta, porque sabían que decía la verdad.

-Amo Malfoy, hay una señorita esperando por usted – si era una de sus compañeras de cama aprovecharía para terminar con ella

-Hazla pasar – Theo y Blaise iba hacia la chimenea – No se vayan, será más fácil terminar con quienquiera que sea si ustedes están aquí – asintieron y se acomodaron en el mismo sofá.

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a una chica con una enagua tubo que dejaba ver unas piernas de infarto y una blusa gris que apretaba donde era necesario. Era tan sexi que se le secó la boca. Entró apurada sin fijarse en nada, ni siquiera saludó.

-Malfoy, necesito tu ayuda – vio a los otros ocupantes – Blaise, Theo ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Hermione, bien gracias. Siento lo del reportaje – los miró sin poder evitar sentirse molesto por la familiaridad.

-No te preocupes – los ojos cafe lo miraron suplicantes – Todo es una bola de mentiras, Harry y Ron no están y necesito que me ayudes a darle su merecido a Skeeter

-No dudé de ti ni un minuto – creyó ver a Zabini rodar los ojos – ¿Soy tu segunda opción? – dijo haciendo un puchero. Si lo iba a intentar necesitaba empezar a trabajar en su relación.

-No sabía si querrías ayudarme – aunque su tono fue natural Draco notó la sombre de rojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.

-Estamos juntos en esto, dime cual es el plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos, aquí está el nuevo cap!**

* * *

Se miró al espejo por última vez, se veía totalmente ridículo. Granger lo había obligado a usar un atuendo muggle muy extraño, nada parecido a lo que él usaba. Según ella era la ropa adecuada para irrumpir en propiedad privada: un pantalón, una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto, guantes de cuero y un gorro, todo de color negro. Gracias a su musculoso y alto cuerpo se veía sexi, sin embargo se sentía como un payaso.

El plan era sencillo. Skeeter sólo trabajaba de seis de la tarde a nueve de la noche, como el resto del personal salía a las 8 tenían una hora para atraparla, hacerla transformarse en abejón y entregarla a los aurores. Draco añadió un paso más: buscar en la oficina cualquier prueba de su noche con la chismosa de _Isabella_. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Granger por algo que no pasaría de nuevo.

Usó la chimenea de su habitación y en un minuto estaba en la casa de su prometida.

-¡Granger! - la llamó en voz alta.

-¡Un segundo! - gritó la bruja desde su cuarto.

Se sentó a esperarla en el sofá, sabiendo que sería mucho más que eso.

Después de 15 minutos de haber llegado, la castaña se mostró. Nada podría haberlo preparado para el impacto. Su boca se secó de inmediato y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantenerla cerrada. Granger estaba vestida para matar, su conjunto también era negro y consistía de un pantalón de cuero, unas botas hasta la rodilla con unos tacones de infarto y una blusa igual a la suya, todo se ajustaba al apetecible cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando adivinar una cintura diminuta y unas curvas muy femeninas. No supo cuánto estuvo contemplando el espectáculo pero se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Tan mal me veo? – preguntó luciendo insegura, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirarla a la cara.

-Al contrario, te ves genial – respondió dando un paso hacia ella con gesto hambriento

-Tú tampoco te ves mal – dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron pareció aún más apenada, se alejó de él y caminó hasta la mesa para extender un pergamino con los detalles. La siguió complacido con la respuesta que obtuvo, era obvio que él la atraía, aunque eso era de esperar, era demasiado sexi para que una mujer se le resistiera.

Repasaron el proceso varias veces, hasta que ella estuvo segura de que saldría bien.

-¿No crees que ya repasamos demasiado? – ambos eran lo suficientemente listos para hacer su parte sin arruinarlo todo.

-¿Estás jugando? – lo miró como si hubiera pateado a un elfo en la cara – No es la primera vez que entró por la fuerza a un lugar – la dejó continuar sabiendo que sería la mejor forma de que liberara estrés – En primer año nos escabullimos en el cuarto de la piedra filosofal. En segundo en el despacho de Snape, tercero: la casa de los gritos y la torre donde estaba Sirius, quinto año: el departamento de Misterios y la Sala de Menesteres. ¿Recuerdas sexto año? – él asintió no queriendo revivir el segundo momento más bajo de su vida – Durante la guerra entramos al ministerio, donde éramos los más buscados, a Gringotts y a Hogwarts ¿Sabes cuándo las cosas fueron de acuerdo al plan? – negó con la cabeza para no interrumpir su monólogo - ¡Nunca! – terminó respirando pesadamente.

-Siento haber preguntado Granger – no pudo evitar sonar sarcástico ¡Pero esa bruja a veces se preocupaba mucho! – ¿Vamos?

Salieron al pasillo en silencio, concentrados en lo que iban a hacer, la tomó de la mano y aparecieron directamente en la recepción del periódico, gracias a los privilegios que Granger había adquirido por ser jefe de departamento. Ella caminó un poco adelante de él, dándole la oportunidad de recrearse con el paisaje. Esas piernas se veían muy bien en esos pants. Sonrió pensando en que, con esfuerzo, las disfrutaría pronto.

Se paró a unos pasos una puerta de roble con brillantes.

-Malfoy ¿recuerdas lo que debes hacer? – otra vez estaba nerviosa. Rodó los ojos tanto como le fue posible.

-No te preocupes - estiró la mano para apretar la de ella de forma reconfortante - Yo te sigo.

Ella sólo asintió, sorprendida por la muestra de consideración.

Con un golpe de la varita abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a la leona hacer el hechizo para transformar a la periodista fraudulenta en animal. Falló el primer tiro pero el segundo le dio de lleno en el pecho. Sin perder tiempo entró a la oficina, transfiguró el tintero en un frasco y aprisionó el insecto.

-¡Bien hecho Malfoy! – debido a la emoción de la victoria ella corrió hasta él y le echó los brazos al cuello, sin dudar un segundo la abrazó por la cintura - Gracias - susurró tan cerca de su oído que un escalofrío lo recorrió. La separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos. Inconscientemente se inclinó para hacer lo que su cuerpo le gritaba: besarla. Ella se dio cuenta y se echó para atrás de manera torpe, muy tímida – Creo que debemos encontrar pruebas de su acoso.

-Mejor llévatela ya – no podía dejarla vagar por esos cajones – Yo buscaré lo necesario – ella no se veía convencida – No quiero que escape.

-Está bien – dudó un momento, sin aviso se puso de puntillas y lo besó rápido en la mejilla – Te veo allí – sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se fue.

Esbozó su primera sonrisa sincera en años. Esa chica era inocente, seguramente le había costado mucho hacer eso. La culpa lo inundó con fuerza. Le había fallado desde el principio. Se prometió hacer lo necesario para merecer su confianza. Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse. Primero registró las gavetas del escritorio. ¡La desgraciada tenía cientos de sobres con fotos del trio! Cada uno tenía un nombre escrito y Draco reconoció el de varios paparazis. Eso serviría. También tenía archivos con los nombres de las personas más reconocidas. Llevaría eso también. Se sintió tentado de hacer una copia del de Granger. No, no podía violar así su privacidad. Halló cosas muy útiles pero nada sobre él.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido vio algo detrás de un horrible retrato de Skeeter. Movió la pintura y se topó con una caja fuerte. En su mansión tenía una así, tenía que usar el hechizo adecuado para abrirla.

Probó unos cuántos pero no funcionaron. ¿Cuál conjuro reflejaba la personalidad de la escritora barata?

-_Crucio_ - pronunció sintiéndose tonto por no haberlo pensado antes. Oyó un "clic" signo de su acierto.

La caja sólo contenía un cartapacio: lo revisó y encontró varios artículos listos para ser publicados. _Lo tengo._ Agitó un puño en el aire cuando encontró el suyo.

El alivio fue fugaz, en uno de los márgenes había una nota _"Gracias querida Rita por elegir nuestra revista, no sé si saldrá a la venta, de igual forma adjuntamos el dinero convenido"_

_¿Ahora qué diablos hago?_

* * *

Llevaba una hora esperando a Malfoy. Si en 5 minutos no llegaba lo iría a buscar. La vieja bruja estaba bajo custodia, pero como ya estaba registrada en la lista de animagos las pruebas de acoso eran indispensables. Cuando su paciencia estaba por acabar el rubio entró cargando pilas de documentos.

-¿Qué es todo eso? – Corner, que había estado sentado junto a ella todo el rato, se mostraba muy interesado en el caso - ¿Son pruebas? - el rostro del Slytherin se endureció ante Michael – Las llevaré a McMillan – Hermione creyó ver a Draco murmurarle algo cuando le pasó los documentos – Recibirán noticias apenas vuelva el jefe, mientras tanto ella estará detenida – sin despedirse de ella dio media vuelta y entró a una oficina.

-¿Potter? – asintió orgullosa de su amigo – ¿Nos vamos? – la expresión de su prometido perdió hostilidad al dirigirse a ella.

-Sí, estoy muerta – él le ofreció la mano para levantarse de la silla, acallando su conciencia feminista, la aceptó. Sintió como el aire la tragaba y apareció frente a su puerta.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Malfoy ¿Quieres pasar a tomar café? – quería agradecerle de alguna manera lo que hizo por ella.

-Gracias Granger pero estoy exhausto – dijo mirándola a los ojos. No sabía por qué pero la adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo. Él se inclinó hacia ella nuevamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza anticipando lo que venía. Una mezcla de decepción y alivio la llenaron cuando besó su frente - Dulces sueños – abrió los ojos pero ya había desaparecido.

En lugar de café se sirvió una taza de leche tibia. Se puso una pijama, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en la cama. Lo último que pensó antes de irse a dormir fue lo guapo que estaba Malfoy vestido de ladrón.

...

El sábado se despertó muy temprano, mejor dicho, su teléfono la despertó. Sin abrir los ojos buscó el aparato en la mesa de noche., como no dejaba de sonar lo contestó.

-¿Granger? - creyó reconocer la voz -¿Estás ahí? - sin su cerebro trabajando normalmente tardó un poco en responder.

-Hmm - se golpeó mentalmente por no ser capaz de responder de forma coherente.

-¡Son las 8! - gritó la persona del otro lado de la línea - Mueve tu hermoso trasero y arréglate, te llevaré a desayunar.

-¿Malfoy? - preguntó más despierta.

-¿Quién más te invita a salir? - sonó... coqueto, eso la detuvo de cortar la llamada y seguir durmiendo - Estaré ahí en media hora.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos – replicó, colgó y se apresuró al baño. No tenía tiempo para lavarse el cabello por lo que se lo sujetó en una cola de caballo alta. El clima era cálido así que se puso unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y una blusa gris claro de tela muy suave que combinó con unas zapatillas un poco más oscuras. Se aplicó una capa ligera de maquillaje y salió a la sala en el momento en que las llamas verdes inundaron la chimenea.

-Buenos días Granger - todavía no entendía el radical cambio de actitud - ¿Estás lista? - la manera en que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo la hacía sentirse inhibida.

-Buenos días a ti también - se felicitó por el tono de voz seguro que logró - ¿Usamos flu o aparecemos? - ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a donde la iba a llevar. Él no contestó, se limitó a poner una mano en su espalda para guiarla fuera de su piso. Ella lo dejó no queriendo parecer ruda. En el pasillo le ofreció el brazo, nuevamente aceptó.

Aparecieron en un jardín digno de un cuento de hadas. Había rosales de todos los colores, árboles de frutas, arbustos de bayas, lirios, margaritas, tulipanes... Todo en equilibrio perfecto. Siguió el sendero de mármol hasta un quiosco que estaba en el centro. Corrió como una niña hasta ahí. Había una mesa ya servida con fruta, pan, café, té, leche y un sinfín de reposterías. En ese momento recordó que no estaba sola. Volvió sobre sus pasos para buscarlo, caminó un poco y lo encontró sentado en una banca. Cuando se acercó, él le sonrió (una sonrisa de verdad, sin rastro de arrogancia o burla).

-Creo que no te volveré a traer - dijo dando unas palmadas en el espacio vacío a su lado.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta mucho - miró sus manos nerviosa.

-Por eso mismo - una mano delicada pero firme se posó bajo su cara, obligándola a mirarlo - Tanto que te olvidaste de mí - el tono de broma la ayudó a sentirse más cómoda.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso, puedes competir - se sintió torpe tratando de coquetear con él - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Nada personal, no quiero asustarte - levantó las cejas en forma sugestiva lo que la hizo reír.

-¿A qué se debe tu cambio de actitud? - se puso seria. Quería que fuera honesto.

Lo vio reflexionar su respuesta con una mano sujetándose la barbilla.

-Si soy sincero - comenzó con voz segura - Fue gracias al artículo de Skeeter, Blaise y Theo - le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuará -... Cuando lo leí por primera vez me sentí molesto - alzó una ceja recordando sus palabras "No dudé de ti". La ignoró y continuó con su relato - Theo y Blaise llegaron para hablar conmigo y me hicieron ver lo que ya sabía - esperó a que terminara pero se quedó callado.

-¿Y qué fue eso? - inquirió siguiéndole el juego.

-Que no eres así. Tú eres leal, valiente, bondadosa, moralista y todas esas cosas que hacen a los Gryffindors valiosos.

-Eso no explica tu transformación - odiaba mostrarse tan interesada, pero sabía que de otra manera no obtendría información. Él le agarró la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Me di cuenta de que vale la pena intentarlo, si funciona podemos ser razonablemente felices, si no, encontraremos una forma de salir de esto. Eres, posiblemente, la única capaz de hacer que mi vida no sea tan aburrida - sus ojos grises eran tan sinceros que aceptó sus palabras - Vamos a comer algo.

* * *

Draco volvió a ver el calendario, 23 de mayo. Llevaba más de un mes con la misma rutina: los miércoles, como hoy, iba a buscar a Granger y la llevaba a almorzar, al principio para evitar que pasara tiempo a solas con el italiano infeliz ese, ahora porque disfrutaba su compañía; los viernes la recogía después del trabajo para llevarla a cenar, el sábado ella iba a ver el partido de ex Gryffindors contra ex Slytherins y los domingos desayunaban juntos. Había descubierto que era divertida, sarcástica, inteligente, amable y bondadosa. Cada momento que pasaban juntos aprendía algo nuevo de ella que lo atraía aún más. Sólo dos cosas lo molestaban: la enorme cantidad de admiradores y la falta de contacto físico.

Si salían a un lugar público siempre había al menos un bueno para nada que intentaba acercarse a ella si él se levantaba al baño. Por eso tuvo que adoptar medidas desesperadas: comer en seco. A veces se le atoraba un bocado pero era necesario. No tomaba nada y aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de hacer del _uno._ No lo malinterpreten, se sentía orgulloso de estar con una chica hermosa, pero deseaba que los demás aprendieran a respetar. El otro problema es que ella no lo dejaba acercarse físicamente. Siempre que se despedían o que él hacía algo muy considerado le daba un beso en la mejilla que aunque era inocente lo dejaba con ganas de más. Luego se sonrojaba como si lo hubiera invitado a la cama y se iba. Sospechaba que su experiencia con el sexo se limitaba al beso con Weasly en esa foto. Gruñó al recordarlo.

-Señor Malfoy - su secretaria, una rubia exuberante que quería seducirlo apareció en su despacho.

-Dime Anabeth - usó el tono distante que adoptaba para recordarle su sitio.

-La señorita _Isabella Bernardi_ lo busca... - sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el posible peligro - ... no tiene cita pero dice que usted la recibirá - la mirada de reproche que le dedicaron los ojos azules no pasó por alto - ¿Qué hago?

-Déjala pasar.

-¿Le envió una excusa a la señorita Granger? - la bruja parecía contenta con la perspectiva.

-No, cuando sea hora de ir por mi prometida avísame - ella asintió y salió de la oficina. Respiró profundo preparándose para la confrontación.

-Draco _carissimo_ - el vestidito negro no dejaba nada a la imaginación, le pareció vulgar y no seductor -Me tienes abandonada - sin esperar invitación fue hasta el escritorio y se sentó encima, cruzando las piernas para mostrarlas en su totalidad.

-_Isabella_ - la saludó cortante, luchando por no caer en la tentación de ver el espectacular cuerpo - Bájate de ahí y siéntate en esa silla, como una persona decente – ella abrió la boca sorprendida por la dura respuesta pero obedeció - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte - el acento que antes le parecía sensual ahora se le antojaba cursi y sin gracia - Después de nuestra noche me dejaste plantada y no contestas mis mensajes - las lechuzas y los textos lo habían irritado tanto que cambió su número de teléfono y prohibió que le pasaran sus cartas - Supuse que estás muy ocupado y vine a _distraerte_ -bufó ante el tono sugestivo.

-No he estado ocupado, estoy comprometido - la miró con los ojos duros como acero.

-Pero no vas a rechazar a una bruja tan sensual como yo - estiró la mano para acariciarle la cara pero él fue más rápido y convocó un escudo protector para impedírselo.

-Mi futura esposa es más hermosa e inteligente que tú. Y por supuesto que te voy a rechazar - la expresión de la italiana cambió drásticamente - No me gustan la fáciles.

-¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? - preguntó levantando la voz.

-Fue un error que no pienso repetir, no eres más que una… - se calló cuando una nutria plateada apareció y la, ahora familiar, voz habló.

_-Malfoy hubo una emergencia en la oficina de al lado, un accidente con magia experimental, estoy en San Mungo así que no podré ir a almorzar. Lo siento_ - la luz desapareció y dejó a Draco en la incertidumbre, con una opresión en el pecho. Sonaba adolorida, se preocupó al instante. Nunca dejaba que la llevaran al hospital. Una _bludger_ la golpeó la primera vez que fue a uno de sus juegos y ella misma se había arreglado el brazo.

-Ahora que te deshiciste de ese estorbo podemos comer juntos – dijo la otra mujer feliz. Le dedicó una mirada amenazante. No perdería más tiempo ahí, tenía que asegurarse de que Granger estuviera bien. Avanzó a la chimenea y escuchó a la bruja gritarle.

-¿¡Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo!? - se detuvo y sin volver a verla respondió.

-Todo – la vio con desprecio, por lo que estuvo seguro- sería la última vez que se cruzarían, cogió un puño de polvos y los lanzó al fuego - ¡San Mungo!

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Todavía no ha salido el articulo de la aventura de Draco después de más de un mes... ¿será que alguien está planeando dárselo a Mione personalmente? Voy a hacer una votación para el siguiente cap, elijan dos de las siguientes opciones.**

**a-Draco tiene que cuidar a Hermione que está enferma.**

**b-Narcissa regresa y ordena conocer a su nuera.**

**c-Draco y Hermione hablan de la inexistente experiencia sexual de ella.**

**d-Empiezan los planes para la fiesta de cumpleaños del rubio y ella va en busca de su regalo junto a Ginny, Pansy, Daphne y Luna.**

**e-Una reunión de ex alumnos de Hogwarts a la que todos van.**

**f-Un malentendido entre Draco y Pucey cuestiona su masculinidad.**

**Sardes333: **Gracias por seguir mi historia y disfrutarla tanto.

**Kpezoa: **Creo que lo perdonará después de que pague sus culpas. Gracias por comentar.

**aRiElLa:** Draco celoso es uno de mis personajes preferidos también.

**Raquel: **Gracias como siempre por comentar en mis historias, PM

**Jeka Cullen S: **Muchas veces yo también lo quiero golpear.

**Lorena:** Me alegra que te guste… espero que no dejes de comentar.

**Bello:** aquí está tu cap, disfrútalo.

**Gloria: **A menos que muera o enferme esta historia la termino, no te preocupes

**Críticas, consejos o peticiones REVIEW, no subiré el próximo hasta que tenga 10 reviews (nerviosa)**

**besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!**

**Espero que sea más gracioso que el anterior, por favor dejen sus sugerencias, me ayudaría a continuar la historia.**

**Está vez no pondré un límite de reviews, de entre todas las sugerencias que lleguen, escogeré una para el siguiente cap... así que si quieren que algo específico pase, comenten**

**Besos**

* * *

Estaba completamente adolorida. Enviarle el _patronus_ a Malfoy le había drenado hasta la última gota de energía ¡y ahora no tenía huesos!

Estaba sentada en su oficina esperando por él para soportar su usual enfrentamiento con Alex y de pronto ¡Bam! Un humo rosa entró y cuando se dio cuenta estaba ciega, Harry y Ron llegaron corriendo a mitigar el caos pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Recuperó la vista al llegar a San Mungo pero hace segundos su sistema óseo se había evaporado.

No sentía dolor por el momento pero apenas le dieran la poción crece huesos eso cambiaría.

Acostada en la camilla, mientras esperaba al medimago, aprovechó para pensar en su vida. A Skeeter la habían encerrado por acoso hace casi un mes gracias a la ayuda de su prometido. Ahora salían varias veces por semana, su día preferido era el domingo, porque podía disfrutar del jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Se sentía cada vez más cómoda a su lado, solamente habían dos problemas: su falta de experiencia con los hombres. Nunca fue del tipo de chica natural en su interacción con el otro sexo. Sólo había besando a 3 chicos: Krum en cuarto, McLaggen en sexto y Ron durante la batalla y al final de su ÚNICA cita. Por eso cada vez que pensaba en besar a alguien como el rubio se sentía insegura ¡Por Dios él se había ligado a más mujeres que todo el resto de sus ex compañeros juntos! Tenía miedo de parecerle demasiado sosa en ese sentido. Suspiró deseando alejar la idea. El otro asunto es que aún no había podido vengarse de él. Observó a sus amigos pasearse de un lado al otro.

-Tienen que calmarse - dijo con la voz que usaba en Hogwarts para obligarlos a hacer tarea.

-¡Tus brazos y piernas parecen hechos de gelatina! - gritó histérico - ¡Soy Harry Potter y si alguien no viene a atenderla me las pagarán!

-Señor Potter el doctor vendrá en unos minutos, cálmese o tendremos que pedirle que se retire – la enfermera parecía aterrorizada ante el asesino de Voldemort.

-¡Que lo intenten! ¡Yo soy el que tiene la marca! – supo que las cosas se habían salido de control cuando el pelinegro usó esa carta.

-¡Puede morir aquí si no la revisan! - añadió Ron dramáticamente – Aguanta Mione, te salvaremos.

-Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter o se tranquilizan o se van – los amenazó.

En eso un misceláneo pasó y se ganó otra ronda de risas.

Sabía que estaban nerviosos pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Los iba a sacar cuando una voz la distrajo.

* * *

Salió por la chimenea del vestíbulo principal, sin perder un segundo se acercó a la recepcionista. La pelirroja se sonrojó a penas lo vio y comenzó a batir pestañas muy coqueta, el sólo bufó exasperado deseando encontrar a la fuente de sus preocupaciones.

-Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarlo? - le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí - respondió cortante y apresurado - Quiero saber dónde está Hermione Granger.

-¿Es su amiga? - buscaba entre los papeles con deliberada lentitud intentando ganar tiempo. _La odio._

-¿Qué si es mi amiga? - bajó la voz, volviéndola ronca. Ella se inclinó un poco, creyendo que había caído en sus ridículos intentos de seducción - ¡NO! ¡Es mi futura esposa y quiero verla! - eso la asustó pero estaba seguro de que había entendido el mensaje: no estaba interesado.

-Cuarto piso, habitación 437 - informó temblorosa.

No dijo siquiera gracias y corrió hasta el ascensor.

_435... 436... 437_

Supo que era ahí antes de ver el número, Harry "cara rajada" Potter y Ron "la comadreja que besó a su prometida" Weasly estaban dando alaridos como mujeres en labor de parto. Cada vez que veía al pelirrojo la irritación crecía en él, no podía evitar recordar la foto.

-¡Puede morir aquí si no la revisan! - el grito del ex pobretón le heló la sangre.

-¡Granger! - la llamó al entrar al cuarto, ignorando las miradas de confusión de los ex Gryffindors. Estaba acostada en la cama cubierta por una manta. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Hola Malfoy - la sonrisa que le dedicó le erizó la piel, se veía tan frágil.

-¿Qué te pasó? - dio unos pasos hasta estar junto a ella - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí - podía ver la mentira de lejos.

-No le creas hurón – a pesar de jugar Quidditch los sábados mantuvieron los apodos - ¿Recuerdas lo que me pasó con Lockhart? – asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin dejar de estudiar a su prometida – Sus brazos y piernas están sufriendo algo parecido.

-¿Te darán poción crece-huesos? - ella asintió y él sólo pudo imaginar el dolor que sentiría - ¿A dónde irás para recuperarte? - quería cuidar de ella.

-¡A su casa Malfoy! – replicó Potter cuando entró con un hombre de menos de 30, que fue directo a la castaña - ¿Se puede arreglar? – interrogó claramente angustiado.

-Claro Harry – alegó antes de inspeccionar a la bruja - Hola Mione – no le agrado mucho descubrir que ya se conocían, frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-Hola Roger - devolvió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Se conocen? - todos lo voltearon a ver, sorprendidos por lo duro de su tono, pero hizo a un lado la vergüenza.

-Sí - la chica no dio más información - ¿Y Ron? – cuestionó fijando su mirada en cara rajada, contuvo el deseo de bufar ante su inquietud por la presencia del fósforo.

-Lo envié a buscar los efectos secundarios, estaba histérico y ya no lo soportaba – ella rodó los ojos ante la mención, era obvio que pensaba que Weasly no era el único.

-¡Como tú! - lo acusó la enferma, él no le dio importancia y se fue a para al lado de Draco - ¿Y Rachel? - preguntó dirigiéndose al estúpido medimago.

-Tranquila, de mejor humor - compartieron lo que Draco calificó como una mirada enfermiza - Ven a cenar a mi casa cuando te mejores - eso cruzó los limites.

-Claro - la miró incrédulo ante su cinismo, iba a hablar pero ella no le dio oportunidad - Llevaré a mi prometido.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? - en ese momento se sintió perdido ¿lo iba a llevar a su cita? ¿Qué clase de ideas pervertidas tenía esa mujer?

-El rubio, Draco - su nombre lo hizo reaccionar. El mago se acercó y le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto - fijo su vista en la ofrenda y decidió aceptarla - Roger Granger, el primo de Herms - en ese momento quiso lanzarse un Crucio a sí mismo. La abstinencia lo iba a matar.

-Draco Malfoy, es un gusto conocer a mi futura familia política – la expresión del Slytherin se suavizó considerablemente – ¿Estará bien?

-Sí pero tendrá que reposar un par de semanas - la aludida arrugó la cara.

-No importa, Ginny y yo la cuidaremos.

-De ninguna manera, no van a cancelar su viaje por mi culpa, soy perfectamente capaz de estar sola - se cruzó de brazos obstinada.

-¡No lo eres! - respondieron los tres.

-Pero Charlie los está esperando – objetó severa – No pueden ser tan ingratos.

-Sabes que tú eres su punto débil, si sabe que estas enferma el mismo nos obligará a cuidarte – al percatarse de la expresión de molestia que al ex Slytherin no le dio la gana esconder rectificó – Es decir, eres como una hermanita para él.

-Yo te cuidaré - se ofreció sin pensarlo pero no se arrepintió.

* * *

_¿Escuché bien?_ Si no hubiera visto su boca moverse la castaña habría pensado que estaba alucinando.

-¿Ah? - se sintió estúpida por no ser capaz de articular una respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? - Harry parecía muy preocupado - ¿Tú trabajo?

-Ser el dueño tiene sus ventajas – respondió Malfoy como sí eso solucionara todo – ¿Aceptas? - a Hermione le costó un tiempo procesar que le estaba hablando a ella.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos? - tenía que discutirlo con él.

-Por supuesto. Aquí está la poción, tómatela - sin decir nada más arrastró a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

-¿No me quieres rechazar en público? - aunque sonó como una broma distinguió su nerviosismo.

-No es eso - el guapo y sexi r... ¿_Guapo y sexi? Controla tus hormonas._ La serpiente _(mucho mejor)_ se relajó al escucharla - Sólo quiero que aclaremos algo. No me voy a quedar en tu casa.

-¿Por qué? - su futuro esposo se veía ofendido por sus palabras - ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi hogar o mi familia?

-Es que... - se devanó los sesos buscando las palabras adecuadas -... No quiero dormir ahí, sé que ella está muerta pero aún tengo miedo - admitirlo frente a él la hizo sentir terrible. Cerró los ojos muy avergonzada – Todo me recordaría ese día.

-Si te hace sentir mejor una vez me lo hizo a mí - no se movió, no tenía valor para enfrentarlo - Fueron solamente unos segundos pero pensé que me volvería loco, no sé cómo hiciste para soportarlo - Hermione no pudo reprimir más su dolor y comenzó a sollozar. Él se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo para calmarla. Cuando pudo hacerlo se desahogó.

-Lo que más odié fue que tú, tu madre y tu padre me observaran – abrió los ojos para soltar todo su resentimiento – Que unas personas que siempre me miraron con desprecio estuvieran para contemplar mi momento más bajo – la mirada de él se endureció pero no le importaba – Hasta hace un par de años aún lloraba antes de dormir. Cada vez que lo recuerdo la humillación vuelve a mí – él iba a decir algo pero no lo dejó – ¡Dime cómo quieres que regrese a ese lugar infernal!

-¿Crees que sólo ustedes sufrieron? – el tono rudo y su expresión de desprecio la enfadaron – ¡Vivimos con Voldemort! – se fue hasta la otra esquina de la habitación seguramente para estar lo más lejos posible de ella - ¡Cada día podía ser el último!

-Conozco el sentimiento – bajó la voz sintiéndose muy cansada de repente – ¿Pero no estaban ustedes luchando por sus creencias?

-Tenía 17 años, sólo creí lo que me enseñaron – por un segundo pareció herido pero de inmediato lo disimulo.

-Yo también tenía 17, tu padre me ofreció convertirme en mortífaga a cambio de mi vida y la de mi familia. A la semana siguiente ellos estaban en Australia y yo me estaba preparando para luchar – fijó su vista en los ojos grises – La edad no es pretexto.

-¡Perdón por no ser perfecto! – otra vez le estaba alzando la voz – ¡Perdóname por tener miedo y no ser un maldito Gryffindor! – cogió el florero y lo lanzó contra la pared, ella no se amedrentó – ¿Sabes Granger? No todos podemos alcanzar tus estándares morales. Tal vez por eso nadie ha querido salir contigo en todo este tiempo. Eres rígida como tabla, no conozco a un hombre tan estúpido como para querer acercarse a ti - cuando terminó el rostro del rubio se contrajo en claro arrepentimiento.

-Vete - lo cortó en seco.

-Granger...

-Cállate, dame la poción y vete – no gritó, se esforzó mucho por no poner ninguna emoción en su voz.

Él le dio la medicina y se sentó en un sillón, cerca de la cama.

-Quiero que te largues Malfoy – sentía su llanto amenazar y no quería que lo presenciara.

-No me iré, dije cosas que no siento y tienes derecho a estar enojada pero no voy a dejarte sola – por un lado sabía que era verdad y estaba agradecida con él por quedarse, pero por otro lado lo único que la castaña quería era que se fuera, no quería volver a verlo nunca. Él siempre tenía la facultad de hacerla sentir insegura y en ese momento ella lo odiaba por eso.

-No me gusta la caridad. Déjame sola - quería empujarlo fuera de su vida - No creo que tú seas el estúpido que quiere estar cerca de m... - no pudo decir más porque él se levantó del sillón y la besó.

* * *

No procesó lo que estaba pasando hasta que ella comenzó a responder. Estaba tan enojado con ella por ser tan buena, tan correcta e incorruptible, molesto con sus padres por hacerlo creer una estupidez y sobre todo furioso con él mismo por no tener ni un poco de valor para cambiar de bando, para ser de los buenos. Cuando vio su expresión herida supo que había ido muy lejos. No la podía dejar, sentía que sí se iba algo se rompería para siempre. Cuando ella le habló con ese tono Draco no pudo contenerse más. No la iba a perder.

Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos. Acunó el delicado rostro entre las manos para profundizar el beso. Ella era adictiva, su sabor, su olor... Succionó el rosado labio inferior rogando por permiso. Ella los separó dándole espacio a su lengua de explorar su boca. Cuando ella gimió, el rubio tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para separarse, estaban en un hospital y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con muchas ganas. La miró a los ojos temiendo lo que vendría.

-¿Qué fue eso? – las órbitas chocolate estaban muy dilatadas, seguramente por la mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, su autoestima creció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Hermione - su nombre se sintió bien en la lengua viperina - Me encantas, lo que dije son mentiras, sólo estaba molesto conmigo mismo por todo.

-No te creo - bajó la cabeza para evitarlo pero pudo captar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Mírame – sintió remordimiento por el tono autoritario pero detestaba no poder estudiar su expresión al hablar – Eres perfecta y cientos de hombres, literalmente, quieren estar contigo, yo soy uno de ellos – eso la hizo alzar el rostro algo que Draco agradeció.

-¿Ah sí? – sonaba escéptica – ¿Quiénes según tú?

-Yo, el italiano ese, Corner, Krum, McLaggen, McMillan...

-¡Para! – suplicó azorada – Entiendo tu punto, pero no puedes lastimarme cada vez que te enojes, no lo permitiré. Tienes que buscar otra forma de lidiar con tus demonios – sintió la esperanza inundarlo, ella estaba cediendo.

-Lo sé Hermione, lo siento – ella dudó un momento lo que hizo que en su mente comenzaran a surgir mil ideas para obligarla a perdonarlo.

-Acepto tu disculpa. Y yo también lo siento, no debí descargar en ti toda mi frustración – se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, pero con suavidad – Draco... ¿ahora... hacemos... esto? – preguntó entre roces.

-¿A... qué... te... refieres? - decidió bajar a su cuello para darle tiempo de contestar.

-A besarnos – succionó un poco detrás de la oreja – Mmmm – esa fue la señal de retirada, ella no estaba en condiciones y si seguía no podría parar. Ambos respiraban con pesadez y eso sólo lo calentó más.

-Yo no tengo intención de parar en un futuro próximo, ¿te molesta? – era una pregunta retórica, ella había disfrutado tanto como él. Su orgullo masculino se infló cuando negó con la cabeza.

-¡Aaaah! – un alarido de dolor salió de los labios de Hermione, que ahora estaban rojos por los besos. Sujetó la delicada mano, la poción empezaba a hacer efecto.

-Aguanta un poco, voy por un doctor...

-No Draco, quédate – cuando escuchó su nombre regresó a su lado y la besó en la frente – Sólo usa el encantamiento aturdidor.

-Ni en tus sueños – no iba a maldecirla – Llamaré a tú primo, te dará algo para el dolor.

-No, usa _Desmaius _– escrutó el rostro extrañado, ella nunca pediría algo así – No me gusta tomar pociones para dormir, tampoco para el dolor.

-¿Por qué? – no estaba seguro de si debía creerle o no.

-No te voy a contar – hizo un puchero muy dulce y Draco capturó sus labios de nuevo cayendo en la tentación, pero los dejó cuando ella volvió a quejarse.

-Eso es todo, voy por tu primo.

-No por favor – se quedó quieto expectante – Odio el sabor, casi siempre me hechizo yo misma pero no puedo sujetar mi varita.

Esperó que se riera de él, creyó que era una broma pero no fue así. Se rio fuerte. Muy fuerte. _Está chiflada. _Ella parecía indignada, pero él no podía parar, la bruja más valiente y lista del mundo no era capaz de tomar medicinas.

-No es gracios... ¡Aaaah! – eso detuvo el buen humor del mago.

-Te guste o no, voy por tu doctor.

* * *

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el hospital. Se estiró. _¿Tengo huesos de nuevo? _

Hizo la prueba de alcanzar su varita y lo logró _¡Yey!_

Draco no estaría ahí, como por su culpa tuvo que tomar pociones le gritó que no quería verlo al despertar. _Me hizo caso._

-Mione ya estás despierta – hasta ese momento no se había fijado que en la silla de la esquina estaba su prima Rachel, muy sonriente.

-Hola Rach ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sentó con cuidado, sin sentir dolor alguno.

-Vine a visitarte – se acercó a la cama se acomodó junto a ella – Él estaba muy preocupado, lo tuve que forzar para que fuera a tomar un baño. Creo que ha cambiado.

-Yo también lo pienso – decirlo en voz alta la hizo sentirse liviana – De todas formas tengo que darle una lección.

-Por supuesto – concedió la pequeña brujita.

Los hermanos Rachel y Roger Granger eran los únicos miembros de la familia que recordaban a Hermione. Siendo brujos ella no tuvo necesidad de borrarles la memoria. Se graduaron de Beauxbeatons hace diez años, tenían 27 y eran ex miembros de la orden. Ahora Rach era la editora de la revista _Witches_. Cuando compró la historia de Malfoy e _Isabella Bernardi_ voló a contárselo a su prima. Ella decidió no hacer nada hasta después de que la revista saliera. No estaba ni molesta, ni herida con la aventura ¡Esa noche había salido desastrosa! Ella sabía que él no la amaba. Las cosas eran distintas ahora, si Draco tuviera una aventura en ese momento lo mataría.

A pesar de todo eso, ella lo haría pagar por mentirle. Cuando la historia fuera publicada el siete de junio, dos días después de su cumpleaños, lo haría sufrir y rogar por perdón. Nadie nunca se enteraría de la verdad. De eso estaba segura.

-¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Y Samy? – cuando regresó los recuerdos de los Granger se dio cuenta de algo horrible: nunca podrían acordarse de ella. Puso tanto empeño que simplemente no podía deshacerse, ellos la conocían como Hermione Potter, la mejor amiga de los gemelos.

-Están muy bien, harán una enorme fiesta por sus dieciséis años – la castaña supo que no estaba invitada - ¿tú cómo estás? – demandó evitando el tema incómodo.

-Bien, felizmente comprometida – aseguró con ironía.

-Pues yo creo que si estás feliz – debatió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nos estamos llevando bien, él no ha tenido ni una sola aventura – no estaba segura a que se debía el cambio.

-Lo sé – le dio un beso en la frente – Me voy pequeña, tu hombre debe estar por llegar – se bajó de la camilla – Nos vemos cuando te mejores.

-Adiós Ra – a penas su prima salió inició una búsqueda frenética por su teléfono. Vagó por toda la habitación. Hasta que vio lo que parecía ser su bolsa de viaje debajo de la cama, se agachó para intentar alcanzarla.

-Me fascina el panorama pero no creo que deberías estar haciendo eso Hermione – se congeló al escuchar la masculina voz de su ¿novio?

-Draco… - sus manos estaban temblando – Hola.

-Hola… - caminó hasta ella la levantó en brazos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? – movió pies y manos para intentar escapar.

-Te regreso a donde debes estar – dijo poniéndola en la cama – Te ves mejor.

-Me siento bastante bien – los labios del rubio se veían tan tentadores, si estiraba un poco el cuello podría sacar la lengua y lamerlos lentamente… _Pervertida, piensa en helado. Bueno podría ponerles helado también… Arrrg intenta controlarte _– Tú pareces cansado.

-Dormir es lo último en lo que pienso cuando una mujer hermosa está acostada en una cama cerca de mí, con una bata que le queda grande y deja al descubierto sus lindos hombros – la sencillez con la que se expresó hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y escondiera la cabeza entre las manos – Te lo voy a pedir otra vez, mírame cuando te hablo – sintió los níveos dedos vagar por su cuello, alzó el rostro y fue sorprendida con un beso. Sin perder un segundo pasó sus brazos por la nuca de la serpiente, para pegarlo más a ella. Él gruño al sentir su entusiasmo y aprovechó para atacar con su lengua. Ella lo copió y pronto, sin saber cómo, estaba debajo de él, la necesidad de tomar aire lo hizo descender por su cuello.

-Para… Mmmm… Draco… Detente – no estaba segura de que él pudiera entender sus palabras entrecortadas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó frenando pero sin separarse - ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso – como pudo se liberó del cuerpo masculino y se sentó con la espalda recargada a la cabecera – Creo que estamos yendo muy rápido – él no alegó nada, se enderezó y tomó posición a su lado – Y no quiero que mi primera vez sea en… - se paralizó tan pronto como lo soltó.

-¿Eres virgen? – el tono de incredulidad la hizo querer que la cama se la tragara _¿Y si me hago la dormida? No. ¿Habrá algún hechizo que vuelva a una cama un agujero negro?_

-Vete – rogó escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas.

-Oh vamos no seas infantil – le dio un manotazo al escucharlo reír – No te puedes esconder ahí para siempre.

-No lo haré, cuando me traigan mi desayuno usaré la cuchara para cavar un hoyo hasta el otro lado del mundo donde comenzaré una nueva vida – eso hizo que el soltara una nueva oleada de carcajadas. _Por favor llévame ahora._

* * *

Ese era definitivamente uno de los mejores días de su vida. Hermione Granger, una de las mujeres más sensuales que él había conocido. Su prometida, la futura madre de sus hijos era _virgen._ Él sería su primer y último hombre, ningún bastardo depravado tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo. Quería saltar y bailar la macarena. Hace un minuto estaba frustrado porque ella no quiso seguir lo que estaban haciendo, pero en ese momento, a pesar de su molesta _dureza_, estaba dichoso.

-No tienes por qué estar avergonzada – quería ver su adorable cara sonrojada – Por favor, necesito que me mires cuando hablamos – ella dejó de sujetar la ropa de cama, él lo tomó como su autorización para retirarlas, con mucho cuidado se deshizo del escudo. Tenía los parpados apretados y una expresión de congoja inigualable. Se desternilló de la risa.

-Si lo que quieres es mofarte, sabes dónde está la salida – reprochó ella, cuando por fin tuvo acceso a esos hipnotizantes ojos cafés el deseo volvió a aflorar. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia ella, para darle tiempo de quitarse si estaba muy enojada - ¿Me vas a besar?

-¿Quieres que lo haga? – interpeló rozando su narices, lo que le envió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-No – definitivamente no esperaba eso. Arrugó la frente pero se relajó cuando ella sonrió – Cierra los ojos y mantén tus manos atrás. Yo quiero hacerlo.

-Traviesa – murmuró acatando las órdenes. Era la primera vez que ella era tan atrevida. Primero rozó cada párpado, la nariz, la mandíbula y cuando llegó a su cuello el pulso de Draco iba a mil por hora, jadeó un poco, anhelando el contacto boca a boca. Intentó mover los brazos para controlar la situación pero ella se lo impidió.

-No, ya sabes las reglas – con mucho esfuerzo regreso a la posición inicial. Ella se acercó a la boca, beso la comisura y después… nada – ¿Todavía te quieres burlar de mí?

Abrió los ojos de inmediato para verla entrar en el baño.

-¡Regresa acá Granger!

* * *

Cuando le dieron de alto, más tarde ese mismo día, Draco decidió no dejarla sola. Fue a su mansión a recoger ropa y algunos papeles. Estaba alistando las cosas tan rápido como podía, Hermione y la comadreja estaban solos, Potter y la loca pelirroja estaban ocupados haciendo preparativos.

-Amo, la señora quiere verlo – no había escuchado a Typsi y la impresión lo hizo volar la maleta.

-¿Ya regresó? – pensó que tenía más tiempo.

-Sí, lo espera en el estudio.

-Arregla este desastre y empaca todo lo necesario para dos semanas.

Cuando entró al estudio su madre estaba sentada con un periódico, tocó la puerta, ella hizo un gesto con la mano. Se dejó caer en una silla frente a ella, tomó una de las tazas de té que estaban servidas y la esperó.

-Buenas tardes hijo – saludó bajando El Profeta. Casi ríe por el inusual tono formal.

-Madre me alegra verte ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje por Europa? – le siguió el juego aunque no tenía deseos de saber porque quería evitar el tema central.

-Oh Dragón no me tortures – Narcissa Malfoy era dulce y un poco infantil – Cuéntame todo ¿Cómo es ella?

-Te habías tardado – ella le sacó la lengua de una manera muy poco madura y Draco le correspondió - ¿Qué quieres saber? – tomó un trago de la bebida caliente.

-¿Voy a ser abuela pronto? – escupió todo el té en el rostro de su mamá sorprendido por la pregunta – Querido si no sentías deseos de responder, nada más tenías que decirlo.

-Lo siento mamá pero ¿Cómo preguntas eso? – _Necesito escapar, esta conversación ya la tuve y no la voy a repetir._

-Draco te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que sentirte avergonzado, es completamente normal que quieras mantener relaciones sexuales con una bruja tan hermosa como Granger – se iba a arrancar las orejas con _sectunsempra_

-¡Ma! Te lo he dicho mil veces, no voy a hablar de eso contigo – _Que alguien me salve por favor._

-Soy una mujer moderna hijo, no creas que yo no tengo necesidades – ok, eso lo decidía, _avada kedavra _era el ganador – Todavía ahora que tú padre no está, las visitas domiciliarias que ofrece Azkaban son mi consuelo… - la imagen mental fue devastadora, nunca volvería a dormir.

-¡Si dices una palabra más no tendré hijos hasta los treinta! – eso fue todo lo que necesito la hermosa mujer para callarse. Le dedicó una mueca llena de resentimiento.

-Manipulador.

-Soy tu hijo – ambos sonrieron a eso – Me voy, me quedaré un par de semanas con ella. Tuvo un accidente y no puede estar sola, la dejé con Weasly pero debo regresar rápido – eso le recordó que la había dejado con su ex, maldita foto, siempre lo molestaría

-¿Estará bien?

-Si la tocó lo mataré, si no pues me imagino que estará bien – respondió confundido por la preocupación de su madre por la integridad de la comadreja.

-Me refería a mi futura nuera – sintió el rostro arder. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se avergonzaba, pero en ese momento quería desintegrarse – Es bueno ver que te interesa. Dale mis saludos.

-Lo haré – sin perder tiempo huyó, rogando que su prometida aceptara usar el _Obliviate _en él.


	6. Chapter 6

Apareció en el pasillo y sacó de su pantalón una llave que la castañita le había dado.

_Los voy a matar._

La comadreja estaba encima de Hermione en el sillón, besándola con entusiasmo y ella le recompensaba con gemiditos. Lo único que podía ver de ella era sus pantuflas.

-_Stupefy _– el ex pobretón salió volando y chocó contra la pared, corrió y lo sujetó del cuello para golpearlo a gusto - ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI MUJER! – le gritó a la cara.

-¡DRACO SUÉLTALO! – la voz de Pansy fue un balde de agua fría - ¿¡Qué mierda piensas que haces!? – Soltó a Weasly quel le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, muy fuerte, pero no lo derrumbó.

-¿Estás loco Malfoy? – se volvió para enfrentar a la pareja - ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Yo también quiero saberlo – la única que faltaba salió del cuarto, muy confundida y caminando con un poco de dificultad - ¿Por qué golpeas a Ron? – miró la chimenea con anhelo, ojalá pudiera escapar de ahí.

-Pensé que te estaba besando – murmuró muy bajo.

-¿Qué? Repite eso, no oí – esa mujer de cabello rebelde sería su perdición.

-Pensé que eras tú en el sillón – su voz fue un poco más alta pero aún incomprensible para ellos.

-¡En voz alta Draco!

-¡Que pensé que te estaba besando a ti! – el rubio sentía el rostro arder con pena. Pans y el estúpido ese comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

-¿Por qué? – su prometida parecía indignada pero entretenida por su confesión.

-Lo único que vi fueron sus pies – todos se fijaron en los zapatos de conejo - ¿Qué querían que hiciera?

-Tienes problemas de celos hurón – fulminó con la mirada a el pelirrojo – Lo mejor es que yo y mi novia sigamos lo que estábamos haciendo en mi casa.

-Adiós chicos, Draco, compórtate – su amiga les dedicó una sonrisa antes de ser arrastrada a las llamas.

La serpiente se sentó en una silla con los codos en las rodillas y se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinándolo de manera sexi. Escuchó al motivo de su descontrol correr otra silla para sentarse a su lado. Una suave mano le acarició la mejilla. Reuniendo valor levantó el rostro.

-¿Estás celoso de Ron? – su tono suave, dulce y comprensivo lo hizo sentirse peor. No podía desconfiar de ella – ¿No confías en mí? – _Eres adivina._

-No es eso - ¿Cómo explicarle lo que le estaba pasando cuando ni el mismo lo entendía? – Eres muy hermosa, sensual, inteligente, divertida, valiente y muchos están locos por ti – la mueca de incredulidad que le dedicó lo exasperó – ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño!

-¿Ah? – verla rascándose la nuca como una persona normal que no entiende algo lo hubiera hecho reír de no ser por su admisión de un hecho muy humillante.

-Cuando salimos a comer no me levanto al baño porque cuando vuelvo algún tipo está tratando de ligarte – apenas lo dijo su rostro comenzó a arder. _Trágame silla._

-¿Por eso comes en seco? – Draco asintió sin mirarla a los ojos – No lo sabía – no había ni un rastro de burla en ella.

-Yo sé que tú no vas a traicionarme pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto, no tienen respeto por nada – No estaba celoso, solo ofendido, un Malfoy nunca es celoso – ¿Me entiendes? – su respuesta fue un bostezo comunal. Se veía exhausta. La levantó en brazos de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó su chica hundiendo su nariz en el masculino cuello desatándole un escalofrío.

-Te llevo a descansar bonita.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó, ya era de noche. Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. En la tarde había visto una faceta de Draco muy dulce. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba, aunque no había admitido sus celos, eran tan obvios. Se movió en la cama hasta dar con algo sólido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su prometido, sin camisa y con unos pantalones de yoga. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y en conjunto parecía un ángel provocativo. Él parecía estar dormido por lo que tomó ventaja para mirarlo. _¿Y si paso un dedito por su muy tonificado pecho? No lo hagas Mione, sé fuerte. ¿Más fuerte que un dedo? Ah pasaré la mano. No Hermione, mala, nada de perversiones._ Sin dudar más con mucha delicadeza posó su mano derecha en sus definidos pectorales y de ahí la movió por los brazos.

-Si no te detienes, no respondo – sintió su cara arder al ser descubierta. De inmediato comenzó la retirada – Quieres que vayamos lento y lo haremos, pero mi autocontrol tiene sus límites.

-Lo… lo… lo siento – la castaña deseo haber sonado menos afectada - ¿Qué haces así, aquí?

-Era tú cama o la de Weasly y no tengo deseos de dormir donde Potter hace sus cosas – por fin buscó su mirada, arrugando la nariz con disgusto - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

-Bueno, te prepararé algo – con rapidez se puso sobre ella y la beso sólo por un par de segundos – Te llamaré cuando esté listo – suspirando se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Hermione también salió de la cama para cambiarse, se puso la ropa cómoda que solamente reservaba para días libres. Era una camisa que Harry había comprado pero se había encogido y un pantalón corto que tenía desde los 14 años.

Se estaba sujetando el cabello cuando la serpiente entró. Lo vio por el espejo, sus ojos grises admiraron todo su cuerpo y luego tragó.

-Tienes que cambiarte, ya te advertí que tengo mis limites – después de recorrer su cuerpo una última vez salió como si estuviera caminando sobre carbón ardiendo.

Ella no puedo evitar reír en voz alta. Se puso un pantalón para dormir largo y una camiseta blanca para comer. En la mesa solamente había hamburguesas vegetarianas y vino, una extraña combinación.

-Draco sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños… - tenía que aclarar eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-

-La cancelé – la interrumpió antes de tomar un trago de la deliciosa bebida – Tú no entrarás a la mansión y yo no haré una fiesta si mi futura esposa no va.

-Gracias – en un impulso pasó sus brazos por encima de la mesa hasta la nuca de él y lo atrajo hasta ella – Significa mucho para mí – le susurró antes de besarlo. Como siempre él respondió con ganas y sin despegarse rodeó la mesa. La levantó y posó sus grandes manos en la cintura. Ella se abrazó más a él. Cuando profundizaron el beso la castaña gimió, lo que hizo que el rubio parara.

-Deberíamos terminar de comer – comentó jadeando, Hermione asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor.

* * *

Tres días. Llevaba tres días cuidando de su prometida. Tres días que se traducían en muchas duchas heladas. El atuendo de la primera noche no salió del closet de nuevo y Draco no sabía si estar agradecido, el cuerpo de Granger en esa ropa gastada era lo más tentador. Estaba acostado en la cama, apoyado en un codo, esperando que ella despertara para que ir a la oficina a recoger unos papeles, por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarla sola. Con delicadeza le acarició el rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonita?

-¿Es costumbre tuya observar a las personas cuando duermen? – la expresión de ella se tornó burlona y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se inclinó y le dio un beso de buenos días. Ella reaccionó como siempre, entregándose. Se separó antes de escuchar un gemido, si llegaba tan lejos en la cama no habría forma de parar. Ella abrió un ojo - ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano?

-Porque tengo que ir a mi oficina y quiero que me acompañes – ella se sentó de golpe y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios antes de correr al baño. Soltó una carcajada ante su entusiasmo.

-Me ducharé en el de invitados, te quiero lista en veinte minutos.

El agua helada lo ayudó a relajarse un poco, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa tipo polo verde y una jacket de cuero café, sólo iba a recoger unas cosas, no necesitaba un traje.

Su bonita… _Wow ¿De dónde salió es? Bueno es bonita, hermosa y ciertamente es mía. _Su bonita salió del cuarto con un atuendo muy parecido, las botas negras de tacón alto le añadían unos centímetros pero no los suficientes para hacerla parecer alta. _Adorable._

-¿Vamos? – le extendió la mano como una invitación que ella aceptó – ¡Industrias Malfoy, oficina principal!

* * *

Entraron en la oficina y sin soltarle la mano, Draco la arrastró hasta el escritorio.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy – Anabeth apareció en la puerta, su enagua era demasiado corta y su voz trataba de ser seductora – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – el doble sentido de las palabras lo incomodó.

-Buenos días Anabeth, ella es mi prometida la señorita Hermione Granger – hasta ese momento pareció reparar en la castaña. La atrevida secretaria le dedicó un gesto de desprecio que enmascaró muy bien – Hermione ella es la secretaria de Presidencia.

-Hola – la voz severa de su prometida lo sorprendió, ella soltó su mano y se sentó en su regazo – Trae dos cafés, sin azúcar, con un poco de leche. Puedes irte – la sonrisa de suficiencia de la castaña fue muy erótica para Draco.

-¿Disculpe? – lo disgustó el tono rebelde que usó con la futura dueña de la compañía.

-La escuchaste, rápido – recalcó Draco, Hermione le dedicó una mirada complacida al rubio, y lo besó con rapidez en la boca.

-¿Esperas algo? – le preguntó burlona a la exuberante mujer.

-No señorita, en seguida los traigo.

Tan pronto como Anabeth salió ella se puso de pie.

-Con razón te gusta trabajar – el resentimiento captó la atención de Draco ¡Estaba celosa!

-No sé de qué hablas – alegó acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-De la modelo que tienes como secretaria – replicó intentando soltarse.

-Es muy hermosa, es cierto – aguanto las ganas de reírse para ver hasta dónde podía llegar - ¿Te molesta?

-No, no tiene por qué molestarme. Suéltame – aunque ella usaba toda su fuerza era ridículo siquiera pensar en que pudiera ganarle al enorme y musculoso Slytherin.

-Además es muy inteligente – continuó divertido.

-Me alegra, suéltame – su voz sonó furiosa. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba alejarse de él.

-Y muy divertida – dijo apretándola más.

-¡Déjame! – ordenó a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento – ya la broma no parecía graciosa - ¿Te sientes mal? - ¿la habría lastimado? _Bruto, acaba de recuperar sus huesos._

-¿Te has acostado con ella? – la pregunta tomó a la serpiente descolocado ¿Le mentía o le decía la verdad? – Responde.

-Una vez hace ocho meses – aceptó no queriendo esconderle más cosas, lo de la italiana vulgar era suficiente – Juro que fue sólo esa vez.

-Quiero que la eches – sus ojos estaban llenos de agua y su voz sonó como una súplica, no entendía porque le afectaba tanto verla así.

-¡Anabeth! – la desvergonzada entró con una sonrisa ante el llamado de su jefe.

-Dígame señor Malfoy – si eso era lo que Granger quería, no se lo negaría.

-Estas despedida, recoge tus cosas y pasa por tu cheque a personal – le informó la futura señora Malfoy con total seriedad.

-Draco por favor dime que es una broma – la rubia caminó hasta él e intentó agarrarlo del brazo. La castaña se lo impidió - ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Mi prometida quiere que te vayas y para mí, eso es suficiente – le señaló la puerta, dando el tema por cerrado.

* * *

-Hermione ¿Qué fue eso? – la pregunta del hurón la dejó desconcertada. No confiaba en él cerca de mujeres hermosa, después de todo, ya la había engañado una vez.

-Draco en las últimas semanas tú me has empezado a importar – con esa pequeña confesión se ganó una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar – Sé que ella es mucho más hermosa que yo y me hizo sentir… -_ Insegura. _Jamás lo diría – Si esto va a funcionar necesitar alejar la tentación.

-Tú eres mi única tentación. Eres mil veces mejor que ella – estudió el atractivo rostro buscando algún indicio de mentira – Eres la primera chica que me preocupa, me desafía y me provoca, todo con la ropa puesta – bajó la cara, avergonzada por sus palabras – Mírame cuanto te hablo – otra vez ese detestable y sexi… _¿Sexi? Tendrás que buscar algo para normalizar tus hormonas Granger. _Otra vez ese detestable e irritante tono autoritario – No sé qué siento por ti, pero me importas, no te voy a lastimar.

-Toma lo que sea que necesitas, quiero que nos vayamos a casa – él asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Dame un minuto.

* * *

…

* * *

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-No.

-Sí-

-Genial, iré a cambiarme – feliz con su victoria corrió hasta la habitación.

-Granger ven acá que esto no ha terminado – le gritó su prometido desde la sala – No saldremos hasta que estés totalmente recuperada.

-_Malfoy _ya terminó mi reposo, hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero llevarte a celebrarlo – ya lo había decidido.

-Lo haremos después, no hoy y no en una de esas cosas mortales – debatió a través de la puerta.

-Un parque de diversiones no es letal – se cambió la playera y los zapatos. Él no dijo nada más. El que calla otorga ¿No? Salió a la sala sonriendo pero se detuvo en seco.

-Señorita Granger – la elegante mujer se acercó extendiendo la mano – Un gusto en conocerla.

-Ya nos conocíamos señora Malfoy, en su mansión, hace unos años – respondió sin malicia, como un reflejo, cuando vio a los dos rubios palidecer rectificó – Pero es un gusto verla de nuevo.

-Quería hacerle una visita, pero creo que no soy oportuna – se revolvió afligida, seguramente por el comentario de su nuera – Siento haberla molestado.

-¡No! Espere… - se iba a arrepentir toda su vida por lo que iba a hacer – Vamos a salir ¿Nos quiere acompañar?

-No es necesario Her… - Draco no parecía convencido pero su madre le ganó la partida.

-Por supuesto que iré.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**a los no registrados**

**Lorena: Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sacarte al menos una sonrisa.**

**bello: Gracias por decir que soy tu favorita, espero no decepcionarte, en el próximo cap irán a un karaoke y tal vez tenga que bailar la macarena jajajaja**

**arimales: actualiz veces por semana, así que no te aburras.**

**Espero que les guste el cap!**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Si recibo menos de 10, tardaré muchísimo más en actualizar...cualquier crítica o recomendación me ayudará**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí está el cap!**

**Cualquier cosa reconocible de la franquicia de HP le pertenece a J.k**

**Les quisiera pedir que por favor voten por mi fic ****Luz de Luna**** para el reto temático del foro "la Sala de los Menesteres" "Los opuestos se atraen"**

**Las canciones son Firework de Katy Perry.**

**Me vale un cu de los Ajenos (un grupo genial, escuchen mi norte y ya no te lloro más, por mi, siiii?)**

**Sabes una cosa.**

**La cosa más bella.**

* * *

En las dos horas que llevaba en el "Parque de diversiones" Draco sacó varias conclusiones: el nombre era un engaño, las personas pagaban no para divertirse si no para arriesgar la vida en unas horribles cosas de metal, tener accidentes de tránsito y dar vueltas en caballos petrificados que algún mago descorazonado había vendido; Hermione necesitaría guardaespaldas porque obviamente ser amiga de Potter le había quitado el instinto de supervivencia; y por último su madre y su prometida estaban cortadas con la misma tijera.

Hermione le había dado a Narcissa ropa muggle, un pantalón, una blusa, unas zapatillas y un abrigo muy ligero. Parecían cómodas la una con la otra.

-Draco vamos a la montaña rusa - dijo su bonita señalando un artefacto enorme y que lucía muy inseguro - ¿Quieres probar?

-No, algo tan grande no se sostiene sin magia - ella rodó los ojos pero el rubio la ignoró enfocado en los horribles sonido que producía - No subas en eso, mejor vamos a comer algo, quiero otra de esas nubes enfrascadas.

-Se llama algodón de azúcar y podemos ir después de que me monte en eso - insistió testaruda.

-No nena, lo siento pero no lo puedo permitir.

-Draco, hijo, creo que ella es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones – fulminó a su mamá con la mirada ¿Por qué se metía? Eso se veía mortalmente peligroso.

-Gracias Narcissa, ¿la escuchaste Draco? - se estaba burlando de él y eso le pareció muy sexi.

-Iré contigo - se estaba volviendo loco pero un caballero nunca dejaría sola a una mujer en peligro - Pero si morimos será tu culpa.

-Claro Draco.

Los tres se alinearon detrás de un grupo de personas. Esperaron como veinte minutos y después los hicieron pasar por un pasillo hasta un enorme Dragón de metal. Se sentó junto a la castaña y Narcissa detrás de ellos, junto a una niña.

Con un aparato extraño lo presionaron contra su asiento y el paseo comenzó. La máquina subió por unos rieles de tren, eso estaba bien, era como ascender en escoba pero más lento y sin libertad. Cuando llegaron a lo más alto dieron media vuelta y…

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! – todos gritaron, excluyendo a los Malfoy, escaneó a su prometida con la mirada pero ella sonreía, entonces ¿Por qué gritaba?

El no haría algo tan poco digno como dar alaridos, pero su estómago no parecía cooperar.

…oOo.…

-¿Te sientes mejor hijo? - oyó a su madre a través de la puerta del baño.

-¿Draco estás bien? - su bonita se escuchaba preocupada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-Saldré en un momento.

Las arcadas lo atacaron de nuevo. Odiaba sentirse tan patético, la castaña seguramente creía que era un perdedor tan grande como la comadreja. Nunca pensó que un "juego" podría ser tan horroroso. Se había rehusado a gritar como los plebeyos, pero su cuerpo no fue tan fácil de controlar. No emitió ningún sonido mientras subía, bajaba y daba vueltas a toda velocidad pero tan pronto paró tuvo que correr al baño. Vomitó una última vez, luego se levantó, se lavó la cara y con la varita se limpió la boca, no quería tener mal aliento.

Encontró a sus mujeres sentadas en una banca cerca de una de esas tiendas de comida extraña ¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de comerse un perrito?

-¿Estás mejor? - interrogó la ex Gryffindor poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él para rodearlo con los brazos.

-Estoy bien - respondió molesto por la humillante situación. Ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, apenas sus labios lo rozaron la abrazó con fuerza para profundizar el contacto. La chica se apartó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Draco.

-Tu madre está a dos metros.

-Lo había olvidado - admitió observando su lindo rostro lleno de evidente vergüenza - Tranquila, es muy abierta con esos temas.

-Disculpen la intromisión - la rubia se acercó a ellos con un gesto complacido en la bella cara - Sí quieren ir a "trabajar" en mis nietos podemos irnos ya.

-¡No! Tranquila señora Malfoy, estaba pensando en llevarlos a otro lugar - la congoja con la que se expresó le pareció a Draco muy tierna.

-Querida ya te dije que prefiero que me llames por mí nombre, no te sientas avergonzada, ambos son jóvenes y las hormonas los...

-¿A dónde quieres ir bonita? - inquirió tratando de callar a su madre. Se golpeó mentalmente por decirle bonita en voz alta. Ella alzó una ceja por el uso del apelativo pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Bueno es martes y hay karaoke muggle en "Bella vita".

Tan sólo la mención de ese lugar lo hacía ponerse de mal humor. Ese italiano haría cualquier cosa por una oportunidad con su mujer.

-Me parece una idea genial - gruñó ante la voz infantil de su madre. Cuando estaba emocionada acerca de algo era imposible disuadirla - ¿En dónde está ese lugar?

-En el callejón Diagon, es de un amigo de la infancia - un bufido se escapó de la boca de Draco, ganando la atención de la chica - Oh vamos, no es tan malo.

-No, que va - empapó cada palabra con sarcasmo - No existe un hombre que no disfrute que un imbécil le intente robar a su novia en su propia cara.

-¿Me consideras tu novia? - la sonrisa tímida de su bonita lo desarmó.

-Eres más que eso - alegó robándole un beso - Eres mi mujer - su voz sonó ronca y cargada de deseo.

Los ojos castaños brillaron con lujuria, bajó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo cuando la señora Malfoy se aclaró la garganta. Hermione se separó de él por completo.

-Harry y Ginny llegaron hace una hora, ellos, Ron, Pans, Blaise, Theo y Luna irán - comentó tratando de evitar los dos pares de ojos grises - Será divertido.

-¿Qué piensas hijo? - era obvio que su mamá lo estaba probando.

-Iremos, pero que quede claro que yo sólo voy porque no confío en Armando.

-_Alessandro._

-Como sea.

-Oh ahora que lo recuerdo Andrómeda pasará por mí en un rato para ir a visitar a unas amigas, creo que no podré ir - se lamentó Narcissa – No es necesario que llegues a dormir a casa hoy, por lo que veo tienen _"cosas_" que hacer…

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no veremos después – cortó la insinuación antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante un par de horas después y el rubio se sorprendió al ver todas las mesas estaban alrededor de una mini tarima. El grupo ya estaba allí en una mesa extra larga.

-¡Mione! - la chica Weasly corrió a saludarla, pronto cara rajada se le unió.

-¡Pequeña! - la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Estas recuperada?

-Gin, Harry - devolvió soltándose - Estoy como nueva.

-Vengan a sentarse - la fosforito los guio entre las mesas. El lugar estaba repleto. Todos los saludaron y notó que las parejas parecían felices.

-_Buonanotte_- la pesadilla de Draco subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar por un extraño palo - _Benvenuti_ a la noche de karaoke muggle, si no saben la letra la pueden leer en la pantalla del frente. Para abrir la noche tenemos anotada a Ginny Weasly.

Todos aplaudieron y la pelirroja subió.

-Buenas noches, esta canción fue una inspiración para mí y mis 2 mejores amigas en el colegio así que se las dedico.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? _

_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again? _

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? _

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? _

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams and no one seems to hear a thing? _

_Do you know that there is still a chance for you 'cuz there's a spark on you..._

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir así - la disculpa salió sin que Draco pudiera evitarlo. Esa canción lo estaba tocando.

-Yo no, gracias a todas las burlas soy quien soy - replicó la castaña.

_ You just gotta ignite the light_

_and let it shine_

_Just own the night like a fourth of July..._

En ese momento Lovegood y Hermione comenzaron a cantar el coro desde sus asientos.

_Baby you're a firework _

_Come on show them what you're worth _

_Make them go "Ow ow ow" as you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_'Cuz baby you're a firework _

_Come on let your colors burst make them go "Oh oh oh" _

_You're gonna leave them all in "Aw aw Aw" _

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

Cuando la canción terminó la gente le aplaudió estridentemente a la futura señora Potter, no sólo por ser la novia del elegido sino porque la canción estuvo llena de sentimiento.

El mesero llegó a tomar la orden y Draco estuvo a punto de gruñir al ver al hermano del idiota. Todos pidieron pizza y cerveza. Pasaron 3 personas más antes de que regresara con la comida y la "pizza Hermione" como bautizaron a la de hongos. _Imbéciles._

-Si yo fuera tú, ya habría ahorcado a ese par - dijo Nott señalando a los italianos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Theo - comentó Blaise mirando con desprecio a un hombre que llegó a saludar a Luna efusivamente - Oye amigo, es hora de que regreses a tu mesa, está es una comida privada, deja a mi _bellísima _en paz - le espetó bruscamente al intruso. Él infeliz se puso rojo como tomate, murmuró una disculpa y se fue a su mesa.

-Lleva los papeles a la oficina - le gritó la loca antes de engancharse en una discusión con el moreno.

-Dejen de meterle cucarachas en la cabeza a Draco - los regañó Pansy.

-Oh vamos Pans, ellos tienen razón, el hurón tiene derecho a enojarse - defendió Weasly.

-Ronald cállate - con sólo eso su prometida lo calló.

-No les prestes atención - susurró su bonita rozando su labios contra la pálida mejilla.

-Ahora con ustedes Ron Weasly.

_Y si me dicen  
que estoy loco porque bailo.  
No me interesa lo que quiero es disfrutar  
Yo no me meto ni con vos ni lo que hagas.  
Déjame lo loco lo que quiero es bailar.  
Algunos dicen que esta vida es muy jodida  
y es porque viven con corbata y con estrés  
y si algún día la vida te da la espalda  
nalguéala dura pa' que sepa cómo es._

Mueve tu cuerpo al ritmo de la noche  
y que se sepa que la estás pasando bien  
Mira la vida dura solo un ratito  
dame la mano y venite vos también  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cuerno lo que piensen  
los demás  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cuerno solo quiero disfrutar  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cuerno lo que piensen  
los demás  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cu  
Me vale un cuerno solo quiero disfrutar

La comadreja cantó sin entonación y bailando ridículamente, la gente rio con su interpretación, sin embargo el ritmo de la canción era pegajoso y todos disfrutaron.

La pizza estaba muy rica (odiaba admitirlo). Estaban riendo y bromeando, cuando terminaron de comer el trio dorado subió al escenario y juntos cantaron una canción que claramente se sabían de memoria.

Empezó Potter con voz clara y sorprendentemente afinada. Siempre con la mirada fija en Granger.

_¿Sabes una cosa?  
tengo algo que decirte  
y no sé cómo empezar  
a explicar lo que te quiero cantar._

¿Sabes una cosa?  
no encuentro las palabras  
ni versos, rima o prosa  
quizá con una rosa  
te lo pueda decir. 

Estudió a la fosforito pero parecía tranquila y feliz cuando cara rajada le dio una rosa a la castaña. La comadreja fue el segundo y aunque cantó horrible lo hizo cargado de cariño, para molestia de la serpiente.

_¿Sabes una cosa?  
no se ni desde cuando  
llegaste de repente  
mi corazón lo empieza a notar._

¿Sabes una cosa?  
te quiero niña hermosa  
y te entrego en esta rosa  
la vida que me pueda quedar. 

Cuando él también le conjuró una rosa Draco estuvo a punto de golpearlo, ¿la quería y le entregaba su vida? ¿¡Quién se creía!?

Los tres cantaron juntos y se complementaron bastante bien para incrementar el fastidio del rubio.

_Doy gracias al cielo  
por haberte conocido  
por haberte conocido  
doy gracias al cielo._

Y le cuento a las estrellas  
lo bonito que sentí  
lo bonito que sentí  
cuando te conocí. 

Cuando llegó el turno de _su_ bonita chica ellos le tomaron las manos.

_Sabes ¿sabes una cosa?_

_Que yo te quiero_

_Que sin ti me muero_

_Si estas lejos._

Al rubio la letra le pareció pasada de tono, pero los demás no se veían afectados.

-¿No se sienten un poco molestas de verlos así? – inquirió curioso.

-Tienen una relación muy estrecha, son un conjunto. No creo que se hubiesen podido recuperar si alguno de ellos hubiera muerto. Pero es una relación fraternal, así que ahórrate los celos ¡Estuvieron geniales! – felicitó a su futuro esposo que venía, dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Les gustó? - preguntó cara rajada muy pagado de sí mismo.

Todos los felicitaron excepto el príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Pasa algo? - cuestionó Hermione viéndolo con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza y se concentró en escuchar a una altísima pareja que se había apoderado del micrófono.

* * *

Estaba segura de que algo estaba mal con el rubio. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero podía percibir la tensión de su cuerpo. Lo obligaría a decírselo apenas salieran de ahí.

-Yo también quiero cantar, más bien dedicar una canción. Es para una persona especial que conozco desde hace mucho – el fuerte acento italiano la hizo gruñir ¿Por qué a ella?

_Cómo comenzamos, yo no lo sé  
La historia que no tiene fin  
Ni cómo llegaste a ser la mujer  
Que toda la vida pedí_

Contigo hace falta pasión  
Y un toque de poesía  
Y sabiduría, pues yo  
Trabajo con fantasías

_No por favor no._ Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados, el Slytherin cambió de posición como preparándose para irrumpir en el escenario.

_¿Recuerdas el día que te canté?  
Fue un súbito escalofrío  
Por si no lo sabes te lo diré:  
Yo nunca dejé de sentirlo_

Contigo hace falta pasión  
No debe fallar jamás  
También maestría, pues yo  
Trabajo con el corazón 

__La canción era hermosa pero la hizo sentir muy incómoda. Draco parecía a punto de comenzar a lanzar el _cruciatus _a su enamorado.

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará  
Es poco para mí  
Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá  
Cosa más bella que tú  
Cosa más linda que tú  
Única como eres  
Inmensa cuando quieres  
Gracias por existir _

Cuando Alex la miró directamente Draco se levantó y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

-Si yo fuera tú, iría a buscarlo - el consejo de Daphne la sacó del trance y corrió tras él. Iba caminando a toda velocidad por el callejón.

-¡Draco! - lo llamó en voz alta. Él se congeló dónde estaba y Hermione aprovechó para alcanzarlo, en cuánto tocó su mano él los apareció en una habitación enorme.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En un departamento en Bruselas - ni siquiera volteó a verla, caminó directo a un mini bar y se sirvió ¿tequila?

-Estás enojado - se aventuró a decir - Siento lo que hizo Alessan...

-No digas su nombre - ladró estrellando el vaso contra la pared - ¡Por esta mierda no quería ir!

-¡Cuida el tono con el que me hablas!

-¡Agradece que no lo maté en ese momento! - gritó caminando hasta ella - ¿Te gusta la atención que te da? - sus ojos parecían hechos de lava y por primera vez Hermione se sintió nerviosa - ¿Lo quieres?

-¡No Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡Que me muero de celos! - los pozos grises destellaban furia - ¡Malditos celos!

-¡No tienes porqué idiota! - le dio un golpe en el brazo exasperada - ¡Tú eres el primer hombre que he deseado!

Eso hizo la magia porque el rubio la miró un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre los carnosos labios de la castaña. Nunca la había besado así. Era posesivo y pasional. Le mordió el labio inferior como queriendo dominarla. Sorprendida y excitada Hermione soltó un gemido que el aprovechó para invadirla con su lengua. Puso ambas manos en el hermoso trasero femenino y ella soltó un gritito cuando la levantó. Instintivamente rodeó su cadera con las piernas. Él avanzó hasta hacerla chocar con la pared y se apoderó de los voluptuosos senos con ambas manos. Ella jadeó al sentir su erección en contacto con su sexo, incluso a través de la ropa podía sentir su dureza y calor. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio mientras él bajaba para besar su cuello, sintió la estela de humedad que iba dejando a su pasó y chilló cuando lo sintió succionar con devoción abajo de su oreja, hizo lo mismo sobre su pulso y luego en el centro del cuello. Lo entendió en ese momento, la estaba marcando como suya. Se separó de ella jadeante y la miró a los ojos.

-Si quieres pararme tienes que hacerlo ahora - advirtió con voz ronca y sensual - Si no lo haces, no hay vuelta atrás - todo el cuerpo le ardía, tenía la respiración pesada y sentía lava hirviendo en la entrepierna, que estaba segura, sólo él podría apagar. Sin confiar en su voz lo atrajo de nuevo hacía ella. Él soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y continuó marcando el delicado cuello mientras capturaba un pezón a través de la tela de la blusa haciendo que la castaña se retorciera de placer. No ponerse sujetador había sido un acierto. Se separó de ella y de un tirón la despojó de la entrometida tela. Se sintió tímida e intentó taparse pero el sujetó ambas manos.

-He esperado mucho por el placer de verte desnuda - clavó su hambrienta mirada en los perfectos montes rosas que coronaban los pechos de la chica y descendió para capturar uno entre los labios. Hermione nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse tan bien. Succionó con vehemencia mientras usaba su mano para consentir el otro, estrujándolo entre los dedos índice y pulgar. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir como loca y no se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando hasta que se sintió caer en una superficie suave: el sofá.

-¡Quítate la camisa! - rogó deseando acariciar su abdomen.

-Tsk tsk tsk ¿impaciente Granger? - la sonrisa torcida que le dedicó alentó a la chica a tomar la iniciativa. Comenzó a levantar la camisa pasando su lengua por cada pedazo de piel que quedaba descubierta. Lo sentía temblar y acariciarle la espalda. Cuando llegó a los pectorales no pudo resistir la tentación de devorar uno de sus pezones.

-Maldición me volverás loco - a la velocidad de la luz el rubio se deshizo de los pantalones, primero los de Hermione y luego los de él.

-Te haré disfrutar como nunca - prometió obligándola a acostarse totalmente en el sofá. Enterró su cabeza en el firmen abdomen de la castaña y fue bajando con lentitud. La Gryffindor sentía la electricidad fluir por su sistema nervioso. Él se detuvo justo frente a su intimidad y pasó la lengua sobre la fina tela de la tanga. Hacía presión mientras se encargaba de sus senos con las manos. La castaña movió sus caderas intentando acercarlo aún más. Con los dientes le bajó la última prenda.

-Eres mía Granger, sólo yo podré disfrutar de cada centímetro de tu delicioso cuerpo.

Ella iba a discutir cuando la boca del rubio entró en contacto directo con su húmedo sexo. Jadeó con fuerza presa del placer.

-Estás empapada - murmuró sin despegar los labios, haciéndola temblar. No podía para de retorcerse bajo la maestría de su serpiente. Cada vez estaba más caliente y podía sentir algo formándose en el fondo de su ser. El rubio aprisionó su clítoris con los labios al tiempo que introdujo el dedo de en medio.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! - chilló desesperada al ser sacudida por una mezcla de placer y dolor que nunca había experimentado.

* * *

**Mi primer lemmon ¿Les gustó? No estoy segura de que sea bueno.**

**Por 15 Reviews actualización automática!**

**Los amo a todos.**

**Respuestas a los usuarios no registrados**

**me encanta: **aquí tienes un cap.

**Lorena: **Gracias por comentar y me alegra un montón que te guste mi forma de escribir.

**Gloria:** Creo que no faltan muchos capítulos para eso, aguanta!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! La segunda parte de la primera vez! no sé quien comentó la pasada porque subí los documentos al mismo tiempo! :-P**

**Gracias por comentar, los quiero mucho.**

**Recuerden que su review me anima a escribir, consejos, peticiones, criticas! cualquier cosa es buena!**

**Besos!**

* * *

Ella era_ suya. _Ni el italiano ese, ni Corner ni ningún otro podría llegar hasta donde él lo haría. Le dio unos minutos para reponerse pero sin dejar de acariciar y besar cada pedazo de piel al que tenía acceso.

-Quiero ir arriba - pidió su bonita apenas pudo hablar. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Su primera vez sería especial. Complaciéndola se acostó sobre la cama. Ella puso una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para besarlo. Sentía su húmeda vagina frotándose contra su duro miembro y ambos comenzaron a moverse. Gruñó con fuerza cuando ella gimió. Recorrió el exquisito cuerpo con las manos y jadeó como poseído cuando una delicada manita se apoderó de su herramienta. La cubrió con la suya para marcar la presión y el movimiento. Como era de esperar, ella aprendió con rapidez. Intentó mantener sus labios unidos pero ella se separó y comenzó a bajar. Recorrió con besos húmedos desde su boca, su pecho y su cadera. Soltó una maldición cuando sintió los cálidos labios rodear su erección.

Ella movía la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, presionando con su lengua. Su técnica no era perfecta pero nunca nadie lo había hecho disfrutar tanto. Si seguía así no duraría mucho. La necesidad de poseerla por completo se volvió insoportable.

-¡Para! No quiero correrme así - ella se detuvo y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Tanto te pongo Malfoy? - esa sonrisa era de lo más erótica.

-No te imaginas. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

-¿Qué esperas?

La jaló del brazo y la recostó en el colchón. Bajó la cabeza y la beso con ternura y pasión. En ese momento un pensamiento lo embargó. Con Hermione, _su bonita_, no quería follar, quería hacer el amor.

-Abre los ojos - ella obedeció - Quiero que me veas.

Atrapado en su mirada comenzó a penetrarla, aparecieron algunas lágrimas. Lo sacó de nuevo y volvió a enterrarlo un poco más. Ella se sentía celestial. Repitió varias veces hasta que pudo meterlo todo. Ella suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor.

-¿Quieres que pare? - no sabía sí era posible pero tenía que ofrecérselo.

-No, sólo quédate quieto - el asintió y volvió a besarla mientras la estimulaba con la mano. Pronto la castaña comenzó a gemir y mover las caderas. Draco lo tomó como un permiso y comenzó a moverse también. Gruñó de placer.

-¡Más rápido! - chilló entre jadeos y de inmediato aceleró el mete y saca. Ella no cerró los ojos ni una vez y eso lo prendió de sobremanera, cuando sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos Draco estuvo seguro de que se vendría de nuevo. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera haciendo la penetración más profunda. Cuando los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron sobre su miembro no lo soportó más y se corrió.

Con cuidado rodó a un lado y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Es siempre así de intenso? - le preguntó _su mujer_ cuando pudo respirar normalmente.

-Para mí es la primera vez - respondió con sinceridad depositando un beso en su frente.

-¿En serio? - insistió escéptica.

-Sí, nunca ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir tan completo y nunca había hecho esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acurrucarme - alegó con sencillez - Lamento mi ataque de celos.

-Yo no, no estaríamos aquí - replicó pegándose más a él - Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-Lo sé. Duerme. Quiero que recuperes fuerza para el segundo round.

-Vas a acabar conmigo - susurró bromeando - Buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños bonita.

Alcanzó su varita y convocó una manta para cubrirse. La observó dormir durante lo que pudieron ser horas o minutos. Su cara aún era un poco aniñada, su cabello permanecía rebelde, era pequeñita y le gustaba desafiarlo, pero era suya, su prometida, su chica, su mujer, su amor... _¿Amor? Mierda. Estoy enamorado de Hermione Jean Granger y no lo cambiaría por nada._

…oOo…

El miércoles no salieron de la cama más que para comer y enviar un par de lechuzas.

-Draco detente, déjame terminar de escribir - era endemoniadamente difícil cuando le estaba mordiendo el hombro tan provocativamente.

-No es mi culpa que mi camisa te haga ver tan ardiente - murmuró en su oído - Comamos algo y regresemos al cuarto.

-Bueno... – dudó un poco, no sabía cómo pedir algo así.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir, ya no existen secretos entre nosotros - la abrazó por detrás y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

-Estaba pensando... - él se quedó callado esperando - ...¿podemos probar la mesa? Sé que es raro pero ¡Aaaah! - gritó cuando Draco la alzó y la sentó encima del mueble de madera.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

* * *

El 7 de junio Draco se despertó feliz, movió las manos para alcanzar a su bonita pero no la encontró. Seguramente estaba en la cocina, se puso un bóxer porque a pesar de que ya conocían todo lo que hay para conocer la Gryffindor no estaba a favor de comer desnudos.

Fue directo a la cocina y la encontró seria, tomando café. Había una taza preparada para él. Le dio un beso de buenos días y notó que algo andaba mal cuando no respondió con su usual entrega.

-¿Qué pasa nena? - preguntó cansado de la tensión.

-Me enviaron esto - le entregó una revista. La miró confundido y después volcó su atención al papel. Sintió la sangre huir su rostro cuando vio la portada. No se molestó en leer el artículo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? - la voz de su chica ya no era dulce - Esa ropa la usaste en la primera cena con mis amigos. Yo sé que no repites las prendas.

-Mione lo siento... - No sabía que decir. No existía justificación - Fue sólo una vez, ella me buscó en mi oficina él día de tu accidente y la mandé a la mierda - sentía la desesperación surgir. No quería perder a la única persona que había amado.

-¿Han habido otras? - miró los ojos café llenos de duda. Preferiría mil veces que ella le gritara, lo insultara o le lanzara algún maleficio. Parecía sin vida, sin emociones.

-No, después de esa noche no ha habido otra - intentó transmitirle su sinceridad - Fui un estúpido y no te merezco pero créeme, nunca volveré a hacerlo, tú eres la única para mi ahora.

-Te creo - fue como si le quitaron una tonelada de los hombros, se acercó para abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió con sus diminutas manos - No.

-¿Por qué? - se maldijo internamente por sonar tan necesitado.

-Necesito espacio - esas palabras le clavaron un puñal en el corazón - ¿Te vas tú o me voy yo?

-Hablemos, tenemos que arreglar esto - no le importaba que dijera, no la dejaría – Yo no puedo perderte.

-Lo haremos, pero no... ahora - la dulce voz se quebró él se sintió como un mal nacido.

-Me iré yo - decidió cuando una lágrima se le escapó a su castaña - Lo siento tanto - otra gota resbaló y Draco no pudo evitar alzar su mano para secarla. Eso hizo que ella sollozara. Ignorando su resistencia la atrajo hasta él y la rodeó con los brazos. Ella dejó de luchar, la besó en la frente y le acarició el cabello y la espalda hasta que se calmó.

-Vete por favor - su súplica lo conmovió. Se inclinó para besarla rápidamente. El gusto salado de las lágrimas lo destruyó.

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? - no podía irse sin alguna certeza.

-El domingo, para el desayuno - le parecía mucho tiempo pero aceptó.

-En la cocina hay comida y un elfo te traerá ropa.

-Adiós Draco - dijo dándole a entender que debía irse.

-Hasta pronto bonita, en serio lo lamento. Ella no respondió.

Apareció en la mansión e hizo lo que había querido todo el rato. Lloró.

* * *

Hermione no entendía nada. Se suponía que era sólo actuación. Entonces ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto ver el reportaje? Sollozó desgarradoramente en la tina. Por un momento se había olvidado del asunto y se había entregado a él sin reparos. El simple hecho de pensar que tocó a otra mujer como a ella la estaba matando. _Mierda, estoy enamorada._

Suspiró entregándose al llanto. Odiaba sentirse así, tan débil.

Salió del baño y encontró una maleta con un montón de ropa nueva sobre la cama. Leyó la nota antes de desaparecerla.

_Lo lamento bonita, perdóname _

_D_

Así la había llamado toda la tarde.

Se acostó en la cama que hasta hace horas había compartido con su prometido. ¿Podía confiar en él?

Recibió una lechuza de Ginny que decía "_Espero que estés bien, si necesitas hablar llámame"_ y un vociferador de Ron y Harry.

"Mione sé que es difícil lo que está pasando pero por favor regresa, estamos preocupados, sabes que nos pone ansiosos no poder verte, maldeciremos a Malfoy pero hasta después de comprobar que estás bien" rezaba Harry muy consternado.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER VEN A TU CASA AHORA, ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI" gritaba la voz de Ron en el fondo.

Marcó el número de Ginny, después de timbrar una vez ella atendió.

-Hola Mione ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya? – su amiga sonaba histérica, la había engañado con la nota.

-Pon el altavoz Gin.

-¿¡Hermione donde diablos estás!? – chillaba Ron furioso.

-¡Iremos a buscarte! – añadió el pelinegro.

-¡Y después mataremos al maldito hurón! – agregó Ginny.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien sólo quiero estar sola. Regresaré el domingo y por favor no hagan nada, yo arreglaré mis problemas con él sola. Los amo.

-También nosotros pero por favor dinos donde estás – suplicó el pelirrojo – Sabes que no dormimos si no estás a salvo.

-Estoy perfecta chicos, los veré el domingo.

Cortó la comunicación para evitar enfrentarlos. Sólo quería pensar fríamente.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana encontró a Draco en la misma posición. Acostado boca abajo en la cama. No había comido ni se había bañado desde el jueves. No le importaba, cuando Typsi le contó que su bonita seguía llorando perdió la esperanza.

-Draco por favor come algo – la voz de su madre sonó bajita, amortiguada por la puerta que estaba firmemente cerrada – Tienes que levantarte y luchar – no respondió, no tenía ganas – Hijo abre la puerta – hizo caso omiso y volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando dormir un poco, porque hasta el sueño escapaba de él.

Logró entrar en la inconsciencia por lo que parecieron minutos cuando su puerta voló. No se movió, creyendo que era su mamá pero se sorprendió al escuchar las voces de Potter y Weasly.

-¡Eres un maldito Malfoy! – le gritó cara rajada - ¡Levántate y coge tu varita porque te vamos a hacer papilla!

-¡Arriba hurón! – el insulto de la comadreja ni lo inmutó.

-Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa – no iba a defenderse, se merecía lo que le hicieran.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? – exigió el "elegido" iracundo.

-Que no me importa una mierda lo que hagan conmigo, si la perdí, estoy acabado – alegó al fin, harto de que interrumpieran sus pensamientos fatalistas – El daño físico que me hagan no se comparará al dolor que siento por hacerla llorar.

-¿Qué hacemos Harry?

-No lo sé Ron, Mione nos ordenó no hacerle nada, no está bien atacar a alguien que se niega a defenderse – decidió reflexivo.

-¿Hablaron con ella? ¿Cómo está? – escuchar su nombre fue suficiente para sentarse - ¿Les dijo algo sobre mí?

-¿Sabes Malfoy? No estoy cómodo con esta versión blandita tuya – la comadreja realmente parecía asqueado - ¿Y el sarcasmo?

-Respondan, ¿Cómo está? – lo único que le importaba era tener aunque sea un poco de información.

-Ella está…

-¡Paren! – sintió el corazón latir más rápido al reconocer a la pequeña brujita que apareció en la puerta de su cuarto, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo - ¡Les dije que no le hicieran nada! – reprochó mirando con resentimiento a sus amigos. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse con la necesidad de tocarla.

-No hicimos nada Mione, él no quiso defenderse y somos caballeros… - aunque Weasly continuó hablando Draco sólo tenía ojos y oídos para su bonita.

-Chicos los amo, pero quiero que me dejen con él – pidió ella.

-¡NO! – respondieron al unísono.

-Ya la escucharon, largo – no le importaba si lo maldecían, sólo quería estar con ella, hablar con ella, sentirla cerca.

-No nos iremos a ninguna parte – debatió Potter.

-Harry, Ron, por favor, se los ruego – su vocecita suave y sus ojos suplicantes los convenció y asintieron.

-Lastímala de nuevo y estás muerto – con eso arrastró al fósforo fuera del cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasó? – interrogó la chica acercándose a él, estudiando su semblante - Pereces un fantasma.

-Estoy bien – mintió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

-Mejor - ella también estaba mintiendo - Te creo, todo lo que dijiste – reconoció mirando al suelo.

-Sé que no tengo derecho alguno pero mírame cuando hablamos, me mata no poder ver tu rostro – ella obedeció - ¿Quieres comer? – parecía bastante débil. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

-No, quiero que te duches y nos veamos en el departamento – se sintió avergonzado por su aspecto, quería verse mejor para ella.

-¿En el tuyo? – necesitaba tener al menos una esperanza, intentó acariciar su rostro pero ella se alejó.

-No, en el nuestro, en Bruselas – _Nuestro, nuestro, nuestro…_- Tienes media hora – se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla – No te he perdonado, pero quiero que arreglemos esto.

-Gracias bonita – ella sonrió y salió de su habitación, dejando a Draco más feliz y determinado. Haría lo que fuera para merecer su perdón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos! este es uno de los capitulos más grandes que he escrito!**

**Gracias por esperar y leer!**

* * *

Se duchó con rapidez, se puso unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga (a ella le gustaba que usara ropa muggle), se afeito y escogió su mejor perfume. Respirando profundamente reunió valor y apareció en el departamento de Bruselas. La sala estaba vacía pero en medio había una pequeña pizarra con unas notas.

"1-Reglas.

2-Celos.

3-Viaje."

_¿Qué diablos es eso?_ No entendía nada.

-Ya llegaste - la dulce voz de su castaña lo sorprendió. Giró para verla, estaba hermosa. Al parecer acababa de tomar una ducha y solamente estaba usando un suéter enorme que le llegaba casi a las rodillas - Siéntate.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó mientras se acomodaban en el sillón.

-Venía en la maleta que me trajo Typsi.

-Te queda bien - ella sonrió antes de ponerse seria.

-Tenemos que hablar. Apunté los temas que tenemos que tratar ahí - señaló la pizarra con el dedo - Primero quiero poner algunas reglas.

-Antes de eso necesito que sepas que quiero que esto funcione, sé que lo arruiné y no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento - ella no hizo amago de interrumpir, sólo lo miró curiosa - Tú eres especial para mí, dame una oportunidad para probarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar en una relación monógama? - su tono agridulce lo decepcionó, había pensado que el discurso sería suficiente - Porque yo no voy a ser una de esas tontas que acepta los cuernos.

-Me importas mucho, eso quiere decir que no voy a hacerte daño. Cuando pasó nos habíamos visto por primera vez en años, ahora que estamos juntos ninguna otra me interesa, sólo tú - se arrodilló junto a ella - Por eso voy a hacer las cosas bien... - sacó la cajita del bolsillo del pantalón y la abrió - ...¿quieres ser mi novia? No por la estúpida ley, sino por nosotros.

Ella no se movió. Fijó su vista en el anillo, de oro y con un rubí muy grande, pero no dijo nada. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo, lo iba a rechazar. Ella era un ángel y él había sido un idiota al engañarla.

-Tenemos que marcar el terreno de juego. No quiero apresurarme y tomar una decisión equivocada – se levantó y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Ah? ¿No crees que es un poco inapropiado ir a jugar ahora? Lo haré si eso es lo que quieres pero...

-Es un decir Draco - lo cortó entre molesta y divertida - Me refiero a que debemos poner límites, llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Con que comenzamos?

-Tus salidas nocturnas.

-Canceladas.

-No, sólo quiero acompañarte de vez en cuando - alegó tranquila.

-Mis salidas sólo tenían un propósito, nunca me han gustado ni los club's ni los bares, así que a menos que sea con mis amigos o contigo no me apetece ir - replicó con sinceridad.

-También quiero que en lugar de una secretaria contrates un asistente personal.

-¿Un chico? - las mejillas de ella adquirieron una adorable sombra roja - Considéralo hecho.

-¡Perfecto! - ante su entusiasmo Draco soltó una carcajada – Ah y me gustaría que me prestes uno de tus departamentos en Londres, Ginny se irá a vivir a Grimmauld en unas semanas y Ron se tendrá que quedar en nuestra casa. No creo que te agrade la idea de que él y yo nos quedemos en el mismo lugar.

-Sobre mi cadáver – afirmó enojado con la simple perspectiva – Prefiero que nos mudemos juntos, será genial.

-No Draco, yo viviré sola, no estamos listos para dar ese paso – arrugó la frente nada satisfecho - ¿Está bien?

-Mañana mismo podrás disponer del mejor piso que tengo – murmuró resignado y de mal humor. Se puso de pie y tachó "Reglas" del pizarrón.

-Bueno, ese es el primer punto, ahora quiero hablar de tu problemita – dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué problema? – releyó las notitas. _"Celos". _Él no tenía un problema de celos.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tus instintos, estoy un poco cansada de que siempre parezca que estás a punto de maldecir a mis amigos – cruzo los brazos en gesto desafiante.

-No es mi culpa de tus "amigos" siempre estén tratando de llevarte a la cama – replicó mirándola a los ojos.

-Nadie ha tratado de llevarme a la cama – debatió con tono molesto.

-¡Oh por favor Granger! _Adriano_ fue muy claro en cuanto a sus intenciones, esa canción no se puede malinterpretar – se puso de pie y caminó hasta el mini bar, necesitaba algo fuerte para calmarse.

-_Alessandro_, su nombre es _Alessandro_ y nunca me ha faltado el respeto de ninguna manera, no es capaz de propasarse conmigo – alegó avanzando hasta él – Lamento tener que decirte esto pero después de _Isabella_, no tienes derecho a reclamar. De los dos, tú eres el que no puede ser confiado.

-Ese es un golpe bajo – ella lo miró a los ojos, retándolo a llevarle la contraria.

-No quieres entender por las buenas – encogió los hombros quitándole importancia – Reconoce que tienes un problema.

-Soy bastante celoso - admitió apenado apretando los puños - ¿Es un problema para ti?

-No realmente, pero promete que no vas a desquitarte conmigo ni a tratar de controlar con quién me relaciono. Tampoco quiero que amenaces a nadie – pidió con resolución.

-Si ellos mantienen su distancia, no interferiré, pero si se atreven a traspasar la línea, no puedo prometer nada - no cedería al respecto, estaría atento a las sanguijuelas.

-Creo que es lo mejor que conseguiré - gruñó su bonita.

-Estás en lo correcto - leyó de nuevo las anotaciones - ¿Qué viaje? ¿Saldremos de vacaciones? - definitivamente podía imaginarla con un bikini diminuto tomando sol, claro en una playa privada, de otra manera le pondría uno de esos vestidos largos.

-Yo, Ginny y Corner iremos una semana a Bulgaria para ayudar a planear la final del campeonato mundial de Quidditch.

-¿Michael Corner?

-Sí. Viktor nos recibirá para afinar detalles.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando empezaron a hablar la esperanza había renacido, después ella aceptó ser su novia y todo parecía genial. Ahora quería matar a alguien. Contó hasta cien y abrió los ojos, ella lo estaba observando con aprehensión.

-¿Krum? - mantuvo su voz baja.

-Él nos hospedará - no podía dejar que su bonita se quedara en la casa de ese imbécil, ella adivinó sus pensamientos porque continuó - A su esposa le fascina recibir visitas.

-Genial - la sonrisa pícara que esbozó Hermione lo calentó pero aún tenía algo que decir - Corner está loco por ti - esperó el usual "somos compañeros" "te imaginas cosas" o al menos un "no lo creo" pero ella de repente pareció encontró algo fascinante en el suelo.

-Hermione... - acunó su barbilla con una mano y con suavidad y firmeza la obligó a alzar la cara - Mírame cuando hablamos ¿Pasó algo con él? - interrogó nervioso ante su comportamiento.

-No...

-Dime la verdad.

-Tal vez...

-Cuéntame - demandó poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no explotar.

-El día antes de mi accidente fue a la oficina y me dijo que yo le gustaba y que aunque ambos nos tenemos que casar quería al menos besarme una vez - confesó luciendo aterrorizada.

-¿Lo hizo? - inquirió apretando los dientes.

-¡No! Le dije que si me tocaba le lanzaría un Crucio.

En ese momento Draco volvió a respirar a pesar de que no se había dado cuenta de que había parado de hacerlo.

-Iré contigo - decidió finalmente - Puedo perder una semana.

-No seas ridículo, yo sé comportarme.

-Lo siento bonita pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

-No Draco, no irás conmigo.

-¡Intenta detenerme! – la desafió alzando la voz.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿No confías ni un poco en mí!? – gritó golpeándolo en el pecho con sus diminutas manos.

-¡Confío en ti más que en mi mismo!

-¿¡Entonces!?

-¿No te das cuenta de que eres demasiado buena para mí? – susurró sintiéndose derrotado – No te quiero perder.

-No vas a hacerlo, yo no voy a huir. Me importas Draco.

_Aguanta, no seas débil, te está manipulando. Por las barbas de Merlín está dispuesta a dejar que la toques de nuevo ¡APROVECHA IMBÉCIL!_

Capturó sus labios con pasión, ella respondió de inmediato pegándose más a él. Caminó en reversa hasta caer en el sofá, ella se sentó a horcadas sobre la serpiente y se separó un segundo para quitarle la camisa.

-Creo que me extrañaste Granger - bromeó antes de que ella comenzara a mover las caderas, frotando sus sexos.

-Por lo que siento en tu pantalón estoy segura de que no soy la única - devolvió con complicidad.

Draco no le quitó el suéter, metió las manos por debajo de la tela y las posó en sus caderas, haciéndola bajar más. Ella gimió con fuerza agradecida ante el aumento de presión. Intentó desnudarse pero no la dejó, tenía una fantasía que cumplir. Subió más para pellizcar sus pezones con maestría, haciéndola soltar un gruñido profundo.

-Draco, quiero correrme así - escucharla decir eso lo puso aún más duro - Sólo masturbándome contra ti ¡Aaaah! - chilló de placer cuando el bajó una mano para darle una nalgada - Mmmm - amaba escucharla disfrutando. Comenzó a lamer su cuello succionando para que las marcas que había hecho no desaparecieran.

Con habilidad se las ingenió para despojarla de sus bragas, ella levantó primero una pierna y luego la otra para facilitar el trabajo y retomó su posición.

-Estás ardiendo Granger - podía sentir el calor y la humedad de su sexo a través del pantalón. Ella jadeaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Se sintió confundido cuando ella se retiró un poco pero la confusión se convirtió en placer cuando ella bajó el cierre del pantalón y empezó a acariciar su erección.

-Mierda Granger si lo sigues haciendo no creo aguantar, estoy caliente desde hace rato - admitió apartando la traviesa mano.

-Me pone que me llames por mi apellido.

Sin darle tiempo para responder reanudó el movimiento de caderas. Ella se sujetó del respaldar del sillón apretándose más a él. El rubio no aguantó y prácticamente le arrancó el abrigo, después cumpliría su fantasía, ese día lo importante es que ella disfrutara. Enterró la cabeza entre el canal de los senos mientras que con una mano los apretaba y con otra le daba palmadas en el trasero. Ella estaba acelerando el ritmo y Draco estuvo seguro de que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Él también estaba a punto de correrse ¡Lo estaba masturbando con su húmedo y ardiente sexo! ¡Él no era de palo! Cuando los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos el delicioso cuerpo de su bonita se contorsionó de manera sensual y un líquido caliente lo mojó, el Slytherin aprovechó para acostarla sobre el sillón. Lo prendía follarsela así completamente vestido y ella desnuda. Se posicionó y le enterró la polla con fuerza lo que prolongó su orgasmo.

-¡Sí Malfoy! - lloró pérdida en el placer.

Estar dentro de ella era genial. Estaba tan apretada y suave. Empezó lentamente, lo sacó todo y lo volvió a meter de un golpe. Repitió varias la operación hasta que lo detuvo.

-¿¡Qué mierda pasa!? - exigió frustrado. Ella se dio vuelta, se apoyó en las rodillas y puso las manos en el antebrazo del sofá.

-Te quiero así... - pidió respirando agitada.

La serpiente no pudo con la tentación, se agachó y pasó la lengua por su vagina haciéndola estremecer, luego le mordió una nalga y se la metió de una vez. Alcanzó sus pechos desde atrás forzándola a enderezarse un poco. Ella cooperó empujándose contra él. Eso fue todo para Draco que perdió el control. Ambos chillaron, gimieron y gritaron cuando se corrieron juntos.

* * *

-Eso fue genial - comentó dejándose caer en el fornido pecho.

-Contigo es perfecto - el aliento de su novio le envió un escalofrió.

-Es injusto que todavía estés vestido - se quejó con una sonrisa.

Esos días sin él habían sido horribles. Después de mucho pensar eligió darle una oportunidad. Ella también le había mentido, no quería ser una hipócrita. Sintió algo en la espalda.

-¿En serio Malfoy? - él comenzó a morderle el hombro - ¿De nuevo?

-No es mi culpa, no puedo tener suficiente de ti.

...

Era domingo y desde hace más de 32 horas ella y Draco eran novios oficialmente. Lo amaba pero lo iba a matar. Estaba cansada de él.

-Tienes que ceder al menos un poco - insistió por milésima vez - Cinco nada más.

-No Draco, estás loco - lo rechazó de nuevo vistiéndose por primera vez desde la reconciliación.

-Estoy siendo razonable - se defendió terminando de secarse el cabello - Dos guardaespaldas.

-No.

-Te vi en el parque de diversiones, ya no reconoces el peligro - la acusó poniéndose la ropa interior - Necesito garantizar tu seguridad bonita - lo fulminó con la mirada por usar el apelativo para manipularla.

-Soy capaz de cuidarme sola. Odio decir esto pero soy malditamente brillante y muy poderosa, además conozco hechizos para todo - replicó deslizando un vestido por la cabeza - Las únicas personas que conozco que tienen oportunidad contra mí son Ginny y Charlie Weasly.

-Aunque no creo poder convencer al _maravilloso_ Charlie Weasly para protegerte estoy seguro de que mi personal es capaz de hacer el trabajo - el tono ácido que utilizó al referirse al otro hombre no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso de él.

-No que va ¡Sólo el hecho de que tú eres su punto débil! - gritó exasperado. Inspiró profundamente y se acercó a su futuro esposo que ya estaba completamente vestido, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad

-Charlie me ve como su hermana menor, todos ellos me consideran parte de la familia - eso fue suficiente para que sus ojos se suavizaran.

-Lo sé, es sólo que para mí es difícil, nunca antes había estado en una relación que significara algo - confesó besándole la frente - Y tú eres sexi, divertida, dulce e inteligente. Un hombre tiene que estar ciego y ser estúpido para no desearte.

-No voy a discutir - quería apaciguarlo un poco - Tengo que darle la cara a mis amigos, estaban a minutos de un colapso nervioso cuando los llamé.

-¿Te veo en la noche? - su voz ansiosa la hizo reír.

-Sí, nos vemos guapo - le dio un beso sonoro.

-Adiós bonita.

...

-¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS! - escuchó los alaridos de Ginny desde que puso el primer paso fuera de la chimenea.

-¿Estás bien Mione? - la preocupación de Ron la enterneció pero tan pronto asintió, él también comenzó a gritar - ¡¿Quieres matarnos?! ¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡Te pudo pasar algo! - cuando se hubo desahogado la abrazó con fuerza - No desaparezcas.

-Me vieron el sábado.

-¿Qué pasó con Malfoy? - Harry parecía más calmado que los hermanos Weasly.

-Estamos juntos - se escogió de hombros en un intento desesperado por restarle importancia.

-¿Después de lo que hizo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre perdonarlo? – inquirió Ron poniéndose rojo.

-No tengo que darles ninguna explicación, pero como estoy de buen humor y no quiero que lo arruinen les contaré - se sentó en un sofá, ellos la imitaron ansiosos - Eso pasó la primera noche que salimos todos juntos, ni siquiera nos agradábamos. Estoy segura que fue la última vez que se acostó con otra. Él ha cambiado y yo le creo.

-¿En serio? – el pelinegro se veía escéptico.

-Si Mione lo dice entonces debemos creerle, chicos es hora de que se vayan - Ginny fingió un bostezo - Mañana debemos trabajar.

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos pero se despidieron de ellas de todas maneras. Una vez estuvieron solas la castaña supo que el verdadero interrogatorio había comenzado.

-¿Cómo fue? - ante el gesto de confusión de Hermione elaboró su pregunta - Herms el artículo salió el jueves y ustedes desaparecieron desde el sábado, además dijiste que después de eso no ha estado con "otra".

-Deberías pedirle trabajo a Harry - aconsejó con sarcasmo ante sus deducciones.

-Sé que tengo razón ¿Fue bueno?

-Alucinante - aceptó sonrojándose - Tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo.

-No me sorprende, Draco se ve como el tipo de hombre que sabe lo que hace - ambas soltaron una risilla tonta - Me alegra que estén bien.

-A mi igual.

-Por cierto ya iniciaron los preparativos para el viaje, serán solamente 3 días.

-Es tiempo suficiente.

-Mione... - de pronto su amiga estaba incómoda.

-¿Qué pasó Gin? - era obvio que algo la estaba molestando.

-¿Te cuidaste?

Esa pregunta la dejó helada.

-No... Lo olvidamos - se sintió mareada por la impresión.

-Tranquila... Seguramente no pasará nada.

-¿Y si pasa? - estaba temblando como papel. _Mierda._

-De todas maneras se van a casar - le recordó conciliadora.

-Pero no estoy lista para ser madre Gin – avanzó hasta la cocina para tomar agua.

-No conozco a una persona más capaz que tú – la pelirroja se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, eres atenta, cariñosa y comprensiva, estoy segura de que serás una buena mamá.

-¿Pero cómo puedo serlo si mi propia madre no está para ayudarme? – pestañeó rápido para alejar las lágrimas.

-Ella siempre estará contigo, cuando tus hijos pregunten por qué eres quien eres dirás que es gracias a ella.

-Gracias Gin – le dio un abrazo a su amiga - Por cierto, ya conseguí un lugar para quedarme.

-Eso es genial Mione, Harry quiere que me vaya esta semana – Ginny lucía aliviada - Ron y Pansy estaban pensando en venir a vivir aquí juntos y no sabía si estarías cómoda con eso.

-Me alegro por ellos.

-¿Tú y Malfoy van a compartir el piso? – la pelirroja hizo un gesto sugestivo que obligó a Hermione a soltar una carcajada.

-No, por el momento estaré sola.

-No se lo digas a los chicos, no estarán tranquilos si lo saben. Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama – comentó ahogando un bostezo.

-Dulces sueños señora Potter.

-Dulces sueños señora Malfoy.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos te tiene tan feliz?

En cuánto entró a su cuarto vio a Zabini, Nott y Pucey esperándolo.

-Nada, sólo arreglé lo de la revista con mi bonita - dijo arrojándose en la cama.

-¿Tu bonita? - la burla en la pregunta de Zabini era evidente pero no podía importarle menos - De cínico mujeriego a novio cursi, llamaré a los periódicos.

-Púdrete - ladró sentándose - ¿Qué diablos quieren? No creo que vinieran a ver mi atractivo rostro.

-Desapareciste desde el martes, faltaste a la reunión con los americanos y no firmaste el contrato con los proveedores. La oficina es un desastre - reprochó Pucey - Como gerente de producción necesito ingredientes para hacer trabajar la planta.

-Yo no me quejo porque, como asesor de presidencia, estoy libre si tú no estás.

-Te descontaré los días que no fuiste Theo - bromeó Draco dándole un golpecito en el hombro - Blaise necesito que me consigas un asistente personal, tiene que ser un hombre competente y con excelentes referencias.

-Soy el gerente de relaciones públicas, no tu secretario - el rubio rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos - Esta bien, le diré a Astoria que se encargue de eso.

-¿Cómo tomó Hermione la noticia? - Adrián lucía curioso - ¿Te maldijo? - Malfoy supo que esa era la verdadera razón de su visita: averiguar si le había pasado algo vergonzoso.

-No, pero no quiso verme hasta ayer. Me costó mucho convencerla de darme una oportunidad y tuve que ceder en muchas cosas, incluso acepté que viaje con Corner - contó perdiendo su buen humor.

-Él siempre ha estado interesado en ella - comentó Nott - Siempre iba a la oficina con cualquier excusa para verla.

-Deberías maldecir al imbécil - bufó Pucey.

Los Slytherin eran bastante posesivos y gracias a ello mostraban solidaridad en ese tipo de asuntos. A ninguno le gustaba que rondaran a sus chicas.

-De todas formas ella es incapaz de engañarte, es demasiado leal.

-Lo sé Blaise, pero lo que tiene de leal Lo tiene de inocente - se lamentó el rubio despeinándose el cabello - Amo que siempre encuentre algo bueno en todos, pero me desespera que sea tan confiada.

-Luna es igual, a veces siento que no me la merezco. Lo más frustrante es que ella es genial conmigo, nunca me reclama por mi pasado y siempre está dispuesta a pasar un buen rato - el italiano se veía afligido - Por primera vez en la vida siento que estoy con una chica mejor que yo.

-Te entiendo… ¿Qué van a hacer esta noche?

-Nada ¿Por qué? – preguntó Theo mirándolo con aprehensión - ¿Qué se te ocurrió Drake?

-¿Me ayudarían a arreglar la _suite_ en el edificio _Netherfield_?

-¿Te vas a mudar? – inquirió Pucey confundido.

-No, Hermione lo hará.

* * *

Las siguientes tres semanas visitaron varias de las propiedades del rubio.

Le mostró departamentos gigantes. El más pequeño poseía una sala, recibidor, comedor, cocina, salón de té, cinco habitaciones y cuatro baños. Demasiado ostentoso para su gusto. Se dio por vencido cuando ella rechazó todos, entonces volcó su atención en las casas/mansiones. Hermione no se sintió cómoda en ninguna. Luego de eso su prometido decidió mostrarle Pent-houses monstruosamente grandes. La cuarta semana Hermione decidió llevar las riendas. Con ayuda de Nott revisó todos los títulos de propiedad hasta que encontró algo apropiado. A pesar de las quejas de su novio el miércoles lo arrastró a ver un departamento de dos habitaciones, tres baños, cocina y sala/comedor. Era bonito, moderno y modesto.

El siguiente sábado Hermione se mudó a su nuevo hogar. No la mal interpreten, amaba a sus amigos, muchísimo, pero estaba harta. Nunca había vivido sola y pronto estaría casada. Quería tener un espacio para ella al menos por unos meses. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pucey, Luna, Blaise, Nott, Daphne y Pansy la ayudaron con la mudanza, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, dejaron a la pareja sola. Hizo un par de tazas de café y se sentaron en un lindo sofá de cuero que Rachel le regaló.

-Me gusta como se ve la sala - comentó en voz alta.

-Habría preferido que te quedaras en un lugar más grande - se quejó la serpiente.

-A mí me gusta aquí, siempre quise tener un piso como este, mi papá solía decirme que un requisito indispensable para ser independiente es vivir sola - contó con una mirada nostálgica.

-¿Los extrañas mucho?

-Supongo - Draco tomó su mano y le dio un apretón, invitándola a continuar - Cuando me aceptaron en Hogwarts muchas cosas cambiaron. Los veía un par de meses al año pero no me sentía tan cómoda con ellos. No le pude contar a mi hermana así que no sabía de qué hablar cuando estábamos juntos - cerró los ojos para seguir - Luego con el regreso de Voldemort pasaba mis vacaciones en el cuartel de la orden. En algún momento dejaron de ser parte de mi vida. Nunca entendieron la gravedad del asunto. Los amo y seguramente sin la guerra aún seríamos una familia unida… de todas formas los extraño. - abrió los ojos y encontró al rubio admirando el fuego, dándole la intimidad que necesitaba.

-Mis padres siempre me amaron, fuimos felices hasta que _él_ regresó. Mi papá no quería unirse de nuevo a su ejército pero no tuvo otra alternativa - relató con voz neutra y la castaña se sintió agradecida.

El rubio sabía que ella odiaba la lástima, por eso había optado por compartir su experiencia en lugar del típico "lo siento tanto". Solidaridad.

-Creo que ya es tarde - él alzó una ceja como preguntando "¿y qué?" - Draco no quiero ser mal educada pero me gustaría pasar esta noche sola.

-¿Hice algo malo? - preguntó preocupado.

-No es eso - se acercó a su prometido y le dio un beso dulce, lo abrazó y él le respondió rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos - Pero quiero que esta sea mi casa y si te quedas desde la primera noche sentiré que la tuya y yo una huésped.

-Te voy a extrañar - susurró triste, fortaleciendo su abrazo - Mañana haremos algo que Potter dice que te fascina. Dulces sueños, bonita.

-Que duermas bien guapo - el Slytherin le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios. Luego desapareció.

-Esta es mi casa - dijo al aire.

La inspeccionó con cuidado. La cocina estaba bien suplida. Los muebles de la sala eran sencillos pero bonitos: el sofá de cuero, dos sillones mullidos, la televisión y la chimenea. El cuarto de huéspedes tenía su propio baño y un closet espacioso. Por último su habitación, grande pero no en exceso, contaba un baño con tina y un walk-in-closet. Ahora las paredes estaban repletas de estantes con libros de todas clases que reflejaban a su dueña.

Se puso una bata, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en su cama e iba a dormir pero escuchó un mensaje llegar a su teléfono.

_"¿Llorando x mí?" _

Sonrió ante el mensaje.

_"No, stoy feliz d habrme librado de ti x 1 noche" _

Casi de inmediato el respondió

_"Stoy seguro d q stas sufriendo x no podr disfrutar d mi cuerpo B-)"_

_"Exist algo + grand q tu ego?"_

_"X supuesto, lo has visto varias veces ;-)"_

_"Ers imposible. Buenas noches Malfoy, nos vemos mañana 3"_

_"Buenas noches, bonita. Te extraño :-*"_

Ella también lo extrañaba

* * *

Se despertó muy temprano, mandó la confirmación en una lechuza y despertó a su novia con una llamada.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy? – gruñó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno días a ti también bonita ¿Otra vez con los apellidos?

-Vete a la mierda – ladró enojada.

-Iremos juntos porque no pienso separarme de ti.

-¿Qué quieres? – podía escuchar su sonrisa por el teléfono.

-Tienes una hora para arreglarte, nos vemos a los 10.

-Está bien Draco.

Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo y se puso una túnica. Tenía ganas de vestirse como mago. Bajó a desayunar con su madre, que parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días _Dragón_ – saludó con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Genial madre, gracias – bebió un trago de café consciente del escrutinio de la hermosa rubia - ¿Puedo saber que te tiene tan feliz?

-Uno de mis sueños está a punto de hacerse realidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y cuál sueño es? – interrogó con precaución, nada que la pusiera tan contenta era bueno para él.

-Bueno hijo, te perdiste con la señorita Granger varios días y llevas casi un mes viniendo dormir después de la una de la mañana – explicó con suficiencia.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que es posible que sea abuela en un futuro próximo – alegó con entusiasmo infantil.

-No es posible mamá – declaró con convicción.

-¿Se cuidaron? – inquirió decepcionada.

Por supuesto, bueno no la primera semana. _Mierda. _

-Madre no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo – evadió su mirada y se despidió – Hermione me espera.

De inmediato apareció en el piso de su bonita. Debería haberla obligado a quedarse en un lugar más grande.

-¿Draco? – llamó una voz desde la habitación principal.

-En la sala – respondió gritando. Ella salió del cuarto vestida con una túnica lila que le quedaba muy bien – Buen día Hermione.

-Buen día Draco – respondió dándole un beso. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás – enlazó sus manos y caminó hasta la chimenea – _¡Cot gallery!_

Entraron a las llamas y pronto salieron a una sala de espera, donde se encontraban Blaise, Potter, la chica Weasly y Lovegood. Los saludaron efusivamente. Ese día sería genial.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy feliz. La galería de hechizos era parecida a una galería de tiro muggle. Era un lugar para practicar maldiciones, contra hechizos y habilidades de combate en un lugar abierto. Por lo general se hacían grupos y competían unos contra otros en varias pruebas.

-¿Quién va con quién? – Zabini parecía ansioso por empezar - ¿Lo hacemos por parejas?

-Mejor dejémoslo a la suerte – propuso Luna. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió los nombres de todos, luego los puso en su sombrero – Harry, vas primero – el susodicho introdujo su mano y rescató un papelito.

-¡Luna! – anunció emocionado – Voy con una de mis chicas especiales – pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia haciendo un gesto seductor. Ginny y la castaña rieron.

-Guárdate tus manos Potter – ordenó el italiano medio en broma, medio en serio – Voy yo – repitió el proceso y esbozó una mueca suficiente – ¡Draco! – declaró feliz.

Luna y Harry se quejaron en voz alta mientras Ginny y Hermione se miraban complacidas. Iban a ganar.

-¿Qué pasa? – indagó el moreno confundido.

-Mione y Gin son imparables – manifestó el "elegido" con una mueca exasperada – Nunca he conocido a otro mago o bruja con una puntería tan buena.

-¿Miedo Potter? – se mofó Draco abrazando a su novia.

-Solamente espera y verás – advirtió Luna – A sus posiciones, nos vemos al final del recorrido.

* * *

Tres horas después Draco se sentía a punto de desplomarse por el cansancio. Ese día había aprendido algo nuevo de su novia. Era poderosa, no perdió ni un tiro. Ni en el lago, ni en la escoba (aunque estaba aterrorizada) ni mientras corría en el bosque. Ella y la chica comadreja eran geniales. Potter, Lovegood, Blaise y él eran buenos, muy buenos, pero ellas no tenían comparación.

-¿Cómo diablos hacen eso? – demandó Zabini respirando pesadamente – No perdieron ni un obstáculo y ese aturdidor que lanzaste al final, Weasly, fue aterrador.

-Les dije que no teníamos oportunidad contra ellas – les recordó Potter.

-Sabía que eran buenas, pero no imaginé hasta qué punto – aseguró el rey de las serpientes cayendo en un sillón en la sala de su novia - ¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso?

-Oh ya sabes, nuestros años en el colegio no fueron exactamente tranquilos, es práctica – dijo su bonita sin una pizca de arrogancia.

-Eso no es nada, en la batalla en la torre de astronomía Ginny le dio a Amycus mientras corría de espaldas a él – relató la lunát… Lovegood con una mirada soñadora.

-Hermione acertó un aturdió a varios mortífagos desde un Thestral en plena noche – contó Potter con admiración.

-¿En la batalla de los siete Potters? – preguntó Blaise incrédulo, ellos asintieron - ¡Pensé que ese enfrentamiento era otra leyenda urbana! ¿Lo del dragón es cierto?

-Sí, lo usamos para escapar de Gringotts, no fue tan extraordinario como suena – declaró tratando de sonar aburrida. Con razón ella no era capaz de reconocer el peligro.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Harry, debemos ir a probar los pasteles – la pelirroja se levantó emocionada.

-¡Ginny no quiero! Llevamos semanas probando comida y escogiendo colores – se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡Es importante que el esquema de colores funcione! – replicó con una mirada fulminante.

-¡No hay diferencia entre blanco y hueso! ¡Sinceramente a nadie le importa! – apenas lo soltó Potter se quedó en blanco. Hasta Draco entendía que eso era un error monumental.

-Está bien, no tienes que venir conmigo – el tono dulce engañó a los Slytherin, sin embargo al ver las expresiones de los otros tres se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal – Por cierto, hoy dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Hasta pronto chicos, voy a probar pasteles – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en pie y abrazando a su prometida para desaparecer.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos Blaise, quiero probar algo que vi en el _Kamasutra _– anunció la Ravenclaw sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Adios – murmuró el italiano mientras le tomaba la mano para desaparecer.

* * *

Tan pronto se quedaron solos Hermione obligó a Draco a sentarse en el sofá. Tenía que hablar con él seriamente.

-¿Pasa algo bonita? – ella sonrió ante la evidente preocupación de su novio.

-Draco la primera semana que "estuvimos juntos" no nos cuidamos – declaró abruptamente. Había planeado ser más delicada pero al parecer su cerebro no estaba de acuerdo – Y después de eso se nos ha olvidado varias veces.

-Lo sé bonita, es que a veces eres demasiado irresistible, además no me dejaste llevar mi varita a ese restaurante muggle y sabes que no me gustan esos preservativos que me hiciste usar una vez – comentó intrigado por el tema - ¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo un atraso de dos semanas – murmuró viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Estas embarazada? – preguntó después de unos segundos - ¿Bonita?

-Sí.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron!**

**Creo que respondí todos los reviews y si no lo hice, lo siento!**

**¿Creen que el cap merezca al menos 15 reviews?**


	10. Votacion

** topic/105031/107710639/1/**

Hola a todos! Como sabrán entré al reto del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres" reto temático de febrero "Los opuestos se atraen".

Me gustaría que se tomaran un tiempo para leer las historias y votar por "Luz de Luna"

Se los ruego... nunca había participado en un reto y sería genial no ser la última!

Besos a todos

Jenni


	11. Chapter 10

Esperó su reacción muy nerviosa. La serpiente parecía a punto de desplomarse. No se movía, no hablaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pestañeaba ¿Había roto a Malfoy?

-¿Draco? - lo llamó con incertidumbre - No estoy completamente segura.

-¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó con la mirada pérdida.

-Bueno cuando un hombre y una mujer se gustan él pone una semillita (muy placentera, debo agregar) en la flor de ella. Nueve mes... - explicó bromeando, desesperada por eliminar un poco de tensión.

-¿Ya te hiciste una prueba? - la interrumpió el rubio sin delicadeza.

-Compré una pero quería hacerla contigo aquí - confesó avergonzada por su cobardía.

-¿Qué esperamos? - su expresión y su tono no dejaban adivinar emoción alguna.

-Iré al baño, espera un momento - se puso de pie y fue directo a su cuarto. Sacó la prueba de la mesita de noche y se encerró en el baño.

Con mucha dificultad llevó a cabo el proceso.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? - la voz de Draco atravesó la pared, aún sin emoción.

Sin soltar la prueba salió de ahí y caminó hasta la sala. Se sentó en el sofá pero no cerca de él, odiaba que se pusiera esa máscara de indiferencia.

-¿Entonces?

-Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos - respondió ocultando su estado de ánimo.

No hablaron durante la espera y Hermione estaba empezando a enojarse con Malfoy. Si no estaba dispuesto a apoyarla y a compartir sus sentimientos entonces prefería que se fuera.

-Ya es tiempo - avisó el rubio interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento - Veamos esa prueba ¿Cómo funciona?

-Una raya significa que no estoy embarazada, dos rayitas que sí - murmuró manteniendo la astilla entre las manos - Voy a cerrar los ojos - apretó los párpados y abrió las mano - ¿Y?

Él no dijo nada... Ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar. Abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón romperse. Su novio tenía la expresión controlada y sólo miraba el aparatito con odio.

-Vamos a ser padres - declaró sin verla a los ojos.

Padres... Iba a tener un bebé, un lindo y rosado bebé. De nuevo tendría su propia familia. El estómago se le contrajo con miedo y emoción. Un bebé ¿estaba lista para ser mamá? Volvió a estudiar al Slytherin que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-No te ves bien - recalcó ganándose un poco de su atención - Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar.

-¿Me estás echando? - preguntó en tono ofendido - Pensé que ibas a querer hablar.

-Sí, pero parece que estás en estado de shock - manifestó dolida por su reacción.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya, te llamaré cuando esté listo para hablar - ella asintió tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - No te preocupes por nada - pidió con el mismo tono neutro - Adiós.

-Adiós - susurró antes de que el desapareciera.

En ese momento se desplomó en el suelo a llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le había rogado para que lo dejara quedarse, no trato de tener sexo ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera le dio un beso de despedida. Necesitaba alejarse... Espacio para pensar. De pronto el departamento le parecía demasiado _Malfoy_. No podía respirar bien. Corrió a su cuarto y con un movimiento de varita empacó un poco se ropa en un bolso y se apresuró a la chimenea - ¡183 edificio Northland!

-¿Mione? - su primo se veía sorprendido por su visita - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién es Roger? - inquirió Rachel desde la cocina.

-Mione está aquí - gritó quitándole la bolsa de las manos a la recién llegada.

-Herms - saludó la chica saliendo desde la cocina - ¿Le dijiste? - ella, Ginny, Luna, Daph y Pansy lo sabían - ¿Te hiciste la prueba? ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Que está pasando? - demandó Roger confundido.

-Sí me hice la prueba. Estoy embarazada y él no dijo nada, se guardó sus emociones y pensamientos y se fue sin darme un beso - contó todo con rapidez para no ser interrumpida - No quiero estar en un lugar que le pertenece a él ¿Me puedo quedar? - suplicó comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-Claro linda, ven - Roger la abrazó con fuerza.

-Iré a preparar algo para beber - Rachel le acarició el cabello con amor - No te preocupes Mione, nosotros estamos aquí.

Después de una larga conversación sobre tonterías y dos tazas de té se sentía mejor. No estaba sola, aún si Draco no estaba con ella.

* * *

Draco se desplomó en su silla favorita en el estudio de la mansión. Dejar a su bonita así le había roto el corazón. No entendía por qué pero no pudo decir nada para animarla. Se quedó en esa posición casi dos horas pensando en su chica, seguramente estaba iracunda o llorando y eso lo hacía sentirse como un cretino. No se había esperado algo como eso y sin querer levantó sus barreras de nuevo. Movió su varita e hizo explotar una vasija de porcelana china. Odiaba esa cosa.

-¿Hijo que pasa? - Narcissa Malfoy entró en su pijama - Te ves terrible.

-No es nada - alegó sombrío. Ella le acercó un vaso de Whisky de Fuego y se sentó frente a él.

-Te conozco Drake, cuéntame - pidió con tono sincero.

Sin querer escupió todo, lo de la noticia y como la dejó sola. Su mamá le dio un golpe en la nuca con fuerza.

-Draco eres tan tonto. Ella está asustada, su cuerpo va a cambiar, su vida va a cambiar, sus hormonas le están jugando malas pasadas y para colmo el padre de su hijo parece no querer tener nada que ver con ella - explicó enojada - ¿Porque te portaste como un imbécil?

-¡Yo también tengo miedo! - confesó subiendo la voz -¿Cuando ese bebé crezca que le voy a decir cuando pregunte por esto? - se levantó la manga para mostrar la marca tenebrosa - ¡No quiero que mi hijo se avergüence de mí!

-¿Tú sientes pena de tu padre? - interrogó la rubia con precaución.

-No. A veces desearía que hubiera sido más valiente pero no me avergüenzo de él, nadie lo conocía como yo.

-¿Por qué sería diferente con tus niños? – su madre le tomó ambas manos – Ellos te amaran por quien eres.

-Tienes razón, siempre la tienes… – recordó esa mañana - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Ella te lo contó?

-No hijo, pero en el árbol familiar apareció una nueva rama, llevo un mes revisándolo – admitió con una sonrisa – Ahora querido, ve a buscar a tu prometida. No debe estar feliz.

-¡Soy un imbécil! Hermione debe estar furiosa - se levantó y sin despedirse apareció directo en el piso de su bonita.

Ella no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina. Entró a la habitación principal, seguramente ya estaba dormida.

-¡Hermione! – llamó a todo pulmón comenzando a preocuparse - ¡Granger! – insistió con más fuerza.

La buscó en el cuarto de huéspedes y en los baños. Nada. El closet de ella estaba abierto, faltaba un poco de su ropa (después de un mes de verla vestirse y desvestirse conocía bastante bien sus pertenencias) y un pequeño bolso de viaje que él mismo le había regalado. El corazón le comenzó a latir con más rapidez. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Cogió el teléfono y la llamó.

_"Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o está fuera del área de cober…"_

Maldito contestador.

-¡Tipsy! – ladró furioso. La elfina apareció y le dedicó una reverencia - ¡Tráeme una lechuza!

-Claro amo – dijo desvaneciéndose.

Fue al cuarto de la fugitiva y sacó un pergamino y una pluma.

_"Hermione_

_¿Dónde mierda estás? Regresa en este momento a tu casa. Necesitamos hablar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer? ¿Estás bien? Por favor ven._

_Te estoy esperando._

_DM"_

Apenas la termino Tipsy regresó con Hera, su lechuza. Le ató la nota a la pata y la envió de inmediato.

¿Tan mal había estado que ella escapó? Se paseó por todo el lugar, enojado consigo mismo y con la castaña. ¿Por qué diablos no respondía?

Se iba a volver loco con la espera ¿Y si ella estaba mal? Se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación. Necesitaba saber de ella.

Casi una hora después Hera regresó. Con impaciencia se adueñó de la carta y la premió con una galleta.

_"Draco_

_Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada pero después de nuestra "placentera" (por favor nota el sarcasmo) charla necesito espacio. _

_¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Estar embarazada de alguien que obviamente no está nada feliz con la idea? ¿De verdad piensas que yo lo quería así? Tengo muchas cosas que pensar, Gin, Corner y yo partimos mañana para Bulgaria, me avisaron hace unos minutos. Cuando regrese hablamos, usa este tiempo para pensar y calmarte._

_No me busques, te lo ruego._

_HG"_

Apretó los puños para intentar controlarse pero le pareció casi imposible. Se iba. Con Corner. Después de una pelea. Apareció directamente en su habitación. Necesitaba destrozar algo. Se cambió rápidamente y bajó al sótano. Después de la guerra había aprendido varias cosas muggle. El kickboxing se convirtió en su deporte preferido. Golpeó el saco con fuerza, una y otra vez. Se sentía furioso más allá de lo posible. Sabía que todo era su culpa y eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

Siguió arremetiendo contra el inocente saco de boxeo hasta que su cuerpo dolía de cansancio. Se sentó en el suelo, sin voluntad para moverse.

¿Iba a Bulgaria a buscarla o respetaba sus deseos y la esperaba? La respuesta le llegó fácilmente. Draco Malfoy, el rey de Slytherin no esperaba por nadie. Se levantó y con seguridad caminó a su cuarto. Tenía que empacar.

* * *

Ese era oficialmente uno de los peores días de su vida. Las náuseas no la dejaban en paz ni un segundo. La reunión había sido muy pesada, el ministro búlgaro no estaba muy feliz de tener que admitir que necesitaba ayuda y la comida le parecía horrible. Al menos Corner se estaba comportando y Malfoy le estaba dando su espacio, aunque eso la deprimía un poco. Una parte de ella deseaba que él insistiera y la buscara para hablar del niño.

Suspiró confundida.

-Mione ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotros? – Ginny apareció en la puerta de su cuarto. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y Hermione estaba hambrienta.

-Claro Gin, Harry no me perdonaría si dejo que cenes a solas con tu ex novio – bromeó sonriendo por primera vez en el día - ¿A dónde iremos?

-Krum nos recomendó un pequeño restaurante cerca de la estación de trenes, ponte algo muggle y bonito – recomendó la pelirroja – Nos vamos en media hora.

-Estaré lista Gin.

Se decidió por un vestido rojo ajustado que llegaba a medio muslo y con un hermoso escote de corazón. Quería usarlo mientras pudiera. Se maquilló ligeramente y arregló un poco su cabello antes de salir.

-Wow Granger te ves muy bien – Michael lucía impresionado y Hermione se pateó mentalmente por su elección de atuendo.

-Tenemos reservación en quince minutos, deberíamos irnos – interrumpió Ginny salvándola de responder.

El lugar era cómodo y elegante. La comida deliciosa y la conversación divertida. El único problema es que Hermione se sentía inquieta. Cuando se había quitado el grueso abrigo de piel muchos hombres se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Odiaba a los pervertidos.

Cuando estaban a punto de servir el postre el teléfono de Ginny sonó. Por su expresión era obvio quien la estaba llamando. Con una enorme sonrisa se disculpó y se dirigió al baño para hablar con Harry.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Malfoy? – preguntó Corner sirviéndose más vino.

-No es de tu incumbencia – declaró intentando no sonar demasiado descortés.

-Él no es el hombre para ti – alegó intentando alcanzar su mano por encima de la mesa – Si hablamos con Kingsley tal vez…

-Suéltala o te mueres – la voz fría y sin emociones los hizo volver la cabeza – Esta es la tercera vez que te saltas el límite – Draco se veía amenazador. Aunque su rostro estaba controlado sus ojos centelleaban llenos de ira.

-¿Draco? – la castaña lo miró con atención, pensando que era una mala pasada de su cerebro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi prometida – replicó ácidamente – Pero al parecer ella no me necesita.

-No sé de qué hablas – lo fulminó con la mirada por su insinuación - ¿Quieres explicarme?

-Es obvio que mientras yo me devanaba los sesos buscando una forma de arreglar las cosas ¡Tú estabas consiguiendo una cita con este idiota! – gritó el rubio perdiendo la compostura.

-¿De qué cita hablas? – demandó Hermione jalándolo la manga de la camisa para obligarlo a sentarse. No quería una escena.

-Malfoy estás equivocado, sin importar lo mucho que me gustaría que esto fuera una cita, no lo es – no sabía si agradecerle a Corner por defenderla o matarlo por echarle leña al fuego.

-¡Eso es todo! ¡Vamos afuera! – el Slytherin se levantó de la mesa y tomó a su rival por la camisa, para arrastrarlo a la calle.

-¡Para! – ordenó Hermione pero la ignoró.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? – Ginny se acercó a la mesa llamando la atención del trio - ¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué haces aquí fosforito? – interrogó sin entender.

-Cenando – respondió rodando los ojos.

-No es una cita… - murmuró la serpiente poniéndose colorado.

-¡Claro que no es una cita hurón! – vociferó perdiendo la paciencia – ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu mente?

-Michael creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos – la pelirroja le hizo un gesto significativo.

-No, creo que ella puede necesitar ayuda – el ex Ravenclaw cruzó los brazos y se volvió a acomodar en la silla.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos – anunció agarrando la mano de Draco y apareciendo en su habitación en la casa de Krum.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo lo solté. Se paró frente a él con las manos en la cadera esperando una explicación.

* * *

**Como siempre les ruego review!**

**Lorena gracias por comentar siempre! tus reviews siempre me alegran! En el otro capi uno de tus deseos se hace realidad**

**arantxa gracias por comentar la historia! espero que la disfrutes!**


	12. Chapter 11

Cuando llegó a la mansión de Krum la mujer del búlgaro le dijo que ella había salido con su amiga, fue en búsqueda de Hermione y la encontró vestida para matar, pero no sólo eso, la chica comadreja no estaba por ningún lado y en cuánto se acercó escuchó a Corner haciéndole propuestas románticas. Él, como el idiota que era, sacó conclusiones apresuradas y actuó como un troglodita. Aun así estaba enojado con ella. Enojado porque huyó, porque se vistió demasiado sensual frente al imbécil de Ravenclaw, porque lo dejó hablar, porque permitió que el fosforito los dejara solos. Inhaló profundamente para organizar sus ideas. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo de tumbarla en la cama, rasgar su vestido y marcarla como suya y en deseo de matar a Michael Corner. Que horrible noche. Todo por culpa de sus irracionales celos. Dio un paso hacia delante tratando de acercarse a ella. Su castaña anticipó el movimiento y escapó de su agarre. Había hecho el ridículo.

-Estoy esperando una explicación y más te vale que sea buena - exigió la pequeña bruja.

-¿Yo darte una explicación? - preguntó incrédulo - ¡Tú dime por qué diablos estás vestida así!

-¡LARGO! - gritó Hermione poniéndose muy roja - ¡Vete! - chilló golpeando el pecho masculino - ¡Maldito machista largo!

-¡No me voy a ir! - replicó sujetándole las muñecas - ¡No voy a dejar que escapes de nuevo! - ella se quedó quieta asesinándolo con la mirada - ¡Vamos a hablar te guste o no!

-No quiero, suéltame - ordenó revolviéndose.

-Solo déjame hablar ¿Si?

-¡No, largo!

-Vamos a hablar, intenta soltarte, pero ambos sabemos que soy mucho más fuerte.

-Te detesto - declaró derrotada. Tan pronto ella dejó de moverse Draco la soltó. Tenía que calmarse si quería llegar a algún lado con su novia.

-Ayer te busqué un par de horas después de que hablamos y ya no estabas - dijo en un tono más conciliador.

-¿Qué querías? - inquirió ella con la voz llena de molestia - Dejaste muy claro que no me querías cerca.

-Yo siempre te quiero cerca nena - debatió con seguridad. Ella bufó en desacuerdo - La noticia me tomó por sorpresa. Lamento haberme comportado así.

-¿Sabes Draco? No importa, estoy harta de tus patéticas disculpas - manifestó alejándose de él - Me lastimas y luego pides perdón como si eso arreglara todo - su expresión de dolor hizo que el rubio quisiera lanzarse por la ventana - ¿Quién crees que eres?

-El hombre más estúpido del mundo - declaró mirándola a los ojos - Cuando vi que la prueba era positiva me sentí feliz - confesó con sinceridad.

-¡Claro, cualquiera pudo haberlo notado! - alegó con ironía - Sólo dime lo que de verdad piensas y lárgate, estoy cansada.

-Mione en serio estoy feliz, es sólo que en ese momento sentí miedo ¿No lo entiendes? - preguntó desesperado por la frialdad de los ojos chocolate.

-Yo también estaba asustada - le recordó con rencor - Aún lo estoy ¿Cómo crees que me hizo sentir tu reacción?

-Como si yo no quisiera nada contigo o con mi hijo - respondió avergonzado.

-Exacto.

-Ponte un momento en mi lugar - suplicó avanzando hacia ella - Soy un mortífago... Cuando quiera saber más sobre mí ¿Qué haré? Pensé que sentiría pena de ser mi hijo o hija - admitió llevando una mano hasta la cara de su bonita - Hermione yo quiero una familia contigo.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? - interrogó con el ceño fruncido - Dame una razón.

-Te amo - dijo antes de poder analizarlo - No sé cómo pasó pero te amo. Tanto que me da miedo - terminó sentándose en la cama, de pronto estaba cansado.

-Yo también te amo - respondió con una expresión más suave. El cuerpo de la serpiente se relajó y algo muy cálido se expandió por su pecho ¡Lo amaba! - Pero el amor no es nada sin confianza.

Draco sintió su ánimo caer por el suelo. Hermione tenía razón. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos, esperando lo peor.

Lo iba a dejar, lo iba a mandar a la mierda.

Pero lo amaba... Lucharía a muerte por ella.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me des una oportunidad? - alzó la cabeza para verla.

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras - su mueca traviesa le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y tragó saliva.

_Mierda, estoy perdido._

…...

-Draco tiene algo que decir - anunció Hermione apenas Corner abrió la puerta de su cuarto. El Ravenclaw se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

-Lamento haber intentado golpearte - gruñó entre dientes.

-Disculpa aceptada Malfoy.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no maldecir al idiota. Nunca pensó que ella lo haría pedir perdón. El imbécil se veía muy complacido con la situación: el gran Draco Malfoy rebajándose ante un poca cosa como él. Respiró profundo, lo fulminó con la mirada y dio media vuelta. Entró al cuarto de su novia y se quitó la ropa para tomar un baño.

-Gracias Draco.

-Voy a tomar un baño nena ¿vienes?

-No, nada de sexo por ahora.

La estudió por unos segundos. Estaba sonrojada y era obvio que lo deseaba. Se estaba quemando por hacerle el amor, en especial ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría pasar la noche con ella. Se quedó estático pensando que hacer... Era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, él la había alejado. Iba a respetar sus deseos.

-De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que te deseo, no me lo pongas muy difícil - rogó acercándose a ella completamente desnudo - Cúbrete para dormir - le dio un beso casto - En mi equipaje hay pijamas, ponte la más grande.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Tenía que bajar un poco su excitación y ese vestido rojo de ella no ayudaba. Se duchó con agua casi helada, se secó con una toalla y salió al encuentro de su chica.

-¿Qué es eso?

Sobre la cama había una muda de ropa y su maleta estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Draco estoy dispuesta a considerar perdonarte, pero este viaje es mío y quiero que te vayas - pidió decidida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería decir algo que pudiera lastimarla. Haría cualquier cosa por una oportunidad. Exhaló lentamente, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

A penas la serpiente se fue Hermione comenzó a reír. Verlo disculparse con Corner fue divertido. Se puso una bata y se metió a la cama. Todo el cuerpo le ardía, verlo desnudo siempre la excitaba. Brazos fuertes, pecho ancho, abdomen definido, caderas poderosas y piernas masculinas.

Echarlo había sido un golpe bajo para sus hormonas.

Draco era un dios en la cama, salvaje, creativo y dulce. Bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna para aliviar un poco de su calentura.

…...

El jueves se despidió de "los Krum" y sujetó el traslador para aparecer en el ministerio.

Kingsley los felicitó y les dio el resto del día libre.

-Me voy Mione, Harry está loco por verme - anunció Ginny - Nos vemos el sábado.

-Adiós Gin - abrazó a la pelirroja - Dile hola a Harry.

Se fue dejándola sola con el Ravenclaw.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-No, estoy cansada.

-¿Entonces mañana? – presionó esperanzado.

-No Michael, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca - respondió con molestia - Estoy con Malfoy y aun sin la ley lo elegiría sobre cualquier otro.

Él se veía listo para insistir por lo que Hermione apareció sin darle tiempo. Iba a tomar un baño y se acostaría a dormir toda la tarde. _¿Qué diablos…_ Su departamento tenía cajas de mudanza por todas partes.

-¿Draco?

-Hola bonita - saludó el rubio saliendo del cuarto de la castaña- Me alegra verte.

Avanzó hasta ella y le dio un beso apasionado. La abrazó por la cintura para apretarla más a su cuerpo. Sorprendida se dejó llevar y separó los labios para que él profundizara el contacto. La soltó unos minutos después, los dos respiraban con pesadez.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Tus cosas - respondió convocando más equipaje del cuarto - Ahora que estás embarazada necesitas un lugar más grande, una casa con patio y espacio para un niño - explicó feliz.

-¿No se te ocurrió pedir mi opinión?

-Sí pero estaba seguro de que no aceptarías - dijo tranquilo - Nena quiero que estés en un lugar más cómodo donde podamos empezar a preparar el cuarto de Scorpius. También me gustaría quedarme, aunque sea en un cuarto de huéspedes, hay varios en el...

-¿Quién es Scorpius? - inquirió confundida.

-Nuestro hijo - respondió como si fuera obvio - ¿Qué creías?

-Vamos por partes - decidió sentándose en el sillón - Yo ya tenía pensado mudarme a una lugar más grande. No tenías derecho de empacar mis cosas y presionarme para hacerlo - Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse avergonzado – Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. Creo que está bien que te quedes en la casa, eso sí, te advierto que no voy a acostarme contigo ni a compartir una cama.

-Me lo esperaba - alegó luciendo un poco decepcionado.

-Te comportaste como un cretino cuando me hice la prueba, me dejaste sola y después me acusaste de tener una aventura.

-Soy un idiota y no merezco que me ames – afirmó con emoción.

-Por último, no sé si es niño o niña y aunque fuera niño tenemos que discutir otros nombres.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Scorpius? - demandó herido.

-No vamos a pelear por el nombre si no sabemos el sexo - replicó evasiva.

-Entonces vamos a San Mungo.

-Aún es muy pronto para saber - explicó divertida, muy a su pesar.

-De todas formas hice una cita con un ginecólogo, quiero asegurarme de que ambos estén bien.

La sinceridad en los hermosos ojos grises la conmovió. Tendría que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante él, por lo menos hasta no estar segura de que había aprendido la lección.

-¿Ginecólogo hombre varón masculino? - bromeó ante su intento de recuperarla.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿Te molesta?

-La simple idea de que otro hombre te toque me enferma - reconoció acomodándose a su lado - Pero confío en ti y él es el mejor en toda Gran Bretaña, además es una buena forma de aprender a controlar mis pequeños ataques de celos.

-¿Pequeños?

-No presiones.

-¿A qué hora es la cita? – cambió el tema para evitar una pelea.

-A las 3 – revisó la hora en su reloj - Tenemos una hora ¿Quieres comer?

-Sí, la verdad muero de hambre - él le dio un sonoro beso y se levantó.

-Dame diez minutos.

Escuchó movimiento en la cocina y un momento después el Slytherin regresó cargando una charola.

-Hamburguesas vegetarianas, té helado y papas fritas - enumeró orgulloso - Sabes que es lo único que sé cocinar.

-Es perfecto.

Se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida.

-¿Cómo supiste que llegaría temprano? - interrogó curiosa.

No habían hablado desde el lunes. Le había costado mucho no responder a sus llamadas.

-Potter me dijo después de maldecirme - comentó escogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La fosforito le contó todo.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada que no mereciera - respondió antes de llevarse otro pedazo de hamburguesa a la boca.

-Espero que no haya sido muy malo - le apretó la mano solidariamente - Lo lamento.

-No tienes porqué. Todo es mi culpa. Hermione yo en serio lo lamento. Te amo, voy a cambiar, lo prometo.

No le respondió nada, solo asintió ligeramente. Terminaron de almorzar en silencio. La castaña se cambió de ropa y se cepilló los dientes.

-¿Lista hermosa? - Draco se asomó al baño nervioso.

-Vamos.

Usaron la red flu para llegar a la recepción. Malfoy la guio hasta el tercer piso. Había un pequeño mostrador con una bruja joven y bonita.

-Bienvenido - saludó a al rubio ignorando por completo a la leona - ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Mi _prometida_ tiene una cita con el doctor Cooper a las 3 - enfatizó la palabra y rodeó los hombros de la castaña con un brazo.

-¿Los Malfoy? - la serpiente asintió - El doctor se desocupará en unos minutos. Póngase cómodos.

Hermione fulminó a la guapa bruja y se fueron a sentar en un sillón. Estudió a su novio. Estaba inquieto y la abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Nervioso?

-Ni te imaginas - replicó despeinándose de manera sexi.

-¿Quieres contarme por qué? - preguntó con cuidado.

-Tengo miedo de que me odie. ¿Y si no le agrado? - demandó con excesiva preocupación.

-¿Al doctor?

-¡A Scorp! - Hermione rodó los ojos ante el sobrenombre - ¿Y si lo ahogo con el biberón? ¿Y si lo dejó olvidado en una tienda? ¿Y si se cae de la escoba?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué escoba? - estaba muy confundida.

-La que le daremos como premio por entrar al equipo de Quidditch - explicó casi hiperventilando.

-¿Estará en el equipo? - quería que siguiera hablando. Era divertido.

-¡Claro! Será el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Seguramente se caerá por tratar de impresionar una bruja - en ese momento se puso aún más pálido - ¡Está enamorado de una Weasly! ¡Se van a casar y seremos familia de la comadreja y la loca de Pansy! - exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Amor siéntate y tranquilízate - ordenó entre dientes.

-¡Nuestros nietos son Gryffindors pelirrojos! ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Vendrán el domingo con los Weasly! ¡Son demasiados y no puedo respirar bien entre ellos! ¡Harán que me odie!

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE! ¡Estás histérico! - lo amonestó golpeándolo en la cara - Ni siquiera sabemos si es un niño ¡Tengo como un mes! - le recordó arrastrándolo a su asiento - O te comportas o te vas.

-¿No tenemos nietos? - preguntó aliviado.

-No.

-Señores Malfoy - los llamó una voz distrayéndoles de la absurda conversación.

Voltearon para encontrar a un atractivo hombre de menos de treinta años, era alto y con un físico de infarto. El cuerpo de su futuro esposo se tensó un poco.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – le preguntó al rubio que se veía incómodo.

-No, estaré bien - manifestó apretándole la mano - Te amo.

-También yo.

* * *

No podía para de sudar ¡El doctor tenía su cabeza ahí! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LE ESTABA METIENDO MANO! Apretó los puños y contó hasta mil. Tenía que confiar en ella, nunca lo engañaría, era una consulta, una revisión de rutina.

¿¡QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO CON ESOS DEDOS!?

-Todo parece estar bien - anunció alejándose de su bonita - Haremos un ultrasonido para asegurarnos.

-¿Eso qué es? - inquirió rogando al cielo que no requiriera contacto físico. No soportaría más.

-Pondré un poco de gel en su estómago, pasaré este aparato sobre el abdomen y en esta pantalla podrán ver a su hijo.

-¿Puedo ponerle yo el gel? - no quería que la tocara otra vez.

-Claro señor Malfoy.

Cogió la botellita que le tendía el medi-mago y con cuidado esparció una generosa cantidad de gel sobre el sexi cuerpo de su futura esposa. Depués de casi una semana sin sexo, hacer eso, incluso frente a otras personas, lo prendía. Retiró las manos para evitar quedar en evidencia.

-En unos segundos verán a su bebé.

-No comprendo. Ella dijo que aún no podemos saber el sexo pero podemos ver su foto ¿Cómo es posible?

-Draco no es una foto, será una silueta del feto – la Gryffindor parecía estresada ante su ignorancia - También podremos escuchar su corazón.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

Como para afirmar el punto un sonido irregular salió del ordenador.

-Ahí esta – anunció el doctor señalando una mancha negra – Tiene cerca de cuatro semanas, todo parece estar en orden. En el….

No escuchó nada más. Su bebé. Scorpius. Sintió un enorme orgullo ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera tenía rostro?

Un pedazo de él y uno de Hermione. Por primera vez habría un Malfoy puro, perfecto.

Sintió algo húmedo en las manos y se dio cuenta de que su chica estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien Mione? – inquirió consternado por sus llanto.

-Nunca había estado mejor.

* * *

-Draco… Draco… ¡MALFOY! – lo llamó Hermione a todo pulmón. Ese hombre dormía como un oso.

-Hmmfp – el rubio ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

Eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Después de la cita con el ginecólogo habían aparecido en su nueva casa. Los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de la mudanza. Era una linda mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Un hermoso patio, ocho cuartos, muchos baños, sala, salón de té, cocina, comedor, sala de estar y piscina. Una hermosa propiedad en un barrio muggle.

Su cuarto y el de Draco estaban a la par, después de muchos ruegos y un casto beso había logrado que la dejara sola, el problema es que Hermione lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-¡Draco! – gritó sacudiéndolo.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA!? –la serpiente se levantó alarmado - ¿Ladrones?

-No, es q…

-¿¡El bebe viene!? – se levantó de la cama y corrió por el cuarto buscando una camisa - ¡San Mungo!

Hermione se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación en completo shock. Definitivamente su embarazo sería muy difícil para él.

-Draco…

-¿Tienes lo necesario?

-Esper…

-¡Vamos!

La jaló del brazo para intentar meterla en la chimenea.

-_Petrificus totalus _

-¡Draco el bebé no viene! – explicó al cuerpo tirado en la alfombra - ¡Tengo sólo un mes! ¿Puedes tranquilizarte?

Con un movimiento de varita lo levantó. Él se estiró y con la dignidad que pudo reunir la enfrentó.

-Lamento la escena, creo que estoy un poco nervioso – se disculpó acercándose a ella.

-Puedo verlo.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó pasando sus brazos por la pequeña cintura - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que no puedo dormir – dijo la castaña alejándose un poco. No lo había perdonado.

-¿Por qué bonita? – inquirió preocupado.

-Tengo un pequeño antojo – confesó temiendo que se enojara por despertarlo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Sé que es un poco difícil de conseguir a esta hora…

-Dímelo – pidió con ternura.

-Sandía… - murmuró con culpa.

-¿Sandía?

-Sandia.

-Le diré a Typsi...

-Quiero que me la traigas tú, significaría más - demandó con una mueca vulnerable, queriendo probarlo. Era manipuladora y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Draco le dio un beso casto y sonoro a la castaña antes de cambiarse de ropa.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – susurró arrepintiéndose.

-Claro, por eso me despertaste – se mofó con ternura.

-Fue tonto de mi parte, vuelve a dormir – pidió dando vuelta para salir.

Él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca, le dio un abrazo y la beso con pasión pero rápidamente, ella lo empujó.

-Quiero hacerlo, volveré cuando sepa dónde puedo conseguir una sandía.

Con una sonrisa desapareció.

Bueno, si seguía así, pronto Draco Malfoy podría volver a compartir su cama y créanle, sus hormonas se lo estaban rogando.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por comentar! A los usuarios registrados les respondí por PM, gracias por comentar!**

**A los no registrados:**

**Caroline Fowl:** Aquí está la pre reconciliación! Actualizo tan rápido como puedo… Gracias por leer

**Lorena: **Tú eres la única que apoyó a Draco en el cap pasado! Buscaba ese tipo de reacción!

**Kyanemili: **Gracias por leer! Siempre es genial que la gente comente! Draco las está viendo ¿grises?

**Arantxa: **Gracias por aparecer en este cap! Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.

**Demasiado bueno:** Gracias por leer la historia, espero que la disfrutes!

**¿Merezco un review? Si tienen alguna crítica o consejo o hasta un "deseíto" para el próximo cap déjenlo en los review o PM**

Caroline Fowl chapter 11 . Mar 5

¡Que buena historia! No puedo esperar a que se reconcilien :3 vamos por favor actualiza, actualiza!

Lorena chapter 11 . Mar 4

Oh dios mío!  
Es fantástico este capítulo  
Pobre Hermione, pero en parte entiendo a Draco, el haber sido mortífago, le pesa bastante :(  
Pero estoy segura de que pueden ser felices juntos :)  
Un besooo  
Esperando el próximo capítulooooo ;)

Kyanemili chapter 11 . Mar 3

pobre huron aora si q las va ver negrasssssssss jijijijiiiiiiiiiii

arantxa c


	13. Explicación

Lamento tanto no haber actualizado... desde que entré a clases no he tenido nada de tiempo libre... espero actualizar pronto! Perdón 


End file.
